I Serve Because He Saved Me
by Miss.Jessi-Pon
Summary: It was 4 years since Allen left the order. The Earl-Dead, The Akuma and Noah- Still lurking, waiting to be killed, His comrades-Left, The one he Loved-supposedly dead: To everyone Allen was someone who never existed. Used to be I Serve Because I Love Him
1. How He Saved Me

**I Serve Because I Love Him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or D-Gray Man.**

**AllenxSebastian yaoi will have smut :) rated M soon.**

_Summary: It was 4 years since Allen Joined the order. The Earl- Dead, The Noah- No where to be found, The Akuma- Still lurking, waiting to be killed, His Comrades- Left.... Escaping was a lot easier because he killed the Earl. To everyone else, Allen.... Was someone who never existed._

[London, 18xx]

It was warm, for a April night. Had it been any colder he'd have to steal a warmer blanket. Most of these days he spent worrying about his friends. How Were they? Where were they? Are they like him, on the streets? Or in a warm house? He found it ridiculous he still wondered, after all they to abandoned and betrayed him. Every time he thought of them it brought tears to his eyes.

It was about 8:00 PM, so he decided to get food (AKA steal) and an hour later he arrived back with enough for 4. If he had not been in this situation before, he'd only gotten bread. He soon was packing up and walking around to find somewhere new. He was in his old white shirt and black trousers. Dirty because he really needs to clean them.

He soon saw Timcampy who then had motioned for him to follow. Turns out Tim wanted him to settle down near a mansion. Phantomhive, if he wasn't mistaken. He sat down in his blanket.

"Thank you Tim," He said right before he fell into the darkness of sleep

[Sebastian]

Something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. It was out of the ordinary. A tremendous power was illuminating off the property. So he decided to take a look around the property. But he needed to get his master to bed.

"Master, its time for bed." He told him. The boy didn't even look up and was still signing papers. It annoyed him. A lot. But being just a demon butler, he couldn't just yell at him.

"Master Ceil, I believe it is time for you to sleep." This time Ceil looked up, sighed and Sebastian took of his day clothes and put on his Pajamas. God he hated this part, if he got a new butler he'd make him do this.

"Thank you, Sebastian," then his Master went to bed. Sebastian walked over to the door and went out. The front was regular, so was the back... he decided that he should go check the forest surrounding the mansion. Towards the right of the forest he could feel the strong power. So he followed. Every step he took the power got stronger, and stronger. Soon the power had reached Sebastian's power. He took a few more steps when his foot snagged on something.

He set the light down and saw a shaking blanket. He lifted up the blanket to see a boy.

"Angel?" He whispered getting ready to fight. Then he noticed the tears down his face. His mouth saying something so quietly that Sebastian had to literarily put his ears to the boys lips.

"Mana? Everybody? Don't leave me alone!" He was muttering. Sebastian being the good demon he is picked up the boy and carried him back to the mansion. When he got got to his room he set the boy down and waited till he awoke.

[Next morning 4 am Sharp]

Sebastian was about to leave to do some of his chores when the boy's eyes started to open.

"huh? I did not fall asleep here...." he said in a soft musical voice, "So how in the world did I get here..." The boy looked straight at him. The boy got off the bed. Since he was positive the boy was an angel he assumed the boy wanted to fight so he got ready to.

"I do not want to fight I wanted to thank you... I may have died out there, and apologize... it seems as though I took your bed for a night." The boy bowed deeply.

"What's your name?" He asked slightly surprised at the action.

"Allen Walker, sir. If there is anyway I could possibly help you in return I would. Do you need any assistance?" The newly dubbed Allen spoke.

"Well, if you'd help me with my chores... that may be a help. But first get washed, I'll wash your clothing." Allen bowed again.

"Thank you, but i have no other outfits," he replied. Sebastian went to his closet and got a plain white shirt and black pants.

"Will this do?" He asked.

"Hai, thank you. I will return it when I'm done." Allen said.

So Allen then went into the bathroom connected to Sebastian's room. Got undressed and began to take a shower. While he was taking a shower he quickly took the clothes and washed them. By the time he had hung them, Allen came out, in the Shirt and Pants. The pants were rolled up 3 times, and the shirt was rolled up 5 times.

"Are you ready to do dishes?" He asked.

"Hai, sir!" Allen said confidently.

So the next 30 minutes were spent doing the dishes. Allen then offered to do the cooking, he'd just have to know what to make.

"Ask Bard, just don't listen to any of his instructions." He told Allen, obviously still angry about the flamethrower accidents, "If he asks say that Sebastian acquired your help."

"Okay doomo arigatoo sir," Allen ran to the next roo to find Bard there. (thank you)

[Allen]

"Hello, sir. My name is Allen Walker," He told the man, "Are you Bard, by any chance?"

"Yes... Why are you here?" Bard asked suspiciously.

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian would like me to help prepare breakfast, but i need to ask you what to make." He said.

"Well since the master hasn't awoken yet and its only a little past 4:30 we need to eat breakfast, so just make any breakfast food you can think of. You can only use the contents of this cabinet though, excluding you cook for 4 people, so 5 in all."

Bard then left and Allen began to cook for 5 (coughcough25coughcough). Within 30 minutes he had finished and set it on the table. He opened the door and saw Sebastian walk past.

"Um.. Sebastian can you spread around I am done with Breakfast?" He asked politely.

So then in the next 10 minutes everyone was outside the dining room door.

"Thank you for letting me cook for you! I already set the table!" They walked in and Maylien, Bards, and Finnie's mouths began to drool.

"Kid, I said for 5 people not 30." Bard said.

"Excuse me, but this is for 5 people... Shall we eat?" He asked.

Everyone sat them self down. Everyone began took the first bite and complimented Allen, but when they looked up to thank, all of Allen"s food disappeared and he was wiping his mouth.

"How'd you eat all that so fast? Are you that hungry? if you want I'm full and you can have the left-overs." Maylien told him after the first plate..

"hontoo ni?" He asked.

"What did you say?" Maylien asked confused.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded. 'doomo arigatoo gozashimashita..." They all looked at him confused... "Sorry, Thank you so much."

This time they actually watched the boy eat. He cut a little piece off the steak. They thought he was going to eat said small piece but he picked up the larger piece. Then as soon as he ate that the rest of the food seemed to disappear he was eating it THAT fast.

"Wow...." They all said (Minus Sebastian and Tanaka).

Once Breakfast was over he went to talk to Sebastian.

"Thank you again, and sorry for disturbing you and the rest of the staff." He said. He was about to turn and leave when Sebastian spoke up.

"Have you ever considered being a butler at all?" Sebastian asked him. He thought about it, "We would be pleasured to have you here. You've certainly proved yourself to be Phantomhive material."

"I will think about it." He said.

"We will pay you of course... Also a room and board." Sebastian stated.

"You don't have to pay me, just... don't leave me alone..." He mumbled, "I just want a family who I can trust..."

"You can have that, welcome to the staff, Allen Walker." Sebastian told him.

"hontoo ni?" he asked him.

"Really." Sebastian stated. He quickly hugged the man and began to cry.

"Thank you for saving me from living hell, ," He cried out.

Sebastian stroked his hair to calm him down.

**Thank you for reading if you actually read it. Please review. I dont care if you hate it or like it, any review is fine.**

**Jessi-Pon0x0**

**Working on epilogue for Allen Baby people who wanted me to!**  
**Thank You for voting!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or D-Gray Man.**

**So uh just to let you know, I know Allen is not Japanese, but since he was an exorcist he had to know different languages. So he speaks in Japanese sometimes because is used to it, in my mind if you think about it that was the only way to talk to the noah. Allen and Mana also traveled a lot so I think that he may have learned alot of lanquages. So there's the answer to the Japanese thing.**

**Jessi-Pon0x0**

It had been about a year since Allen decided to join to the staff of the Phantomhive household. And Allen, he didn't think he could ever be happier. He didn't need to think about risking his life every day, didn't need to see the faces of them... How were they? Those guys... He still remembered the day as if it happened only yesterday.

_[The day after the battle Upon returning home]_

_The Earl was dead, his prophecy was fulfilled. Now he was on his way home. To tell everyone that he had killed the man. When he got home, he expected hugs, thank you's, and tears even. No what he got were yells, and accusations._

_[Once he walked through the door]_

_"hello?" He asked to the empty room. He kept walking to the Science Division._

_There he found people. He saw a clock to, explaining why no one seemed to be there. It was 2:19 am right now._

_"I'm home," He said to the room. Then he stepped out... Leverrier. That man just had to step out._

_"Oh, look its the Noah. Why on earth would he come back, its not as if people actually want him." Leverrier said._

_"What?" Allen softly asked, "I just killed the Earl, just to let you know. why wouldn't I come back."_

_"Allen killed a man? A fellow Noah? Then how can we trust him?" Whispered a few scientists._

_"What? Oh I get it, Whoever kills the Earl gets to be locked away huh?" Allen asked, "I was never on the Earls side!"_

_"Allen why are you here?" Lenalee asked._

_"OH! I get it you don't trust me either? If I had known this would happen, I would have never came here!"_

_"Allen Walker, You are charged with execution for murder." Leverrier told him, "bind hi-"_

_Allen landed a punch._

_"How dare you?" Leverrier asked him._

_"__I'm not going to sit here and let you kill me." Allen bolted out the door and to the ark. It had been roughly 5 minutes till Allen safely ran. He began to travel so he would not be caught. It was lonely yes but as long as he kept walking everything would be fine._

_That was 1 year and a half ago._

He hated that day more than any day in his life- But, Allen reminded himself, look to the bright side. He got to meet Sebastian, Ciel, May-Lien, Bard, Finnie and Tanaka, He didn't have to fight any more, not knowing if he'd live to see tomorrow. It was things like these all bearable. If it had not been for Sebastian, Allen wouldn't know if he would be able to say that he was still sane. He pushed the cart of tea into Ciel's room.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." He told the boy. They were just to alike, Ciel and him. Ciel lost his parents in a tragic 'accident'. He'd lost Mana in a tragic 'accident' as well. They were both quite smart at the age 15. They both had been broken beyond belief to call up a demon, although in Allen's case a Akuma. Sebastian both gave them a new place in the world. Yes, Allen mused, they were alike, but in a way totally different.

He opened the shades in the room. Ciel groaned at the light.

[Ciel POV]

He opened his eyes expecting to see Sebastian. It still caught him off guard every time he say Allen. The 20 year old man had been assigned to waking him up and dressing him every morning since he came here. It had been a surprise when one morning he woke up to a nervous Allen and not Sebastian.

"today's breakfast is a poached Salmon with mint salad," Allen said as he poured the tea professionally, "With the side of either toast, scones, or french pastries... Which do you want?"

He's getting real good at this, he thought until finally saying "Scones."

"Today an authority on the roman empire, Professor Hugues will be coming over." Allen began to dress him,"Then after lunch will be coming over from the Poseidon company." Allen finished with tying a bow that looked like his black one but in blue.

"Ah, the one who was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory?" He asked Allen hoping the butler would have his answer.

"I've heard he was Italian, and we are sparing no effort in order for him to feel as if he's been providied the best hospitality for his satisfaction." Allen told him as he put on his shoe.

"This fragrance... Earl Grey?" He asked as he took as sniff and drank the tea.

"Yes, it's Jackson's Earl Grey," Allen took a bow, "Me and Sebastian will be waiting for you at the dinning table."

He then threw a dart at Allen's head in which Allen dodged by doing a complicated circus flip and caught the Dart with his left hand.

"How was that, Young Master? let's leave the tricks and games for later nee?" Allen walked back and ruffled his hair, "Your like a child in an adult's body sometimes, Young Master." Allen knew better that call him childish after the first week. He could tell Allen was thinking of that incident because the butler had visibly shuddered.

"Don't mess up my hair or its no food for 2 days again." He glared as he patted down his now deemed messy hair.

[Downstairs Normal POV]

Once Ciel had gone downstairs he hit the back of Finnie's head.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Finnie ran over to Ciel, "What is wrong young master? For you to do something like that?"

"Nothing- but that's to be expected."

Just then Sebastian came barging in.

"Finnie has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" He opened his mouth in shock, "May-Lien have the sheets been washed?" She lost her cool to, "Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" Bard just Che'd and looked the opposite way.

"Tanaka... You are fine where you are," Tanaka just chuckled, "All- where's Allen?" Just then Allen walked in pulling down the sleeves of his right hand.

"Allen, have you washed the dishes?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes sir." Allen replied, "Is there anything else you need sir?" Sebastian let out a faint and rare smile.

"Could you clean the carpet in the main room," He asked, "it's been looking a little dirty." And with that Allen went to cleaning the carpet. With two hours left Allen finished the carpet only to hear Sebastian yelling at the staff.

"How did this happen?" Sebastian asked. The field was ruined the plates were broken and the food was burnt. After a few minutes of explaining the problem that happened Sebastian looked at his watch, and said they only had two hours left and he thought of the idea of a Japanese setting. Soon the guest arrived and complimented the house and went inside to play a board game with the young master. Dinner time rolled in real quickly and they served the food. Maylein was pouring the wine and since she was nervous it got on the table clothe instead. Sebastian being the talented butler he is removed the table cloth without taking anything off.

"What happened to the table clothe?" asked.

"It got dirty so I removed it." Sebastian told him. Allen was looking at the man with awe.

The dinner went by and Sebastian told Allen that the young master didn't want the picture up anymore. Allen was bout to take it down when he heard talking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get the money... he's a kid he won't keep the money... He's not that smart. Okay bye."

Just as Allen and Finnie picked up he picture they heard a scream. Allen couldn't resist the urge of smirking.

"OH NO! The guest his leg!" But the man still got up and ran. Allen had followed the man until he saw the oven. Then Allen's noah side slightly came out.

"You know that in England a delicacy is a cake and mince pie." He turned on the oven and the man screamed. Allen smirked at Sebastian on the way out, "I think the guest has been in a tragic accident. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to hassle money out of the young master."

After the night passed people swore they saw a charred up man limping away from the Phantomhive house.

**Yeah, sorry its late, and I hope you liked it thanks for all the reviews i got. Especially thank you to the people who favorited me and my story. Sorry if I made any mistakes in spelling I don't have Microsoft office right now...**

_**0x0**_


	3. The First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or Kuroshitsuji, THEY AREN'T EVEN MADE BY THE SAME PERSON XD**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever so I made you a super long one! IT TOOK FOREVER!**

**I actually now have a poll since the pairing may or not change and I wanna see what you think. Just letting you know though this is a Yaoi and it will most defiantly will not be an Allena or a Alload fanfic. But there may or may not be side pairings. And I'm not gunna show any pairings until a few people vote XD I'M EVIL **

**Thank you for all who actually did review and I'm glad when I get comments like its cute and to update quicker it actually does make me want to write more. I'm honestly omega excited to write the next two but I cant post them until i get at least 5 voters on my poll, sorry. [I already got 2 voters]**

**Thank You,**

**-pon**

When Allen walked in the room to serve tea to the young master and his guests he was surprised to have heard a pool stick hit a ball. He looked up to see the young master getting a ball or two in two different pockets.

Allen just had to smirk. He could beat those nobles asses... Allen soon calmed himself as to not do anything drastic: AKA go dark on dem noble bitches. Unfortunately for Allen one of the people in the room noticed Allen's smirk.

"What are you smirking about, boy, you got something to say, say it." The man was none other than Azuro Venere. The man hit the ball and it sank. And Allen, he didn't even try holding in the smile adorning his face. "If it's so easy why don't you give it a shot?"

"Only if the Young Master permits it, then I will play." Allen softly replied.

"After I take this shot Allen," Ciel told him as he knocked the remaining two pool balls into a pocket. Allen quickly reset up a the game, "Does anyone want to play again?" All the nobles were reluctant to nod, after all Ciel was still playing. As if reading their thoughts Ciel said, "Allen will replace me in this game" At this all the nobles nodded.

"How much money will we gamble this time?" Madame Red asked.

"500 pounds," Lau suggested. Meanwhile Allen's dark side had come out when Madame Red uttered the forbidden G word.

"No! I say 1000 pounds!" The fat man in the group declared. Confident to get his money back now that the Earl was not playing. They all nodded.

"How about the butler goes first? Because he will probably need as much help as he can get." Venere stated cockily. Then Ciel saw that familiar maniacal smile. The Dark Allen was out AKA 'TDA' was out. You knew you were screwed when he came out because his title started with the, and all of the first letters were capitalized.

Allen grabbed a pool stick and shot the cue ball with all of his might, all the balls rounded every corner before each going in different pockets then the one before it. All the nobles looked at Allen surprised.

"H-how?" Venere stuttered.

Ciel decided, quickly, that now was as good as time as any to speak up, "Allen actually taught me how to play pool."

"He must have cheated!" Randall exclaims.

"Oh, my dear man," Allen says suddenly, "trust me 16 pall billiards is one of the hardest games to cheat at, even I can't yet, now how much money have I won?" Allen's maniacal grin turned towards them, "winning is everything in gambling, show no mercy! Since you five thugs are working together I find this to be an even match! Mwahahaha!"

'So dark' Everyone in the room except Ciel thought (he was used to it.)

"So when will I have my money?" Ciel asked.

"Greed sets the body on the path of destruction," A man will glasses said named Randall, but it was more muttered than anything.

"Greed huh?"

[Later That day]

Sebastian held up a teapot, "Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling Tea," He told Ciel and the guests.

"What a wonderful scent," Lau told Sebastian, "When it is properly prepared, there is no comparison." Greil was in awe by Sebastian, and Allen had to hand it to the man (demon) he was one _hell_ of a butler. If it weren't for the fact that Allen's heart was still bleeding then he would have fallen for him a long long time ago.

"Greil!" Madame Red yelled to her butler.

"Y-Yes!" Greil straightened himself out.

"Watch and Learn," Madame Red reminded him.

"Y-Yes..." Greil sadly muttered. Allen wasn't sure if Greil was in-fact sad that he had to get reminded, or if it was because Madame Red obviously thought he was not a good butler.

"In any case, You two are fine men!" She beamed at Allen and rubbed Sebastian's behind. Sebastian jumped in surprise , and Allen snickered, "Why don't you stop working at a manor house and come work for us?"

Ciel cleared his throat, "Madame Red."

"Oh, my! Pardon me!" she apologized, "I started kneading him without realizing it. I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit?"

Lau quickly changed the subject of the conversation, "Is it true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?"

"Yeah," Ciel answered.

"You should have left the extermination to Lau," Madame Red scolded lightly, "No one knows where a mouses nest is better than a mouse himself." Allen decided that now may be a good time to switch with Sebastian, to save him from anymore molestations.

"I'm an domesticated Marmot!" Lau disagreed as he walked to Ciel's chair and put a hand on his head, "But if it is the Earl's order, then I shall do the dirty work." Madame Red quickly grabbed Ciel by the head and took him away from Lau.

"Don't you dare try to lay a finger on my precious nephew!" You can practically see the fire coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, my! There's no way I'd try to lay a finger on him out here." Lau excused himself. Madame Red dropped Ciel. Allen quickly caught him.

"Careful Ciel, maybe it is best if you take a little break..." Allen suggested as Ciel nodded.

"Are you saying you'd harm him else where?" She asked accusingly, "That's quite the chriminal proposal!" They soon got into a fight.

"Young master." Sebastian said as Ciel and Allen left the room. "Young master?" Allen looked over to see that Ciel had stopped with a hand on his forehead as if he had a headache. "Today, I have prepared an apple and raisin deep Pie," Allen sweat drooped, "It has almost finished baking, so please stay with the other guests."

"Bring it to my room," Ciel ordered, "I've had enough socializing"

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed. (Princess Bride Reference anyone?)

"Great way to handle it Sebastian," Allen said once Ciel walked away.

After Ciel left Sebastian began glaring at the other servants and quickly jumped and caught the mice. He went so fast he accidentally (coughcoughnotcoughcough) snapped their necks.

"All of you stop playing around and do your jobs," Sebastian was still glaring at them.

"Y-yes sir!" They all said in unison. Allen then left for Ciel's room.

[Meanwhile in Ciel's room]

"It's finally calm," He sighed, relief washed over him. Suddenly a cloth was clapped over his mouth making him breathe in something. But that something caused him to pass out.

[Outside]

Somehow Sebastian caught up with Allen. The demon butler was carring a cart with him.

"What are you doing here, Allen?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling, so I went to check up on Ceil," Allen replied to Sebastian's question as he knocked and no one had answered.

"Young Master?" Allen asked as he opened the door. He gasped at the messy rooms state.

"Ah, what predicament," Sebastian sighed.

"A PREDICAMENT! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL CALM?" Allen yelled.

"The tea will go to waste now" he finished seriously.

[With Ciel]

"The English Underworld; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal families dirty work. The queen's gaurd dogs, who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel. Just how many households have you held. And how may have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" Ceil suddenl looked up at the familar voice.

"So it was you after all," Ciel inquired, "Azuro Venere of the Ferro family."

"Hey, little Phantomhive, it's hard for the Italian mafia in this country. English people always have tea on their minds!" Venere kneeled to Ciel's level, "Even through individuals in our line of work can make a lot of money, they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we eal in drugs," Venere explained.

"In '68's Phamaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as poion. It's the Queen's degree. Not to allow the spread drugs or accommandate dealers any further," Ciel eplained to the man.

Verene put a hand on his face, "Ah! This is why Engish people are such a pain. The Queen, The Queen! They all have this Oepipus-like complex for the queen! Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself, aren't we birds of a feather? Let's get along."

"If I am not returned my servant has been ordered to take the storhouse's key to the government," Venere frowned at this, "Sorry, but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat." Ciel explained.

Venere pointed the gun at Ciel, "Don't underestimate us adults, you little brat! I've already had my subordinates line in wait at your mansion. Where's the key?" The man demanded, "if you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing your servants one by one"

And Ciel, dispite the situation, just smirked, "It's so nice when pets do as they're told." A smack was heard through-out the mansion. In reality Ciel was slapped across the face. The man, Verene, spit out his cigar and stepped on it.

"Did you hear that? Negotions are over," He talked into his phone then abruptly hung up.

[Back at the Manor (is it a manor or Mansion? they call it both in the anime)]

"Well now. I wonder where the young master was taken?" Sebastain said holding the pie still.

"I'll send Timcampy right now!" Allen said as he took Timcampy out of his pocket and began talking to it, "Tim, Ciel has been taken, he needs your help, Now I know you don't like him that much but he needs your help, please Tim." It was true, Tim hated Sebastian and Ciel because they always put his Master into trouble and danger. But none the less he flew of to find Ciel.

"Sebastian-San! Allen-Kun! This letter just arrived at the entrance." Maylene (I just noticed I've been spelling it wrong) yelled out.

"To whom is it adressed?" Sebastian asked.

"To the attendants of Ciel Phantomhive."She replied. While Maylene was running over she tripped. Allen ran and caught her, and the bullet wissed by blowing up a vase.

"Maylene, the letter." Sebastian asked for.

"Ow.. That hurt..." Allen sniffed and continued mumbling.

"Ah-yes!" she quickly sat up, making her and Allen in an EXTREAMILY suggestive position, and handed the letter to Sebastian. She soon noticed Allen was under her and got off apoligising, in which Allen had to tell her it was okay about 10 or 20 times. Sebastian began reading aloud. In the background Maylene was still blushing her ans Allen was in. Allen he was next to Sebastian listening to him for the letters contents and brushing off the imaginary dirt on his clothes. Sebastian looked at the letter and smirked a bit, "This is a very inelegant inventation," he said as he pocket the letter.

"Sebastian-San! Allen-San!" Finnie yelled as Madame Red and Lau came up to Allen.

"Just what is going on here?" She asked both Allen and Sebastian.

"I apoligise for the ruckus." Sebastian said.

"It's nothing. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't worry." Allen said softly to her.

"ALLEN! You're such a sweetheart!" She yelled hugging his head like she usually does to Ciel.

"Nothing, huh?" Lau asked.

"I'm sorry for asking you this of you, but could you please take care cleaning up?" Sebastian asked Bard and Finnie.

"Why not ask Allen, you're not the only butler here anymore." Bard suggested.

"I need Allen's help with an errand, I'm sorry to say only he can help." He handed the pie to bard. Allen followed once his head free.

"By cleaning up, you mean... It's alright o eat this?" They all looked up to see that they were not there.

Bold is Allen and Sebastian, Italic is Ciel , and normal is after this is done. Actually just listen to the page breaks

[somewhere else in the woods without anyone but themselves! kind of...]

"Sorry, We failed!" the hired subordinates told Venere.

_"Failed?" Venere asked, "You useless screw-ups! That's why your garbage!"_

**The man on the other line looked back.**

**"Whatever. You guys are finished. Get back here at once." Verene told them.**

**"W-wait a sec. Something strang is..." Verene didn't get to hear the rest because the man began screaming.**

_"What the hell? What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in the forest." He smirked. The man began to scream louder. "What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit to cliched?"_

_"W-what's that white split in the sky?" the man asked what seemed to be the driver instead of Venere, "Speed up!" He yelled to the driver._

**The man made a sharp turn and stepped harder on the gas pedal. But they still couldn't lose the two figures gaining on them.**

**"It's-They're coming!"**

_"Cut it out, you numb-skulls!" Venere began sweating._

_"It's no good, They're here!" Screams sounded the phone, "T-THAT ARM!" suddenly thescreams stopped._

_"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Venere asked. Ciel began began chuckling (not giggling he was to good for that.) "Looks like the game of fetch... is over." Venere kicked Ciel twice. "Shut up, you little brat." Once he was done beating up Ciel he picked up the phone angrily, "if you morons don't don't respond, I'm gunna kill you!"_

_"Good Day." A smooth voice answered, "I am one of the Phantomhive servants. We were just wondering if our young master had been intruding upon you." Venere looked back at the kid. "Hello?" Venere tried to speak but found he couldn't._

_"Woof!" Ciel had randomly said._

_"Understood," Sebastian said, "We shall come and fetch him immediately."_

_And Venere he was speechless._

**Sebastian hung up. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow this." Sebastian told the two minions. The car was engulfed by white straps coming from Allen's fluffy white jacket over his white uniform. "I also have two or three things to enquire about."**

**Allen asked the questions, "Firstly, what is the name of your owner? Please do bear mind, I am not the most patient person." Allen innocently smiled at them.**

**"You do not want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, do you?" Sebastian asked.**

**"It's Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family!" One exclaimed. The other looked like they betrayed the man.**

**"Where! Do know, my arm is killing me!" Allen said.**

**"His base of operations is in the northern part of East London!" Sebastian smiled and looked up. "We were just hired hands!"**

**"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian asked, "We're sorry to hold you up where you were so busy, then. Please have a nice trip." Just as Sebastian leaped of the car, Allen let go. And Sebastian just tossed them back their telephone as they fell to their doom.**

**"Oh dear, it's already this late." Sebastian said as Allen smiled a maniacal grin, that took up what seemed to be his whole face, as the car exploded. Explosions do bring out his Noah side, after all, "We'd better hurry up or dinner will be delayed."**

[In a carriage with Lau, and Madame Red]

"Is it really alright?" Madame Red asked.

"If that butler says so, then it's nothing," Lau explained, "Through his long associating with the earl, Allen to. Those three have made an unshakable bond. They are always at the Earl's side, as if they were two shadows."

"huh?" Madame Red asked, "I thought Sebastian arrived only two years ago and Allen only 1."

"Is that so." Lau shrugged, "My! A persons memory really is an un reliable thing. Right Rao Mao?" As predicted the girl stayed silent.

"This Man..." Madame Red muttered as she glared at him.

_"The Phantomhive's guard dogs are on their way here Guard the walls! Don't let even a single mouse in!" Venere yelled, "Don't let anything get through!" What they both didn't notice was the golden ball that floated in._

**While all the guards ran outside they also failed to see the two butlers on their way up the stairs.**

**"My what a splendid mansion," Sebastian complimented, "what do you think Allen?"**

**"If you ask me the Phantomhive one is better." Allen confessed to him.**

**"Who the hell are you two." One man asked. The answer though, was obvious**

**"Ah, I beg your pardon," they were slightly surprised when the two bowed.**

**"We are the ones who serve in the Phantomhive household." Allen said as they straightened up.**

**About 3 minutes later all the men were either dead or dieing. A man yellen with a twisted arm, "It broke! My bone! It broke!" All around him were his fallen comrades.**

**"Pardon us we are in quite a bit of a hurry," Sebastian said as he took out his pocket watch, "5:34 P.M."**

**Sebastian led the way to the large dining room. Suddenly there were bullets coming at him and Allen, in which he deflected with his serving plate.**

**He shot the plate at the shooting men on the right stopping them next the left. Allen quickly jumped on the balcony can the left and began killing them with his crown clown claw. "with all these mice scattering everywhere there will be no end to this."**

**"What are these guys?" One man asked. Sebastian threw the knifes and forks from the mansion at the men soon killing or knocking out the last of the man.**

**"For someone who wishes to serve as a butler to the Phantomhive household." Allen said, "Being able to do this is natural." As he finished he killed the last man. After it was done Allen held a fist to his heart, "Please rest in Peace, Amen," he looked p to see Sebastian hanging upside down on ceiling light.**

**"My,my that took up a lot of time, 5:43 P.m." Sebastian said as he took his pocket watch once again.**

[With Ciel]

Venere had his gun pointed to the door as he heard the footsteps become louder and louder. The footsteps suddenly stopped and the door slowly (as it seemed) to open. A tall man with black hair and red eyes clad in a fancy suit with a tail coat stepped in, followed by a short petite man (or boy?) with white hair, silver eyes, a red tattoo with a inverted pentacle on top, the suit was like the other man's except it was a white coat, black shirt and instead of a black tie he had a white one like Ciel wears he looked like the complete opposite. Frankly Venere was surprised when they bowed.

"We have come to collect our master," the taller of the two said.

"Huh, I'm surprised. Here I was wondering what kind of monstrous men would appear. And all it is, is a white haired freak, and a Romeo in a white in a tailcoat. Just what are you, your not just any butlers right?"

"Nee, Seba-Chan, he's underestimating us. He doesn't think we can save Ciel-Kun." He said childishly. Allen always acted differently on missions.

"No, I am just one hell of a butler, and just that," Sebastian said kind of ignoring Allen, "And Allen act your age your 20 for god's sake not 5."

"Eh, Seba-Chan did you not know I am but a boy of 15." Venere wa confused. After all the boy could pass as a 15 year old.

"I was an Exorcist," Allen explained , "Vene-Chan."

"Oh," Venere said but was actually slightly angry that the boy gave him a silly nickname, "I see. At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you two. But you know..." He picked up Ciel and pointed the gun at his hair, "You brought the item right?"

Before Sebastian said anything. Allen quickly replied, "Yes," and he stuck a hand in his coat pretending to pull something out, "right here." Suddenly Allen was shot from behind 7 times and somehow landed right in front of Ciel and Venere. They all looked at him in surprise, "Allen!" Ciel yelled. There, at the door right behind where Allen was, stood 3 men with shotguns, and although they did not shot Sebastian they pointed their guns at him.

Venere began to laugh, "Sorry freak! Looks like I win this game. One down one to go! The opponent was the master of games Lord Phantomhive, but I had an ace up my sleeve. It seems I've roughed you up a bit, but... for you, I bet, more than the other bits your eye will get you the most," he took off the eye-patch with his gun, "Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. By the time you get completely messed up..." He began to laugh again. Although this time it was joined soon with a maniacal giggle. They looked down to see Allen's shoulders shaking. Suddenly a gray hand with black fingernails shot up grabbing Venere's necklace and it pulled the still giggling boy up. Everyone took a good look at Allen who's hair turned black, his skin turned gray making him look sickly, his eyes were now gold, and instead of a red scar lining his face he had a black one with six other new bleeding markings. what was dripping out of the six new crosses adorning his head was not what looked like blood, it was thick and instead of red it was black."You idiot," Allen's voice turned a bit more musical and creepy, even creepier because now instead of giggling he was full out laughing, "I am super human, us who have inherited the the genes of Noah, Mankinds oldest apostles, I'm different then you low-lifes," he stopped laughing and broke into a grin that oddly resembled Tyki Mikk's. he began to regenerate (aka heal on the spot) "You are what we refer to as Sub-human. Killing you is no different than snapping off a tree branch or stepping on an ant. I hate this world because its filled with sub-humans like you, to think I must eliminate each and every one you. And while we're on the subject god would like to see your kind burn in the flaming pits of hell. Why do you think he made Noah's in the first place? I am Allen Walker, the 14th Disciple, the Noah of Wishes and the Musician." He said as he got up and 3 daggers appeared out of no where, grabbed them and threw them at the three that shot him in the first place. They all looked at him as he walked to the now dead gunmen. He ripped the knife out of one of them and licked the blood off.

He soon walked over to Ciel and snatched the boy from the man and sat on the armchair with Ciel on his lap.

"Nee- Master," Allen whispered gently to the boy as if calming him, "What now?"

Ciel stepped out of his daze, "How long are you going to stand there Sebastian?"

"Oh dear, Allen your clothes are full of holes, they are bloody too," Sebastian pointed out.

"Seba-Chan would you believe me if I told you it is because I wasn't acting my age, and acted like a complete idiot?" Allen asked.

"I'd believe you Allen," and Sebastian thought who wouldn't, "They don't seem to have treated you very nicely either."

"D-Don't come any closer!" Venere said still pointing his gun at Ciel even though he was in Allen's arms.

"You look like a caterpillar both disgusting and splendid. It quite fits your small weak stature." He directed at Ciel.

"Seba-Chan hurry it up! I can smell his gross stench from here." Allen complained.

"I-If you g-get any cl-closer to me, I-I'll shoot him!" Venere was nervous you could practically see him sweating, if one could do that, what could the other do?

"You can smell it to can't you Ciel-Kun?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I can..." Ciel said, irked about the childish nickname Allen gave him.

"If I get any closer, you'll get shot." Sebastian said.

"You bastard. Are you trying to break the contract?" Ciel snarled.

"Ciel-Kun no using bad words, even if Seba-Chan is not following your contract," Allen told Ciel scolding him slightly.

"By no means, I am one of your loyal servants after all."

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Venere asked confused and frightened.

"Young Master, I told you what to do, if I ever disregarded any duty, did I not?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

Ciel opened his left eye, "This is an order! Save me this instant!" After Ciel told Sebastian that Allen giggled quietly.

"Shut up!" Venere suddenly shot. Before it could even touch a hair on Ciel's hair though, Sebastian grabbed the bullet so quickly that Venere couldn't see it.

"Why didn't he die?" Venere asked himself, for what it seemed.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The bullet was in fact an inch from Venere's pocket, "I shall return it to you." Sebastian dropped it in, and somehow at the same time his left arm twisted.

"Oh! Hun, that look like it hurt!" Allen said as Sebastian walked to Ciel.

"The game wasn't all that fun this time." Ceil told Venere. Allen soon returned to normal as he stood up and walked over with the two.

"Hey you two! Wait! Come be my bodyguards. I'll give you five- no ten times more the kid is paying you! So please!" Venere pleaded. Sebastian just kneeled down and ripped off the leather restraints on him.

"I'm sorry, Signore Venere," Sebastian said, "but I have no interest in the waste made by man"

"I'll gi-give you woman and alcohol, anything-" He was gunna continue until Allen interupted him.

"How unhealthy," Allen muttered, "I am not like my womanizer of a teacher Cross Marian. And which I on;y Serve Ciel since the two saved me."

"And I, after all, am both a demon and a butler." Sebastian confessed.

"Ah, a demon? Doesn't an exorcist kill akuma?" Venere asked, hope and desperation clearly in his voice.

"He is not one of those pitiful creatures controlled by Adam, he's the real deal." Allen giggled at him, "Silly Vene-Chan!"

"Sorry, but this game is over." Ciel told Venere. Allen put a finger on his forehead and opened the ark where Allen promptly healed most of Ciel's wounds, and made a gate a few meters away from the mansion. They walked up to the manor, Ciel still in Sebastian's arms.

"Young Master! Welcome home!" Finnie yelled. They gasped suddenly, "Master Ciel has been hurt!"

"I just tripped it's nothing to worry about." Ciel lied. They looked at him a bit skeptically, "What? You don't believe what the lord of the household tells you?"

"No. It's not that, it's just..." Maylene said as Allen interrupted.

"No fair Ciel-Kun I want to be that high up! It looks fun!" he said childishly which caused Finnie and Maylene to look at him in surprise, not knowing he could be like a kid.

"P-Put me down already!" And Sebastian did. "As if it was fun! You people are-"

"Young master," Sebastian said as he bowed on one knee, as did Allen, "I do apologize..."

"As do I, for teasing you," Allen quickly said.

"We have erred in a manner un-befitting of Phantomhive butlers. How should we repent? We haven't even started to make dinner preparations." Sebastian said all to seriously. Allen burst out in laughter.

"What is it, Allen?" Ciel asked irritated.

He wiped the tears that gathered on his face for laughing so hard, "I-If only the Order saw me now!" then more quietly in almost a whisper he said, "If only he could see me now." Allen smiled to the sky sweetly, "Amen."

**And that's a wrap! like the McDonalds Grilled Chicken wrap with ranch dressing... ew. Sorry it took forever. Please review, reviews make me and my story wanted.**


	4. Who knows? Crossdressing could be fun!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know nobody except the real writers own this, cuz if we did own them we'd be rich and no one wold be even writing on this website.**

**I actually had this written while I was on the vacation but had no way to actually post it, also I decided to be lazy. I wanted to thank everyone who voted on my poll, who reviewed, and who had favorited either me or my story. I especially wanted to thank Zenophobiaz who I have recently been talking to giving and getting ideas. **

**Miss-Jessi-Pon**

Suddenly Greil was riding, yes riding, backwards on a tea cart. Sure he was clinging on it like it was his last lifeline... well it sorta was... The cart kept going faster and faster, at the same time his screams became louder and louder. The cart finally came to a stop, right before it hit poor Finnie. Finnie was knocked over on to the ground and unfortunately for him the tea flew up and landed on his shirt.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! HOT!" Finnie screamed at the pain.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll help clean it up right away!" Greil grabbed the first napkin like object, which happened to be on the table clothe, the good thing was that he did get the napkin, but he also got the table clothe in the process. Ciel sighed and moved his hand up and over his face so he could massage his temples.

"Young Master," Bard whispered to Ciel, "Why did you decide to take on such a useless idiot?"

"Like you're one to talk..." he told Bard glaring, "This was one big miscalculation."

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Ciel, our Greil is completely incompetent," She told Ciel while she winked at him, "Would it be possible for you to have Sebastian train him as a butler, he trained Allen and he is remarkable," She winked again, "I'll give you a big thank you in return." The last thing Ciel saw her do is blowing him a kiss._

_(End of Flashback)_

Ciel sighed, "I thought only Sebastian and maybe Allen would be inconvenienced, and it wouldn't affect the rest of us at all but..."

Ciel sighed again as Tanaka chuckled once again. Suddenly the whole staff that was present was glaring at Greil.

"I am truly sorry for all the trouble I am causing you... There is really no way to atone for my sins but to commit suicide!" And with that said Greil pulled out a knife and put it the most dramatic way possible to his throat. Before anyone could say anything Allen busted inside the room with a huge bang.

"Miranda don't be rash! Your not usless!" Allen yelled, but it quickly turned into embarrassment. Allen turned dark red and stumbled toward Ciel, hoping that no one would notice.

"Who's Miranda?" Ciel asked snickering.

"She is someone from the Order," Allen explained while he was still beet red, "She acted some-what like this, she was stuck in a town that kept rewinding, and only she knew about it, everyone thought she was finally going crazy. Now, she's an exorcist."

Totally ignoring what Allen had said Maylene asked, while fixing her glasses, "Where did he get a knife?" But that was better, Allen soon decided, than what Bard was doing. He was staring strait at Allen as if staring at him would explain why Allen had done that. Oh yeah that just magnified Allen's blush about 88% more.

Suddenly out of no where, Sebastian put a hand on Greil's shoulder, "You do not have to die." Sebastian told him almost sweetly, "If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere it would be a larger mess to clean up..."

Allen face palmed at Sebastian. While Greil, missing the meaning of the sentence looked at Sebastian like he was some god unknown to man. "Sebastian how kind you are." Greil said sill holding the same, unknown god to man, face as earlier.

Bard, Maylene, and Finnie all gathered, "That was kind?" Bard whispered as they looked at eachother for briefly 5 seconds before shaking their head no.

"At any rate, to be bringing this farcical tea to the Young Master..." He suddenly brings out a pot, "Take note. The amount of Tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people, with one extra for the pot." He poured some water that had not only magically appeared but, was also boiling hot, like he brings it with him everywhere with him. Well Allen wouldn't put it past Sebastian to. "One pint of boiling water for every two portions is probably the best amount."

There were four things that happened suddenly:

1)The staff was vigorously taking notes.

2)Greil, if even possible, was admiring Sebastian even more.

3)Allen was suddenly very jealous to Sebastian and taking the jealousy the wrong way Allen said, "Oh shut it Seba-Chan not everyone can make tea like you can."

"Please take note Mr. Walker, if your trying to insult me be a little more discreet about it," Sebastian said.

"Not at all Seba-Chan!" Allen's smile widened

4)Ciel took a sip of the superb .tea brewed by Sebastian.

"Young Master, it is almost time. I shall have the carriage brought to the front." Sebastian suddenly (wow I've been using suddenly a lot) told Ciel.

"Yeah," Ciel told him but it was more of a whisper.

"Well then, everyone, I shall leave the Clean up to you. Greil, since you cause too much trouble, you should just rest and relax." Sebastian turned and was about to walk before he stopped, "And by if any chance you turn yourself over to eternal rest, please do so outside the mansion grounds."

Greil looked at Sebastian, adoration written all over his face, "Sebastian what kindness!"

"Bye! Come on Seba-Chan!" Allen snickered, yes snickered at Greil, that's right that was his nickname for a demon.

(In Town)

"Mysterious Prostitute Murders!" the paper boy yelled, desperate to sell some papers. Ciel, Sebastian, and Allen ignored the boy and walked into the cane shop.

"Welcome, lad. Are you here for your father or something?" The shopkeeper asked as Allen wanted to punch his face in.

"Excuse me. We are here to pick up Master's cane," Sebastian calmly and smoothly said as Ciel looked the same as Allen.

"Ah this cane, huh?" The shopkeeper opened up a drawer and took out the cane, "I was wondering who would use such a short cane..." He handed the cane ti Allen, which was a big mistake on his part, "I never thought a kid-" Allen quickly put the cane to the shopkeepers face.

"It's truly a wonderful cane, lacking even the slightest of dents!" Allen remarked. And the shopkeeper? Scared stiff at Allen's action. Sebastian put down a gold-filled bag and they headed out as Allen handed the cane to Ciel.

"Keep the Change!" Sebastian called as they left.

(A Little While Later)

"Finnie's insane strength is really troublesome," Ciel complained, "Is a cane really something you can just bend by accident? Thanks to that my growth will be affected."

"I feel for you for the height thing," Allen muttered quietly.

"It's not as if you have grown, so it was an inconvenience," Allen hit Sebastian over the head, which was actually hard for him since Sebastian was like 6 foot 6 or something.

"Don't listen to him, you've grown! Look your almost as tall as me and I'm 5 foot 7!" Allen said trying to cheer him up. Let's just say, it didn't help... At all... Like Allen he was very, VERY self conscious of his height, or lack of it.

"On top of that, we have had to add another troublesome servant to our ranks today. We should return name at once..." Sebastian said as they began to walk to the carriage. They passed a boy looking inside a toyshop, "Look! Mama! It's the Phantom Company's Peter Rabbit!" The boy shouted to his mother.

(Meanwhile!)

"The Phantom Company: One of the most influential toy companies. It rapidly expanded in less than 3 years. And has this wonderful mansion to showcase its immense wealth. Ah, what a dignified constriction." Greil said as he clipped the bushes.

"It was only built about two years ago," Bard told him.

"But it is quite magnificent..."Greil agreed.

"That is how it was meant to be." Tanaka suddenly said.

"Ah! It's the real Tanaka!" Finnie said as he weeded.

"It's been at least three months!" Maylene exclaimed happily.

"The mansion is an exact replica of the original, and by 'exact', I mean that it has been restored to the point where even the scratches on the very pillars are the same." The real Tanaka explained.

"Restored?" Greil asked him.

"The Phantomhive mansion was engulfed in flames and burned down three years ago." Tanaka said.

"T-Then... Pardon me by asking, but were Ciel's parents, by any chance..." Greil stuttered nervously.

"Yes. The previous master was lost in that tragedy." Tanaka confermed.

"I see..." Greil said as he continued clipping the hedge, Tanaka meanwhile 'deflated' back into the 'fake' Tanaka.

"Tanaka!" Greil shouted surprised, as Tanaka fell asleep.

"Tanaka doesn't use up that much steam. So when he becomes 'Real' Tanaka for more than 3 minutes, he falls into a slumber." Bard explained.

"I... I see." Greil said even though he didn't even get it. Maylene suddenly screamed and pointed at the hedges Greil clipped. They were cut into a skull... well skulls. Even the tree's were cut into them.

"Why skulls?" Bard asked him.

"Once again, I have caused a great deal of trouble." Greil said, "I'll die! I'll die and repent!" He tried to hang himself.

"You don't have to kill yourself over every little thing!" Bard told him sternly.

"B-But if I don't at least hang myself, how on earth could I ever show my face again?" Greil asked, and Finnie took the ladder so he could get Greil down, but he accidentally tugged to hard and pulled it out from under him.

"SORRY!" Finnie shouted.

"Greil!" Everyone else creamed except Tanaka.

(Later)

"I'm sure you must be tired, Young Master. I shall prepare some tea immediately. " Sebastian said as he opened the door, when he did Allen and Ciel's mouth dropped.

"What's the-" Sebastian asked as he looked inside also he suddenly looked disturbed at the overly girly room.

"My Mansion is..." Ciel said.

"What on Earth..." Sebastian asked.

"Is this?" Allen finished for him.

"Sebastian! Allen!" The staff ran ti the two wearing ridiculous costumes save for Maylene.

"Just what is going on here?" Sebastian asked, "More importantly what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard pointed backwards.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel asked. They all went into the backroom where they found Greil hanging, and wearing a white bonnet ad bow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel demanded.

"As you can see I'm dieing." Greil answered calmly.

"Take him down Sebastian," Ciel ordered. Sebastian was about to take Greil down when a flash of orange ran by, causing the demon to stumble.

"Ciel! I missed you!" A girl yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed surprised about the... uh... surprise visit.

"Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie, aren't I?" She hugged him harder, "You really are just one of the cutest things ever aren't you?"

"Lady Elizabeth," Allen said as he bowed down and kissed her hand. Sebastian took Greil down and walked over o Lady Elizabeth.

"Oh My! Allen, Good Day!" She curtsied, "You to Sebastian. Ah? You took him down?"

"Yes, it was ruining the aesthetics." Sebastian answered her question.

"Eh really? Even though I thought I decorated him all pretty?" Elizabeth asked.

"Decorated him?" Allen asked her confused.

"See? Look! It's so much cuter, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed to the mansion, and indeed it was.

"My mansion has..." Ciel muttered as Allen patted his bask, "Any how where's Auntie then, since your here?"

"I snuck off, so I could visit you Ciel!" Lizzie exclaimed, "And which, there shouldn't be anything in this mansion but the cutest of things! Isn't that right Antoinette?" Elizabeth asked. They all looked at Tanaka who was in a blond curly wig and pink dress.

"Tanaka too?" Sebastian asked her.

"Who is she?" Greil whispered to the other servants.

"She is Elizabeth, she is also Young Masters Fiance..." Allen explained**. **Greil's eye's widened.

"But, They are so young..." Greil said.

"They are actually childhood friends," Allen finished.

"I actually have a gift for you also, Sebastian." They heard and they looked over to see Lizzie put a pink bonnet on him, Allen covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Sebastian for his part was also surprised, "You always wear black, so I thought I should add more color, I have something for Allen also." Allen immediately straightened and, if you asked anyone, looked slightly horrified. She grabbed Allen and proceeded to take him into a different room,got him behind the curtain and handed him a package. Allen got out of his suit and his jaw dropped when he saw what he was being forced to wear. It was Black and white sin if he ever saw one himself. It even came with shoes and stockings. He put them on and tried pulling it down. He walked to Lizzie.

"Oh so cute!" Lizzie squealed. She proceeded to comb his hair down and put on mascara and eyeliner. She ushered Allen into the other room to show them. He walked Into the room in a mid-thigh length Yukata which was mainly white with a black outline and Black Obi. On the side to the opposite of his deformed (uncovered) arm and curse mark there was a lotus that was blowing its petals into the wind. He wore thigh-hi tights and black high-heels. He ran behind Ciel.

"So cute," Bard snickered. Allen glared at him a glare that promised certain death.

"I knew it would look good on you Allen!" Lizzie ran to him and hugged him, "I bought it from an oriental man who said he was looking for his love and was going to give it to that person when he fout them, He was such a romanticist."

"We are terribly honored that you would go out of your way to think of outfits for us." Sebastian bowed to Lizzie.

"Speak for yourself..." Allen murmured. Thankfully Lizzie didn't hear.

"It's fine!" She exclaimed, "I bought something for Ciel too!" She handed him a package to Ciel, Allen and Sebastian walked up stairs with him. They went to his room.

(15 minutes later)

Sebastian looked the outfit and told Ciel, "I think she wants to dance with you." Allen helped with finishing touches.

"I know, but I'll have to decline... I don't like to dance." Ciel said as Allen was about to take of his ring to replace it with the newer one. "This ring is Fine." Ciel told Allen.

"Could it be that you can not dance," Allen accused.

"I can!" Ciel protested.

"Now that you mention it whenever there is a ball you always just watch." Sebastian countered Allen.

"I just don't LIKE to dance." Ciel tried to defend himself. Allen and Sebastian looked skeptical, "Fine, call a tutor, Mrs. Brownsteppe or something"

"We have no time for a tutor." Sebastian told him, "Perhaps Allen will be able tutor you.."

"Why me?" Allen asked.

"Because you are short enough to pass as a girl." Sebastian said bluntly, "Your also dressed up as one."

"Yeah... well your just a giant, I'm still growing!" Allen yelled. It seemed he was trying to convince himself that more than convince everyone else. "And its not like I dressed myself this way!"

Allen and Ciel got into dancing positions and Allen began instructing him, about 30 minutes later of instructing later he knew how to dance. They left the room and went to where Lizzie was.

"Lady Lizzie, Do you wish to dance?" Ciel asked as she nodded her head as Ciel, Allen and Sebastian walked downstairs. Allen took a look at what everyone was wearing. Bard in a baby suit. Finnie was a childish cat. Greil wore a pure white dress. Which he exclaimed, "I would rather wear red instead of white, the color of passion!" The only one unharmed was Maylene, who was still in her uniform. He outstretched his hand as Sebastian walked over to the staff. Lizzie noticed the ring.

" Why are you wearing an ugly ring! I got you a new one, it even fits!" Allen tried to stop her as she grabbed the ring off his finger.

"Lizzie, give it back." Ciel grounded out.

"B-but... I hate this ring! I hate it!" She threw the ring at the ground and it broke into five pieces. Ciel almost slapped her, almost being Allen slipped between them and took the hit.

"A-Allen..." Lizzie whispered as Allen grabbed Ciel's hand to prevent more slaps.

"That ring was a one-of-a-kind, passed down from generation to generation ring." Allen explained.

"One of a kind?" Lizzie asked, "I-I'm so sorry Ciel..." Ciel looked down dejectedly at the once precious ring before he bent down and picked it up... and threw it out the window.

"Ciel!" Lizzie shouted, "Why... one of your precious!"

"I don't need a ring to know who I am. I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of The Phantom Company of Toys!" Ciel exclaimed, "now... didn't you want to dance?" she nodded as she grabbed his hand and they began to dance. Sebastian ushered Allen over to a piano as he got a violin and they began to play classical songs.

"I didn't know they could play instruments... especially Allen." Bard told the rest of he staff and Greil.

"Then I will join them also!" Greil shouted as he ran over and sung like he was in an opera very well. It surprised everyone that the man actually had at least one talent.

Soon the day was over and Lizzie left. As soon as she left everyone put on their regular clothes. A carriage pulled up for Greil "thank you everyone, especially Sebastian. Thank you for teaching me to be one hell of a butler!" Greil said as he tried Sebastian's one liner.

They soon went back to their jobs. Allen, Sebastian and Ciel went up to Ciel's room. Allen and Ciel were surprised when Sebastian knelled down and put the ring that was previously broken back on Ciel's finger as good as new.

"Who would I be if a Phantomhive butler couldn't do this?" Sebastian asked as he stood back up.

"I don't know Sebastian... I can't do that." Allen stated.

"Allen stop ruining the moment." Ciel said seriously.

"Me ruin the moment? Impossible!" Allen exclaimed.

**Wow, It has been way to long... I feel guilty. But on a better note, could you find the hidden exorcist? Clue: When Lizzie was talking! I am actually going to try harder to update quicker, keyword is try. Please Review!**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	5. I May Be Clusmy But You Sill Love Me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea to merge these, and the few moments that I made up, you'll know when.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**

**Chapter 5**

**[Yeah, I may be clumsy but you still love me!]**

Allen always wanted to know, but never got a straight answer out of Ciel. Always things like, 'I have this feeling...' and, 'sorry Allen, maybe next time?' everyone else didn't tell him either, even when he used his best puppy dog face, which, he'd have to admit was pretty dang adorable. So he decided to ask Ciel one last time.

"Ciel, why cant I steer the horses?" Allen asked, "You always let Sebastian, I'm always in here with you." He pouted. Ciel looked up from the envelope with a red seal on it.

"Is there something wrong with sitting next to me?" Ciel asked slightly irritated, but truthfully, he just didn't want to tell Allen.

"Its not so bad, but... are we having a trust issue?" Allen asked looking sad, "Remember Ciel I'm big brother Allen, we have to be honest with each other."

"We're not related Allen," Ciel reminded him. Slightly irked.

"It's because I eat a lot isn't it?" Allen accused the boy, "You think I'm fat."

"No it's not that... Allen you fall down walking up stairs..." Ciel sighed as Allen gave him a confused look.

"So... It's because I eat a lot isn't it?" Allen asked confused.

So, Ciel tried a different approach "You get lost walking in a circle."

"Once!" Allen defended himself, "And it was a big circle!"

"Allen no, it wasn't it was like a 30 meter radius." Ciel told him getting more agitated by the second.

"W-Well YOUR FACE!" Allen said, "And it was more like 30 MILES!"

"Your exaggerating," Ciel told him, "It only seemed like that because you got lost like 17 different ways."

"I-I DID NOT!" Allen exclaimed, "I still don't understand, your still avoiding the question, I 'm a responsible 20 year old!" Ciel had to snort, if only a little.

"Allen," Ciel put a hand on Allen's shoulder, Ciel took a deep breath and told Allen, "It's because your so much of a klutz I cant trust you with my carriage... or steering my horses... You also seem to missing something, it's called a sense of direction, you'll get us lost in like 2 minutes."

"I can't believe it!" Allen all but yelled, "You hate me!" They pulled up to a house.

"Sorry to disturb your discussion but we have arrived," Sebastian told them, immediately breaking up the conversation. They got out of the carriage.

"There are just too many people in London." Ciel said still irritated at Allen.

"It's due to the social season." Sebastian explained, "where the noblemen and women migrate from their country manor to their townhouse. Which all seem to be in London." They went inside the townhouse.

"Seasons huh?" Ciel asked sighing.

"The carefree slackers..." Allen muttered, but what Allen really thought was 'the rich bastards.'

"Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good thing. A new change of pace." Sebastian explained as they walked up the stairs .

"Really?" Allen asked, "I always find a new change of pace nerve racking."

"So it's a good thing I haven't let you steer the horses. Okay I'll remember that." Ciel teased lightly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Allen said quickly, "And which, those four aren't accompanying us." Allen said, referring to Bard, Maylene, Finnie, and Tanaka-San.

"Exactly, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet." Sebastian said.

"That's not very nice Sebastian! That's not why I brought them up!" Allen exclaimed.

"Oh? So why?" Sebastian asked.

"Simple. It's written all over your face..." Allen explained.

"Peace and quiet? Huh?" Ciel scoffed as Sebastian opened the door.

"Grief! Just where have the hidden the Tea in this house" Madame Red said, Searching the cabinet.

"It's nowhere to be found." Lau complained, searching the inside of the vase. A freaking vase! Allen sweat dropped and looked over at the other two. Only to see that their faces resembled his, Disbelieving.

"There is no way it is in there!" Madam Red exclaimed as she chuckled and got back to work.

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you doing here?" Ciel yelled.

"My, you're early!" Madam Red exclaimed as Greil popped out from behind the couch, and Lau looked up from the vase, but still holding it.

"Since you have come, It must mean..." Lau stated slowly.

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move, correct?" Madam Red finished. Ciel's eye was half-lidded, due to boredom, be he soon got down to business. Allen served them all tea after Sebastian made it.

"Just yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered." Ciel stated, "It wasn't just you average murder: It was bizarrely vicious..."

"No Ciel, I've seen bad, but I'd call this supernatural." Allen told Ciel, forgetting about this morning's argument, "The victim, this time, a Miss Mary Nichols, was cut down by a special kind of blade."

It sliced her up completely," Sebastian added, "Unhindered by any restraint."

"Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer, Jack the Ripper," Ciel said nibbling on cake.

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau asked sipping tea.

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation" Ciel told them seriously.

Lau put his cup down and chuckled, then he smirked, "Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked as he looked puzzled to Lau, then Allen.

"The darkness and scent of evil that now seep through that place, will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them." Lau answered as he got up.

"So you're saying if he sets foot in the places of crime, he may possibly go mad?" Allen asked with his thumb and fore-finger on his chin. He smirked an almost inhuman smile, "Interesting."

"Yes." Lau said as Allen dropped his smile, "Are you prepared for that?" Lau asked, as he clasped one of Ciel's cheeks, "Earl Phantomhive."

"I came here to avenge her distress." Ciel answered honestly, "Don't ask unnecessary questions." Ciel glared.

"That's excellent. Those are good eyes." Lau said. Madam Red looked quickly at Greil then took a sip of her tea.

(Later)

The 6, walked down the street to a detective looking at a paper. Lau to the right, then Allen, Ciel, Sebastian, Lastly Madam Red and Greil. To have Allen and Sebastian next to each other was an odd sight. One clad in white, the other in black. Only Ciel, Allen, and Sebastian walked forward.

"Is something wrong?" The detective asked to happily, "This isn't a place for good little boys and girls to come to…" Allen ran up and covered his mouth.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you want to live peacefully for the next month!" Allen whispered hurryingly into the detective's ear.

"Where is the victim's corpse?" Ciel angrily asked the detective.

"CORPSE!" the man yelled surprised, "what on earth are you talking about?"

"Aberlain!" The chief of Scotland Yard came up. "What did you come here for? Earl Phantomhive?"

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" 'Aberlain' asked the chief.

"I came here to clean up the mess being made by dawding hounds," Ciel smirked and shrugged. He held up his letter from the Queen, showing him the seal, "Sir Arthur Randall." Allen took the papers from Aberlain and held them to Ciel. Ciel took them and looked through them. "It looks like there aren't any significant leads yet."

Randall took the papers back and shot Allen and Ciel a nasty glare, "Scotland Yard are taking care of this case. Don't stick your nose in where it's not wanted"

"Fine by me!" Ciel said still glaring at Randall, "Let's go, Sebastian, Allen."

"Yes, sir!" Allen yelled, while Sebastian said it quietly. They walked towards their group and walked with them.

"What are you going to do?" Madam Red asked as they all began to walk away.

"Asking him may be the best option." Ciel said as Allen's eyes lit up.

"Earl, you can't mean…" Lau stated dramatically

"It's just as you suspect." Ciel stated with a bored expression on his face.

They walked to the sign that stated who, The Undertaker. Allen jumped up and went to open the door.

"So where are we?" Lau asked.

"You looked like you knew what was going on a second ago!" Greil yelled at Lau.

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of the young masters' acquaintances." Sebastian informed everyone.

"An undertaker?" Madam Red asked. Allen made the door burst open and called.

"Are you here? Hello!" Allen hollered suddenly a creepy chuckle was heard.

"I thought you would drop by sooner or later." The Undertaker chuckled.

He opened the coffin, "Welcome, Earl, Allen too." He let out a maniacal grin, "Have you finally decided to get into your own, special casket."

"As if anyone would come to do that…" Ciel muttered. "Today, we're-" The undertaker covered Ciel's mouth.

"You don't have to say it." He told Ciel. Allen ran and hugged the man. He hugged back. After all they are the best of friends.

"I understand completely. The particular guest is in an unfit state to be seen by those from the world of light." Allen finally let go, "I made her all pretty, you know?"

"Wow!" Allen stated, "Will you make me pretty when I die?"

"Of course." They both giggled.

"Allen! Down to business!" Ciel scolded. "I want to hear more about the murder."

"I see. So, being an undertaker is just your cover." Lau stated, "How much is your information." The undertakers and Allen's eyes met as they smirked. The undertaker rushed toward Lau.

"I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." He looked toward Ciel and began smiling creepily and drooling. Ciel sweat-dropped, "Now, Earl give me that!" He breathed deeply , relishing the chills sent down many spines, "Bestow the finest laughs upon me. Then I shall tell you whatever you want."

"The sicko…" Madam Red muttered

"Leave it to me." Lau stated, "I was known as the grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" You could almost see the spotlight suddenly on Lau, "The Bed Fled!" Everyone went silent.

"I suppose there's no helping it." Madam Red took the stage, "This Madam Red, known as the flower of social gatherings, will let you in on her top-secret gossip!" Sebastian covered Ciel's ears, "So when *beep* did that *beep* the little *beep* was totally *beeped* and they *beeped* and *beeped* and before *beep*… It was something like that."

Allen immediately stood up. "My turn!" He yelled, "Okay, once was a clown, and he lost one of his juggling balls, so he went to another clown and asked if he'd seen them. And then- phht!" Allen clasped his mouth shut. He almost couldn't stop himself from laughing, "And then- PHHT!" Allen began bursting out laughing, ruining the joke. (Got this from 'For Tea' by allPod. Go read it!) So when Allen finally calmed down he was also out.

"Well then, the only one left is the Earl, last time I lost. But I won't this time!" The undertaker exclaimed.

"I suppose there is no other way around it." Sebastian walked up.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Everyone please step outside." Everyone stood where they were as Sebastian pulled at his gloves, "Under no circumstances are you to peek inside!" They all went outside with sweat-drops. All od a sudden there was incredibly loud laughter filling the Undertakers building, making the sign eventually fall down. Sebastian opened the door.

"Please enter," He smiled, "It seems he is willing to tell us what we wanted to know."

The undertaker was drooling on his desk. "I have seen Utopia," Later, The undertaker served everyone drinks in beakers. "Recently, I've been seeing something every so often; 'customers' with a little bit missing."

"A little missing?" Allen inquired.

"Yes, a little missing." The undertaker said holding the diagram of an upper human body, "Like a Uterus, It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her Uterus alone was completely cut out."

"While it may not have been a largely populated street, it would have been difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task there in the pitch black." Sebastian stated.

"You're quite the sharp one, Mr. Butler, I thought the exact same thing." He walked to Ciel and dropped an arm on his shoulders, "First, to cut the prey'snneck, then to cut here." He motion ed towards Ciel's tummy, "and steal what's important"

"He'll defiantly kill again," Allen stated.

"Yes dear," The undertaker said, "He's the type that won't stop until someone stops him. Can you stop him? Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I swear on my family crest," Ciel stated importantly, "Those who dirty Her Majesty's garden will be dispatched without exception, whatever it takes."

They were about to leave so Allen gave the undertaker a hug good-bye. Greil volunteered to steer the carriage. Ciel agreed.

"Oh, I see how it is. You let Greil steer the carriage but not me? He's more klutzy then I am!" Allen yelled, "I call discrimination!"

"No Allen, he's not." Ciel stated, "That story narrowed it down quite a bit." Ciel said before Allen could say otherwise.

"Firstly it is an individual quite expert in medical dissection." Sebastian clarified.

"Also, someone of that sort who has no alibi for that night." Allen also clarified, "and, from the fact they took the organs with them, someone involved with some manner of ritual, sect, or even black magic."

"Just how does that narrow it down?" Madam Red asked impatiently, "Dissections are something any doctor- even I- can do. Summer is almost at an end, too. In one more week, when the season ends, all the nobles will return home with the personal doctors they brought with them!"

"Well then," Sebastian interrupted, "we should just investigate until that time."

"What?" Lau asked.

"It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhive's to be able to do that." Ciel smirked as Sebastian explained.

"We will draw up a list of suspects immediately and go through everyone on it." Allen told Ciel, leaving the other nobles in a state of shock.

Sebastian opened the door and picked Allen up bridal style. "Well then, if you excuse us." Ciel waved bye, and Sebastian jumped out with Allen. The others looked out the windows.

"This carriage is going at full pelt!" Madam Red squealed, only to find Sebastian and Allen gone.

"Sebastian and Allen said they'd do it," Ciel stated, "We should just take afternoon tea or something and wait."

When they got back home Lau opened the door. They stood in shock when they saw Sebastian and Allen bowing to them.

"Welcome back, we have been awaiting your arrival." Sebastian told them.

"The preparations for afternoon tea have been made." Allen said as Sebastian took Ciel's beloved hat.

"You… Why are you here?" Madam Red asked.

"We finished the business we were attending to, so we returned ahead of you," Sebastian clarified.

"You guys already drew up the list?" Madam Red asked, surprised.

"No." Sebastian stated still smiling, "I made a list of the potential suspects we were addressing earlier, than we went and questioned them all."

"Let me tell you it was a piece of cake." Allen exclaimed.

"Sebastian, Allen, that's a little too far-fetched for anyone to-," Madam Red started. Sebastian opened one of the scrolls.

"Earl Bailey's doctor, Richard Oswald, was with friends at the whitehouse pub. He has an alibi, and no sect connections." Sebastian told them. Ciel smirked proudly.

"The surgeon of the Royal London Central Hospital, Madam Haywhite was talking to Boey at Steep Line: And thus has an alibi, no connections to any Sects." Allen said.

"The personal doctor of the Chamber's household, William Samset, attended to the Howard family party and therefore has an alibi." Madam Red looked ready to faint as Sebastian kept explaining until he got to the end. "No connections to any sects. That concludes our research."

"We have narrowed those who fit the conditions down to a single person." Allen said.

"Are you two really just butlers?" Madam Red asked, "You're not from Military Intelligence or something, are you?"

"No, I am just one hell of a butler." Sebastian clarified.

"Close…" Allen muttered. They all got ready for the plan.

"Alastair Chamber, of the Druitt Viscount family." Sebastian pushed his fake glasses up.

"He received his degree in medicine at university, but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at home." Sebastian explained.

"However, behind the scenes, he invites those to whom he is especially close to secret parties." Allen explained

"There is a rumor going around that he is involved with black magic." Madam Red told them.

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties." Lau joined also, "And prostitutes are made into living sacrifices."

"Tonight is the last party of the season." They got out Ciel was dressed in a long pink gown with black vertical stripes. He also had top hat and piggy-tails. He was obviously disguised as a girl, "This is our only chance."

Madam Red began explaining roles for everyone. "Ciel, you're my nice who's come up from the country." She told him. "Sebastian, you are Ciel's personal tutor." She looked Allen up and down. The young butler was in a beautiful red gown (Curtsy of Madam Red) and had his long white hair in an elaborate up-do. He also had make-up on. "Allen you can be Sebastian's fiancé."

"Why am I your niece?" Ciel asked a little peeved.

"I wanted a girl!" Madam Red confessed.

"Is that why I am a girl also?" Allen inquired.

"No," She said, "You look pretty cross-dressing." Allen immediately blushed as they walked in.

"If it was discovered that you're a Phantomhive, it would be bad, right?" Madam Red asked the tree secretly. "Also Viscount Druitt is a real womanizer with a wide range of defenses. So this makes things easier." Allen and Ciel looked horrified.

"Did you not say yourself, 'no matter what'?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glared at Sebastian as they walked inside. Allen, Ciel, and Sebastian stayed together.

"First we must find the Viscount." Sebastian informed.

"The last thing in the world I'd want to is for Elizabeth to see me like this." Ciel quietly said as he relished the fact the girl is not there, but it only lasted a second.

"Ah! That dress is so pretty!" A girlish squeal was heard. They looked back quickly surprised. No one was more surprised than Allen though. T-That woman. The one Lizzie was talking to. Beautiful green tinted hair, a purple gown. It was HER. "There are so many people in lovely dresses! They're all so cute!"

"Young Ma-Mistress?" Sebastian asked concerned, "please calm down. While we still can…"

"Ah! That dress is cute too!" Lizzie said spotting Ciel and Allen.

"Over here for a moment." Sebastian whispered. "Allen go distract her!" Allen nodded.

(With Allen)

He walked over to Lizzie.

"Your dress is really pretty!" She told him.

"Thank you," Allen said softly and more girly than his real voice. "Can you please be a doll and introduce me to that woman, the one you were just talking to. With the green tinted hair."

"Okay!" Lizzie said as they were trying to find her. "I'm Elizabeth Middleford."

"A-Alice Whammy." Allen introduced himself as. (Death Note reference!)

They chatted for about 3 more minutes before they found the woman.

"Hello again!" Lizzie said to her, "She wanted to meet you."

"Hello I am Lady Lenalee Bookman." Lenalee introduced herself. She must have gotten married to Lavi.

"Alice Whammy." Allen curtsied.

"It's funny…" Lenalee whispered, looking at him.

"What is?" Lizzie asked, personally Allen forgot she was there. It seemed Lenalee did to because she practically jumped 3 feet.

"You remind me of someone I know." Lenalee said. "Although he's a boy. His name is Allen Walker."

"I can see your married, to whom?" Allen changed the subject.

"What?" Lenalee asked, "Lavi Bookman."

"I don't know him, can you introduce us?" Allen asked.

"Sure. Let's go over there; he's by the man with the white streak in his hair." Lenalee guided him over without Lizzie to Lavi.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted and kissed her.

"This is my husband Lavi." Lenalee said.

"M-Moyashi!" Lavi yelled.

"My name is Alice!" Allen yelled, "Alice Whammy." He curtsied.

"Sorry I mistook you for someone else." Lavi apologized.

"I am Baron Arystar Krory the Third." Krory introduced himself. They talked until Allen realized he had forgotten about Lizzie.

"It's too bad Yu isn't here, he would probably love to meet you." Lavi suddenly said.

"Well where is he?" Allen was happy to hear of Kanda.

"I'm afraid he's dead." Lenalee said, as Allen felt his heart break.

"Uh- that's too bad. Um, I must go- my fiancé. Sebastian is waiting for me." Allen walked into Druitt on accident. It seemed Ciel had messed up his chance so Allen took it instead. Or maybe it was because he looked so young.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Druitt asked Allen.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Alice. Yes I am, I just got some bad news though, care to help me; a damsel in distress?" Allen asked politely.

He kissed his hand and said, "Of course, Alice."

"I am a little overwhelmed by this wonderful party." Allen told him, "But I was hoping for a chance to talk to you, Viscount."

"Ah?" Druitt said.

"Well, you are the host, talking to a man like you, it's an honor." Allen said quite seductively.

"That's quite selfish of you" Druitt said as he put his hang on Allen's waist, "Should I introduce you to something much more fun?" He ran his fingers down more near his butt.

"You know of more fun things to do, Viscount?" Allen asked innocently .

"Of course, and I shall teach you." He grabbed Allen by the chin. "My sweet Alice."

"Such as?" Allen asked.

"Do you want to know?" Druitt whispered in his ear.

"Defiantly, your certainly intriguing me." Allen whispered back. He grabbed Allen's chin. He kissed Allen's and let go, bringing Allen to a door.

"Come inside." Druitt said to him. Allen clenched his fists and walked inside. Allen got led into a door. "Where we're about to go is a very fun and splendid place." Allen walked inside with Druitt.

'What is this sickly sweet scent?' Allen thought as his sight got fuzzy. He collapsed seeing Druitt with an insane grin on his face.

"Yes, it really is a splendid place." Druitt whispered in Allen's ear. "Alice."

Allen awoke with a blindfold on his face.

"And now, for the much anticipated main event of the night." Druitt had said. He heard a cloth coming of something, probably off the cage he was in. "You may appreciate, enjoy, and treasure her. That will make the ritual shine even more. It is up to the customer whether or not we sell her in pieces. Her eyes are like beautiful liquid silver. "

'An underground auction?' Allen thought confused at his location.'

"I shall reveal them now." Druitt said as Allen felt the blindfold coming off.

'So, this man sold off the organs of prostitutes here?' This furthered to confuse Allen.

"We will start at 1000 guinea!" Allen heard Druitt exclaim.

"2000!" someone said just as the blindfold came off.

"3000!" A new voice shouted.

"3500!"

Allen just opened his eyes as someone yelled "5000!"

The light suddenly went out.

"Neah! Come out to play!" Allen said as he changed into his Noah form. Allen quickly got out of the cage murdering and knocking out everyone there. Neah began to laugh and head upstairs to Sebastian, covered in blood. The upstairs was empty except for Sebastian and the exorcists.

"Seba-Chan!" Allen yelled out. And hugged Sebastian. "I did it." He whispered.

"A-Alice?" Krory asked. As he looked at the noah.

"Alice… No I'm Neah!" Allen said. "The 14th, The Noah of Wishes, Neah Walker!"

"It's a good thing Komui sent us." Lavi said. "Except he expected akuma."

Allen took down his hair and rubbed off the foundation covering his left eye.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee whispered.

Allen began laughing maniacally.

"Seba-Chan, where's Ciel-Kun, I wanna go home!" He said childishly, ignoring the exorcists.

Ciel hit Allen over the head.

"Don't give me a stupid nickname." Ciel said, "And stop acting 5! You always do that on a mission!"

"Nut-uh!" Allen said, "You know I'm merely a young boy of 15!"

"More like 20!" Ciel yelled back.

Sebastian picked the two up and Allen yelled, "See you later! Exorcists!" as they left.

(The next day)

They looked at the newspaper which title was 'Jack the Ripper Strikes again?'

"So it wasn't the Viscount?" Madam Red asked. Both Allen and Ciel were trembling in anger.

"Allen! You Klutzy Idiot!" Ciel yelled.

"Well at least I got him down there!" Allen yelled back, "Why did you fail?"

"My anger just got the best of me!" Ciel yelled back, "But at least I wasn't clumsy enough to imprison the wrong person!"

"You would have done the same!" Allen yelled back.

**Phew! Finally done. After you know 4 months. SORRY! Hope you liked. Sorry I practically changed Ciel and Allen's role. I just though Ciel would actually mess up and the Viscount wouldn't actually go for a 15 year old. AGAIN THOUGH SORRY, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER!**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	6. Is it just the Reaper who is gay?

**Heyyyy….. It's me Miss. Jessi-Pon. I know what you're probably like. Finally she updates, She never updates! Well I hope you like this one! Oh! YES! Happy Valentine's day, you get a Greil!**

**Chapter 6: Is everyone seemingly gay here? Or is it just the Reaper?**

"This isn't time to be playing chess." Ciel said as Madam Red moved one of her white pawns.

"Nothing good comes from overexerting yourself." Madam Red replied leaning back into her chair, "Why no leave it to Sebastian and Allen?" She stared at Sebastian who was making what seemed to be tea, and Allen getting ready to serve it, but still was not talking to Sebastian. "Allen looks a lot sadder since the party what happened? It seems like someone died…."

"I don't know what is wrong, but those two are just some of my pawns." Ciel declared, "It is me who gives the orders and moves them." He picked up one of his black horses, "However they are not a normal pawn, they are pawns that can get across the whole board in one move." He flicked Madam Red's white king down, and she gasped. "Like this."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Madam Red asked him.

"Yes, if it was a game we were talking about." Ciel rested his head on his hands that were interlinked with each other. He smirked. "However. Rules hold no meaning in the real world. There will inevitably be knights who break the rules, and pawns who disobey orders." He opened his eye and stared into hers, "If you let your guard down for even an instant, you'll be in check mate." As he put down his rook piece to signify Game Over.

"There should be many ways for you to live," Madam Red commented casually, "That don't involve you being the underworld's guard dog." Ciel put down his cup of tea, "My sister, your mother, would have wanted that for you as well. Even so," She looked back at him, "the reason you have returned to this underworld." She took a deep breathe once again, "is that you want revenge for the death of your parents, isn't it?"

Ciel's eyes widened slightly then answered in a bored voice, "Even if you exact revenge, it will not bring back those who have died. Nor will it bring happiness to them. But…" He inhaled sharply, "I did not return to the ways of the Phantomhives because of the previous generation." He looked down at his ring and rubbed it, "I did it for myself, in order to bestow the same pain and humiliation I felt, upon those who betrayed us and sullied the Phantomhive name."

She huffed quietly, and looked to her lap, "I still remember the day you were born." She got up and walked to Ciel's chair, "You were so small and fragile, and you brought out my protective instinct." She put a hand on his head. "I was unable to have children, but I really do think of you as my own son." She kneeled down to his level, "If possible, I'd like to take your leave of…"

He swatted her hand off and she gasped, "The reason I'm doing this now is down to my own wishes and choices." He looked her in the eye again. "I do not regret it, nor do I wish to be indulged out of pity. Not by anyone." She looked sadly at him before getting up and leaving. Sebastian put on her coat.

"I'll be fine from here, Sebastian." She told him while buttoning up her jacket.

"But…." Allen immediately argued.

"Please, either of you do not stray from that child's side." She whispered so Ceil didn't hear. "So he does not wander off his path and get lost."

"His path huh?" Allen said quietly, "But what if he didn't pick his path, we all are puppet toys for god to play with after all. Its only human nature to keep moving forward, and to never stop walking." She looked at Allen weirdly. "We shall, without fail. We intend to stay and protect him until the end." Allen told her. He looked directly into her eyes. His stare bore into hers, "From any danger."

Sebastian opened the door to reveal Greil, in a cloak and holding an umbrella from the rain. "I have come to pick you up, mistress." Sebastian shut the door as the lightening hit.

(That night)

Allen and Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door awakening him from his sleep. They walked in. "How is it?"

"No matter how many times I re-examine it, the answer is the same." Sebastian explained as Allen nodded in agreement to signify that he too keep getting the same answer to the case of Jack the Ripper.

Ceil sat up, "The viscount wasn't involved in yesterday's case."

"That's right." Allen told him. "I believe it would be practically impossible for him, or anyone else in his household for that matter."

"That's right, the people in there are…" To get rid of the thought he shook his head gently, "At any rate, tomorrow we shall… A-Allen…. Sebastian… impossible!" He looked right up into Allen's grim face and Sebastian's smirking one.

"I've told you many times, have I not? I will not lie to you. I'm not sure about Allen though." He chuckled slightly.

"Hey!" Allen said, "I would never lie to my own little brother."

"I'm not your brother, Allen." Ciel said sternly.

"Oh how you wound me so, from your mean, ugly words. How can you treat big brother Allen like this?" Ciel just ignored him this time and let Sebastian talk.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Of those with proficiently in the medical arts, connections to black magic or cults, and who lack an alibi at the time of the incidents, Viscount Druitt is the only one who fits the profile."

Ciel's hand fisted on the bed, he clenched his teeth. "Does that mean the investigation was just a farce, then?"

Sebastian just smiled, "I am one hell of a butler, so I am faithful to that which my master has ordered and asked of me." He put a hand over his heart, if he had one or not, Allen didn't really know. Although Allen was quite certain he didn't need to breathe. That's when Ciel's teeth clenched even more. Sebastian threw the papers to Allen who caught them, successfully. "Under one of your orders, I am to be your pawn and your sword." He gave Ciel a daring smile, "So, please, Young Master, move me into check.

(Later, not much though like 30 minutes.)

"He'll come if we hang out here, won't he…?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian confirmed.

"It's true that, among the prostitutes who were killed, there were other similarities apart from their organs having been removed." Ciel said. He smirked, "Maybe we should have dressed Allen up as a prostitute, you know, for bait. He is the only one who can successfully pull of being female after all. Sometimes I doubt him of even being male…"

"That isn't very nice Ciel, last time I checked I have a dick. And what about me is even feminine?" Allen said pouting. Ciel sighed and continued his conversation with Sebastian.

"Beautiful shimmering black hair…" Sebastian said, although Ciel didn't seem to notice at all.

"But why did he need to kill them?" Ciel asked.

"That allure which could even be called sinful." Sebastian stated once again.

"And also, I-"Ciel was about to ask something else before he was interrupted.

"That wonderful softness." He said, "Ah, that wonderful softness." Ciel was now shaking in anger.

Ciel and Allen looked back at Sebastian to see what was going on. Sebastian had a black cat on his lap and he was playing with it, "Listen when someone is talking to you!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian snapped out of it. "I apologize. I was simply so taken with its rare beauty that… soft." Suddenly a scream was sounded into the night.

They all looked back in surprise. "There shouldn't be any way for someone to go through." Ciel said.

"Let's go!" Allen said as they ran toward where the scream was.

Ciel opened the door and blood splashed on his cheek. His eyes were wide, in something close to terror. He saw the bloody hand on the floor, they were too late. Her eyes were blank and still open, her corpse laid on the floor with a pool of blood beneath her it almost looked like a piece of artwork.

"You cannot!" Sebastian said as he covered the boy's eyes. Allen just looked at the corpse in remorse. (Or what he could from it.)

"May your soul find peace in heaven." He said placing a fist over his heart. Sebastian jumped to where Allen was, "Amen."(1)

Ciel was trembling, after a few shaky breaths he threw up. Sebastian looked up when they heard footsteps. Allen was behind Sebastian.

"You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not," Sebastian stated, "Jack the Ripper? No." Sebastian paused his next words caused Allen to look up, "Greil Sutcliffe."

Allen looked at the man in horror. He raised a bloody glove. His eyes were wide in terror. "N-No, this isn't…" He took a step down, "I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too…"

"Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Greil?" Sebastian asked, "This is the first time I have met someone like you in the human world." Sebastian began to smile, "You show the facade of a helpless butler to everyone." Allen was now trembling. "You really fooled everyone quite splendidly."

"D-Doshite?" Allen asked, "Why do my friends keep betraying me?"

"Splendidly…" Greil whispered. He brought his head up he had a smile fit for a maniac. His teeth were defiantly not human. "Really?" He took of the ribbon in his hair, "That's right, I am an actress." He took of his glasses, and took out his comb. He ran the comb through his hair, "Quite an exceptional one at that." As he brushed the comb through his hair it turned bright, scarlet red. He even put some fake eyelashes on, "But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" He put on black gloves.

"It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian. For now." Sebastian explained coolly.

"My, that's quite the subservient personality you have." He got a new pair of glasses and placed them on. He pushed them up. "However, I suppose that's also splendid for a handsome man like yourself. Well then, once again, Sebastian…. No, Seba-Chan! I wall announce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Greil Sutcliffe. As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly." He blew a kiss. Sebastian went cold. "My, I finally get to meet you without a disguise." He bowed, "I was quite surprised to begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler."

"Surely that is my line." Sebastian told him. "For someone like you to be acting as a butler… You are supposed to be a neutral being in the balance between gods and humans: a reaper." Sebastian felt Allen tense on his back. "Why would you, briefly like unto God, become a butler?"

"Indeed…" Greil questioned himself, "Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?" Ciel straightened up.

"And that woman is?" Sebastian asked.

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" A female's voice said. Allen stopped trembling and looked at the woman, then finally let the tears fall. Ciel took Sebastian's hand of his eyes once he heard the door close.

"Madam." Ciel said.

She chuckled, "This was beyond my expectations. To think that there would be someone able to see Greil's true nature..."

"You were on the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam." Ciel explained. "However, your alibi was perfect."

"You even suspected me, one of your relatives?" Madam Red asked surprised.

"If the individual was capable of becoming "Jack", blood relations had no bearing." Ciel told her. "It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room within a split second without us noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then "Jack the Ripper" could be none other than Madam Red and Greil Sutcliffe!" He looked at both of them sharply, "Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors. They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work." He took a paper out from his vest, "Among the list of patients we compiled, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that room, Mary Kelly. We knew that, if we loitered around here, you'd be sure to show up." Suddenly he go a flash back. "Though we could not save her…"

"This is so unfortunate, Ciel," She looked at him sadly, "my adorable nephew. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again." Her fist clenched," However, this time, I will not give anything up!" Suddenly there was the sound of a chain saw starting and an attack directed toward Ciel. Allen jumped in front and activated his crown clown. "AH! Allen-dear I was wondering where you were!"

"Doshite? Why does everyone abandon me?" Allen asked Madam Red and Greil. "Doshite? Why am I always suffering?" His tears were coming out in fat globs, "Can't I trust anyone?"

"Ah! Allen Walker! Destroyer of Time! God's favorite Disciple!" Greil yelled out, "Or maybe… No…" Greil chuckled as Allen's skin turned gray. And black bleeding crosses appeared on his forehead. "A battle between black and white. Noah and Innocence in one body!"

"Greili-Pon what is that?" Allen asked him.

"Reapers have a tool they use to prey on people's soul's." Sebastian explained as Greil jumped back. "It is the Reapers sythe."

"Don't give it a lame name like "scythe"!" Greil yelled to Sebastian. "It took such trouble to customize it!" He brought it to its face, "It's able to shred any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted this death scythe." He spun around and put a finger to his lips, making himself appear innocent, "I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown rusty. It's been a while, so I want a good workout wi-th yo-u!"

"Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments?" Sebastian asked. "I am in the middle of my work."

"AH! How stoic!" Greil said waving around his death scythe. "That part of you pushes me over the edge, too!" Greil took a step toward Allen, talking to him again, "You know, I love the color red. Hairs, clothes, lipstick, even your red scar Allen! Red is my favorite color. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood." Greil got ready to fight with Allen, "Allen, I'll make you into an even more appealing man. I will carve you down to your inner depths, that way you can stand near my Seba-Chan and you won't feel ugly! Scattering that beautiful rose-color everywhere!"

Sebastian turned away, "Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down soul's heading for death. Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows." He walked to Ciel put his cloak on him and turned back around. "Your poor taste, which violates both of those ideals, quite simply sickens me. One thing is certain though, I'm joining this fight."

"Oh my, Seba-Chan." He started the chainsaw, "Even so, I'm a butler to die for!"

Ceil put his fingers on his eye-patch, "On behalf of her majesty, and by my own sullied name, I order you: Dispose of them!" He opened his eye and showed everyone the pentagram. Allen started to giggle.

"Yes, my Lord!" Sebastian said. Then he clasped his glove on his right hand with his teeth and pulled it off. With like the most sexy facial expression on his face ever. Allen activated Crown Clown again and took out his sword of Exorcism. Suddenly Greil used his Scythe to attack Allen.

"Ah! Splendid!" Greil shouted as Allen guarded. "Flee more! " Allen guarded again taking a few more steps back, "This is terrific. Allen!" Allen kept guarding when Greil began to attack Sebastian, pinning him to a wall. He had the blade stopped. "If you don't run fast, you'll be shredded." The fabric on Sebastian's coat ripped. This made Greil smile even more, "Hurting you little by little will be most effective, won't it?"

"You and I have become the guard dog and the prey." Madam Red stated to Ciel. Allen was going to start to run to the boy but Greil pinned him and Sebastian down, "If you're going to hunt me down," She took out a knife and began to run to Ciel. "there's only one way!" She cut his arm. He held it.

"Why would you, a doctor…" Ciel asked.

"Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" She turned back around dramatically and put a hand to his throat. "A brat like you…" Her hand tightened, "Like you…" She smiled a little. "You should have never been born!" She raised the knife. Ciel gasped startled. His blue eye went wide, "sister!" Madam red whispered.

"Young master!" Sebastian ripped through.

"No Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel shouted as he stopped. Allen got out of Greil's grasp also and ran over. She dropped the knife. Sebastian was holding his cut up arm.

"Seba-Chan, my, you're so daring!" Greil said.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered as he saw the arm. Allen went to his 'white' form.

"Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save that kid." Greil told him. "How Allen got away, I haven't figured out, I was stepping on him hard. Look at yourself in comparison, Madam. Hurry up and get rid of that kid!" Allen looked over to see the madam crying Allen hugged her.

"My beloved sister… My beloved… Their beloved little… I can't. I just can't" She was half sob, half whispering. "I can't kill this child."

"What are you saying after having cut up all those women?" Greil asked. "If you' don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one disposed of."

"Madam." Allen whispered, "I know it hurts."

"But this child is my…" She sobbed as the scythe was placed through her and Allen. Luckily since Allen was shorter it only hit his shoulder. But the effect was nearly the same.

"I'm so disappointed, Madam Red!" Greil shouted. "I have no interest if you're just like all the other women!" Madam Red and Allen fell backwards. And Cinema tape came rushing out of the cut. In Madam Red's they were transported into her tragic romance tale. How she loved Ciel's father and why she couldn't have kids, even how she met Greil. Sebastian explained to what was going on. Next they were transported into Allen's.

"_He's your dog, right? Aren't you sad?" Allen asked.  
"So sad I could die." The clown was in a fake noose, "But I can't cry, I don't know if the tears are dried up, they just won't come. Where are you from? I haven't seen you before." The clown asked.  
"I do odd jobs around here so I can keep out of the orphanages. I've brought you dinner once or twice." Allen explained, "What was his name? He licked my hand yesterday, and his tongue was warm, so why am I crying?"  
"Ah, I see, so you were Allen's friend too." The man said._

"_MANA!" A little Allen yelled bringing back Mana's soul.  
"A-Allen? How could you turn me into an akuma! I curse you ALLEN!"_

"_The akuma are powerless, and become dangerous toys of the Millennium Earl, killing them are the only way to save them, a human born with an anti-Akuma weapon….what an unfortunate fate…" A man with Red hair was kneeling down to Allen, "You also seem to be an apostle possessed by god." He said, "How would you like to be an exorcist?"_

The next few scenes were his life with the Red haired man, or 'Master Cross'.

"_Hah. Moyashi." Kanda said.  
"My names Allen BaKanda!" Allen yelled._

"_I was abandoned and alone for having this weird left arm. But Mana, he was the one who took me in, he wasn't afraid of my left arm."_

"_I first thought Mana was cursing me out of anger, but as I began to fight more and more akuma, I realized something, they don't shed tears of hatred, but of deepest love and sorrow of those who made them an akuma, THEY WEEP KNOWING WE COULD NEVER BEAR THE PAIN! I discovered my fate was to be an exorcist not to atone for sin, but live true to my calling here, and this weapon has been a faithful guide. Akuma are tragic creature! They shouldn't have to suffer in this existence! Therefore, I destroy them."_

"_Don't worry about me, I took the bullets earlier to protect John, but with this level of attack, it can't hurt me. You see whenever this anti-akuma weapon is activated inside me; it exhibits superhuman strength and incredible speed. The bullets hard exteriors are no match, it is god's weapon and it exists for the sole purpose of defeating yours!"_

"_I am Road Camelot, Noah's Dreams, and I'm a proud member of the human race."_

"_Go ahead and shot. But don't forget your arm is also a weapon. Such a sweet heart you are Allen."_

"_Deeper Allen, Deeper into the realm of Black and White."_

"_Senno Kowa sagashiteteru,  
Diajino Hearto sagashiteteru,  
Anata wa Atari,  
Daichi kami yu" (Unsure if right.)_

"_Suman isn't this great… his life energy is gone…"_

"_Hello, boy." A man with gray skin, a business suit and gloves on walked up to Allen. "Would you be Allen Walker?_

"_ IIIITTTTTTTTT!" Allen's left arm got destroyed._

"_Listen Tease, Don't eat him. Just open a hole in his heart. I should give courageous people like you time before they die. The blood will flow from your heart, and your body will fill with terror. And you'll die, suffering." He plunged the tease into his heart, "Did that hurt? But it's okay now. We're done." He stole a button, "Pleasant dreams, kid." He took his cards and dropped them over his body._

'_The moon seems so big.' He reached a hand towards the moon. 'No… Stay away. I… Not yet…Not yet.' _

_A cartoon figure of Allen was near a lake, 'Where… is this place?' He looked at the moon, 'A big white moon. A world unlike reality… Did I die… and go to the afterlife? Huh? Even though the moon in the sky is white… The moon on the water's surface is black…' he kneeled down to get a better look the water's surface, only to see ruins and a girl sitting with a corpse on her lap, 'That's… Those ruins are… Don't tell me… It can't be! What happened to everyone? What about the war? Why is Lenalee there… all alone in a place like that?' Allen looked sadly at the water. 'I've gotta go…! To Lenalee.' An arm reached out and grabbed Allen's arm through the water. 'Who's… there?' A different voice asked. 'The water's freezing over? Damn it! Let go! LENALEE!' The whole lake froze over except one spot. There was a shadowy figure that looked like Allen._

'_I'm… I'm still… alive!' there was an orange haired girl sleeping on his bed. Bandages were covering him, 'why… Why am I still alive? That Noah should have killed me. It felt as though I was dying. A feeling I couldn't get away from, no matter how much I wanted to… That was definitely death!' He began trembling and crying, 'Why am I crying? Is being alive a good thing? A bad thing? I don't know. But my shivering won't stop!' A skull manifested with a star with a D on it, 'Mana!_

"_That door won't open if you push it. Interested in something here?" A man from the shadows asked.  
"Not Really." Allen replied, "I was just walking and found myself here. Is there any way to open it?"  
"It can't be opened. How about going back? What would going forward into a place like this do for you?" The man answered.  
"I'm just going forward. I don't want to stop." Allen answered.  
"Even though you don't have a left arm?" The man asked. Allen stared at the man wide eyed. "It's not as though I'm trying to complain or anything. I'm asking out of curiosity."  
"Who are you?" Allen asked him.  
"The head of the Black Order's Asian Branch, Bak Chan." Bak answered. "Allen Walker, would you like to become one of this branch's office workers? From noon, switch to the support team. Seek out a different path. Even though you're not an exorcist anymore, there are still plenty of things you can do out there. I'm sure there's something you can do. God won't condemn you."  
"God?" Allen began to cry, "I don't care about that." The man looked at Allen surprised, Allen began to beat the door down, " I… I swore to myself, that I would destroy the akumas. To my friends, that I would fight with them. To this world, that I would save it! THAT I WOULD CONTINUE WALKING THROUGH TIME UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" Allen began to get on his knees, sobbing, "Open. Open. Dammit. This is the only path left for me!"_

"_FOU!" The man named Bak yelled. She stumbled toward Allen.  
"I gottcha," She said, "Walker. Don't give up. You've got more spirit in ya than most, so I know you'll be fine." She morphed into an almost exact clone of Allen. "I'm sure you'll be able to activate in. Keep trying."  
"Fou, what are you…" Allen asked. It smiled as it stepped back. "You can't! Stop! FOU!" He reached out for her.  
"Since I'm a guardian deity and not an exorcist, it's likely I won't defeat him." She was stepping back into the hole, "But, I can at least buy you some time, so please get out of here." She jumped into the closing rocks.  
"Don't do it!" Allen yelled. "Mr. Bak, please stop her! Bring her back! I'll go instead! FOU!" Allen saw the confrontal scene. "Knock it off!" Allen pushed himself of the scientist. "Stop!" He ran to the closing gate.  
It closed as soon as he got to it. His fist clenched on the rubble. "FOU!" Allen grabbed Bak by his jacket, "Please open in, Mr. Bak."  
"Stop it Walker." Bak told him.  
"Please, open this up!" Allen begged.  
"It's useless." The scientists grabbed Allen.  
"Walker, calm down." The brown hair scientist said.  
"Are you just going to abandon Fou?" Allen asked.  
"You, the exorcists, are our only remaining hope." Bak told him. Allen was shaking in anger, "If even one exorcist dies, do you know how greatly the outcome of this war will be affected? There's nothing more we can do for Fou."  
"No." The only female scientist whispered. _It sorta reminded them of May-Lene.  
_"If you care about her at all, you'll endure and continue to move forward." Bak whispered.  
"Quit trying to act so level-headed about this." Allen said as he calmed down, "You're actually worked up, aren't you? You've even broken out in hives, tears too."  
"No! These are…" Bak tried to get rid of the evidence of tears.  
"I understand your feelings completely, Mr. Bak." He put his one palm on the close off. "I'll open it myself!" They looked at him like was crazy, "If you won't open it for me, I'll open it myself and continue to move forward! If I can't open it on my own, I trust you won't object?"  
"Objections, huh?" Bak asked, "I've go plenty, ya damn idiot!" The brown haired one and the oldest on grabbed onto him.  
"Damn right!" The younger said.  
"Sorry about this Mr. Walker," The old one said.  
"What's the matter, Mr. Bak?" Allen yelled angrily. "You really want to save Fou, don't you? The hives you're sprouting everywhere are proof enough!"  
His back straightened, "Forget about my hives!" Bak blushed, "Because you were hit by the dark matter, your body is slowly breaking down! You think you can fight like that? If I punch you, your body could very well crumble! I don't see anyone here dumb enough to send you out in this condition, do you?" Allen had an angry face on, "listen to your orders, exorcist!" Allen's eyebrow twitched and he gave Bak a hard, cold glare.  
"You sure about that, Mr. Bak?" Allen asked.  
"What do you mean?" Bak asked as he kneeled close to Allen.  
"I'll tell everyone you've been stalking Lenalee." He looked at Allen frightened, "I doubt you'll get off easily. Hard to say whether or not you'd live."  
"W-W-Wa-Walker!" Bak was literally shivering.  
"Master Bak/Director?" The two asked letting go of Allen. Allen got up but was quickly stopped by Bak.  
"You're blackmailing me, aren't you?" Bak asked, "How can you do such a thing, Allen Walker? I still can't allow this! I won't allow you to disappear. I've already told you, haven't I? Your enemy is a level 3! What could you possibly hope to achieve by walking right into his hands?"  
"It's pointless to argue!" Allen told him. "I won't back down!"  
"Knock it off, already!" Bak told Allen.  
"When we met, you asked me if I wanted to return to the battlefield." Allen said, "I replied with a 'yes'!"  
"That's because I wanted to know if you would still fight as an exorcist!" Bak told him, "With your innocence not yet restored, you're just an average human!"  
"You're wrong!" Allen yelled, startling everyone, "You're wrong. I'm… I'm no longer human. Earlier, when I met that akuma, the blood within me that I thought was frozen became excited and flooded my entire body. The heart which had long stopped beating began throbbing faster and faster within me. The feeling of my blood growing ever warmer as it circulated felt great."  
"Walker, what are you saying?" Bak asked.  
"I understand now." His left eye activated, "Before when you said my very existence is an akuma-fighting weapon, you may have been right. " He started crying blood from his left eye and tears from his right, "The thing my heart was constantly searching for was the akuma! I'm no longer human! I'm an exorcist, please let me return to the battlefield." One of his blood tears dropped and his innocence grabbed ahold of him. "To the akuma!"_

"_Left side for akuma, the right is for the humans."_

"_Good evening, it seems we meet again, Allen Walker!" A man said how was fat, and sorta looked like a marshmellow.  
"Good evening, Earl." Allen replied smirking.  
"You are quite the troublesome person," The Earl stated, "Every time I see you, you get in my way."_

"_That appearance you look like the white clown who chased after Auguste." The Earl stated, "You're such a funny child."  
"Then like a true white clown, I will stop your tomfoolery!" Allen yelled._

_I'm trying to keep everyone I can together so we can all go home together Lenalee! I promise we'll all go home together!"_

"_No- Why, Why are these symbols here?" Allen asked.  
"That is… the words…"  
"Melody… no!"  
'soshite booya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku haino nakano honowo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami  
itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
gin no hitomino yuragu yoruni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuokuno toshi tsuki ga  
ikutsu inoriwo  
tsuchi e kaeshitemo  
watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konokoni aiwo  
tsunaida te ni kiss wo'_

"_Master those lyrics… why…?"_

"_You are allowed to speak with Cross Marian now." A guard told Allen.  
"Mana was involved with the 14__th__, right?" Allen asked.  
"Yes," He huffed out some cigarette smoke, "The 14__th__ had a fuller, human, brother, one that was with him until he had died, and that was Mana Walker."_

"_The 14__th__'s memories were implanted into you, and you will become the 14__th__." Cross told him.  
"No!" Allen protested.  
"How did you know the song! And the key?" Cross asked.  
"I wrote that key and song, a long long time ago, me and Mana were just playing and- wait implanted when was that?"_

"_What would you do, if I told you when you become the 14__th__ you may kill someone you love."_

"_K-Kanda…" Allen whispered.  
"Bean, I- Allen I think- no- I know I love you!" And he grabbed Allen's face into a passionate kiss. _Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes._ More kisses followed until Allen jumped up and held himself on Kanda's hips while they found a room._

"_Good Morning."_

"_This time I will kill you, I will kill you and become the Millennium Earl!" Allen said.  
"Is that your wish, 14__th__?" The Earl asked sadly._

_Kanda stabbed Allen, "Mo-Moyashi?"_

"_Thank you, Allen Walker." Kanda said as he jumped through the portal, "Your being here helped me."_

"_Everyone is concerned, especially the 'heart'."_

"_I was cast aside, for 7000 years, a forgotten memory, an abandoned memory."_

"_Earl!" Allen stabbed the Earl. The Earl died. Allen quickly got home.  
The Earl was dead, his prophecy was fulfilled. Now he was on his way home. To tell everyone that he had killed the man. When he got home, he expected hugs, thank you's, and tears even. No what he got were yells, and accusations. He walked to the door that would lead to the main entrance.  
"hello?" He asked to the empty room. He kept walking to the Science Division.  
There he found people. He saw a clock to, explaining why no one seemed to be there. It was 2:19 am right now.  
"I'm home," He said to the room. Then he stepped out... Leverrier. That man just had to step out.  
"Oh, look its the Noah. Why on earth would he come back, its not as if people actually want him." Leverrier said.  
"What?" Allen softly asked, "I just killed the Earl, just to let you know. why wouldn't I come back."  
"Allen killed a man? A fellow Noah? Then how can we trust him?" Whispered a few scientists.  
"What? Oh I get it, Whoever kills the Earl gets to be locked away huh?" Allen asked, "I was never on the Earls side!"  
"Allen why are you here?" Lenalee asked.  
"OH! I get it you don't trust me either? If I had known this would happen, I would have never came here!"  
"Allen Walker, You are charged with execution for murder." Leverrier told him, "bind hi-"  
Allen landed a punch. "How dare you?" Leverrier asked him.  
"I'm not going to sit here and let you kill me." Allen bolted out the door and to the ark. It had been roughly 5 minutes till Allen safely ran. He began to travel so he would not be caught. It was lonely yes but as long as he kept walking everything would be fine._

"_Thank you for saving me from that living hell!"_

_"Sure. Let's go over there; he's by the man with the white streak in his hair." Lenalee guided him over without Lizzie to Lavi.  
"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted and kissed her.  
"This is my husband Lavi." Lenalee said.  
"M-Moyashi!" Lavi yelled.  
"My name is Alice!" Allen yelled, "Alice Whammy." He curtsied.  
"Sorry I mistook you for someone else." Lavi apologized.  
"I am Baron Arystar Krory the Third." Krory introduced himself. They talked until Allen realized he had forgotten about Lizzie.  
"It's too bad Yu isn't here, he would probably love to meet you." Lavi suddenly said.  
"Well where is he?" Allen was happy to hear of Kanda.  
"I'm afraid he's dead." Lenalee said, as Allen felt his heart break.  
"Uh- that's too bad. Um, I must go- my fiancé. Sebastian is waiting for me." Allen walked into Druitt on accident._

_Allen was in his ark Laughing manically, it was fairly recent. "K-Kah-Kanda! I-I can't believe your dead! Why does everyone abandon me! Let's spreads the darkness further! Ahahaha! Kanda I love you, with all my heart. Why, why did you betray me?" He kept laughing and laughing. _

"_Doshite? Why does everyone abandon me?" Allen asked Madam Red and Greil. "Doshite? Why am I always suffering?" His tears were coming out in fat globs, "Can't I trust anyone?"_

When they got back they noticed Allen was unconscious.

Madam Red hit the ground, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I loved you covered in the blood of others Madam Red!" Greil said, as if it explained why he had killed her. He threw of his jacket, "To think you were such a ridiculous woman! I'm so disappointed." He took off her red coat, "You have no right to wear red." He put in on, "The cheap show is now over." He picked up his chainsaw scythe, "Goodbye, Madam." Ciel closed Madam Red's eyes.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, "I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." He looked back at Sebastian, "Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one."

"Understood." Sebastian smirked.

Greil giggled, "I was going to spare you, but if that's your wish, I'll send you there, too. Both of you will go to Heaven together!"

"Heaven?" Sebastian asked as he jumped up, "That has no hold over me." He almost kicked Greil in the face.

"You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you?" He shook his scythe at Sebastian, "You scum of a man!"

"Indeed." Sebastian turned around, "I am one hell of a butler, after all."

Greil humphed, "Do you really think a demon can win against someone who is like unto God?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I wonder. However the young master has told me to win, then I shall win." Ciel had Allen's head on his lap. He was staring at Sebastian while playing white Allen's soft white locks of hair.

"You're putting a lot of effort in for that little shrimp, aren't you?" Greil asked. "You'll get burnt. Even if you are a demon, if you get 'hunted' by a real death-scythe, you'll be eliminated, you know? Kinda like if Allen decided to kill you, he could with his innocence, even break your contract. Aren't you scared?"

Sebastian brought a hand to his chest. "At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master. Asw long as the contract continues, obeying his ordered is my duty as a butler. " Allen's eye's fluttered open. And looked around, only to see Madam Red's corpse.

"Doshite…" Allen whispered.

**Hope you like it.**

**1) I'm not remotely religious, But I would think Allen does this often.**

**Doshite: Why.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither shows, or obviously I wouldn't be on this site**

**HAPPY VALIE DAY!**


	7. Since when is SebaChan an ass?

**Konnichi wa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or DGM!**

**That's all, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: WTF Sebastian**

Ciel looked at Madam Red's form spilling the color she loved so much. He took the jacket off himself and covered the body.

Greil giggled in the distance, he swung his scythe at Sebastian, "A devil, and a God of death…" Sebastian tried kicking the man, "We can't co-exist after all." They both jumped high into the air, "This is just like in Romeo and Juliet's tragedy!" He pictured the two together, "Ah, Sebby. Why are you Sebby?" Sebastian tried kicking the man's face, "Throwing this unlucky name that your master gave you… Your eyes should contain only me."

Sebastian smirked, "I'll say just one thing. Since forth the moment my master bared me with the name Sebastian. I was baptized in the contract, and from that day onwards, I truly became Sebastian… As I vowed, by the moon… "

"A vow that sways as the moon waxes and wanes?" Greil asked. "What a hypocrite. Your eyes are filled with impurities that show a void of love. You're a devil, using your dirty hands and lips to befoul pure souls." The Shinigami span around in a circle, "Ah, how splendid you are!" He held a hand on his hip, "You give me chills, Sebby! If it's your child, I have the urge to bear it!"

Sebastian looked fairly creeped out, "Please cut that out. It's disgusting."

"Oh my, how cold you are." Greil smirked. He turned on his scythe. "The beautiful Tyrant!" Sebastian dodged, "The angelic demon!" He tried to strike again, "A crow with heart-shaped wings!" Sebastian threw a punch, and Greil blocked it, "Sebby." Sebastian blocked the scythe with his foot. "Ah Sebby, if only morning never came, we would be able to continue our love like this forever." The man got closer to Sebastian, "but our adventure must end here." He winked and head-butted Sebastian, "Let us part with a passionate kiss. A thousand farewells!" He hit Sebastian with his scythe. "Now, allow me to see your drastic and dramatic record!"

Sebastian began to bleed, and the tape came out of his body, although the only thing it showed was Tanaka laughing, Greil looked like the color just faded out of him. The rest of the film showed Finnie , Maylene, and Bard messing up, Allen was in them to, but he was mostly giving snarky comments to Sebastian, or laughing at him.

"H-Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Greil stuttered, "Just what the hell is this?"

"This past year has been filled with nothing but that, after all." Sebastian stated, smiling.

Greil was studying all of the records, "I have no interest in such domestic flashbacks!" He whined, "Show me the good bits!"

"I'm sorry, but the rest is pay-per-view." Sebastian apologized and put a finger over his lips, as if keeping a secret. He was right behind Greil.

"Stingy!" Greil complained. Sebastian kicked Greil back to block from the scythe.

"Ah, my clothes are all ruined again." He began to unbutton his jacket, "This is completely gone."

"To be worried about your clothes in a situation like this, you must be quite laidback, no?" Greil asked, "But I like a well-groomed man, Sebby." He raised his scythe.

Sebastian took of his coat, "It was not my wish to employ this sort of tactic." Sebastian murmured looking down, he looked back up, "but I have no choice."

"You're finally going to be going to be serious with me, then? Greil asked, getting ready for battle. "Let's put an end to this with the next blow." Greil suggested, "Farewell to this world. Let us be bonded to each other in the next, Sebby!" Greil almost got to cut Sebastian again when Sebastian put his over-coat into the chainsaw. "Hm?" Greil asked. "E-Eh?"

They landed at different times, "That dress jacket is made from the finest Yorkshire wool." Sebastian explained, Meanwhile Greil tried to get the jacket out of the chainsaw. "You will find that there is a lot of friction in wool production. Once it is woven, it is quite hard to tear apart."

Greil tried pulling it out again, "No way!" He protested.

Sebastian put a hand to his forehead, as if to signify it was a burden, "It was one of the items I brought from the mansion, so I did not want to have to use it." He sighed, "However, you have already ruined it." He stood behind Greil and cracked his knuckles, "Well then, I have a bit of confidence in plain fist fights." He smiled down a Greil.

"W-Wait a minute…" Greil pleaded, "Please, not the face!" Sebastian punched Greil in the face 3 times and kicked him in the face once. From there it was a mixture of punches and kicks. "Not the face!" He sucker punched Greil and Greil fell down to where Ceil and Allen was, although Allen was unconscious, and Ceil was looking after him. He almost hit Ceil, but then Sebastian came back down and kicked him what must have been some 20 odd feet away. Sebastian landed gracefully.

"I apologize. I misjudged the distance," Sebastian said as he bowed.

Ciel ran his hand down Allen's face, caressing it, he looked back to Sebastian, "You're in quite a state."

"I had a little resistance, so…" Sebastian answered.

Greil was face down, bruised and bloody, "I-I'll Remember this!" He threatened.

Sebastian looked over in surprise. "My, that's a Reaper for you. I suppose you would not die from blows alone." He picked up Greil's chainsaw scythe and began to walk over, "Well then, how about this?" He ripped of the coat from the scythe, "A Reaper's scythe is able to cut through anything," Greil trembled as he tried to get up. Sebastian smiled, "Which means it should be able to cut through you, right?" Greil tried to get away.

"Wh-What are you thinking?" Greil stuttered, truly fearful, "Sto-Stop-" He was kicked in the face.

"It is quite unpleasant to be stepped upon. Doing the stepping, however, feels quite good." He stepped on the Reaper some more.

"It hurts!" Greil wailed.

"Young Master, even though this hideous reprobate is a Reaper, a god of death," He stated looking back at Ceil who was now playing with Allen's hair. "are you prepared to accept the consequences of killing him?" Stepping on him again.

"Are you trying to make me give the same order twice?" Ceil asked.

"Understood," Sebastian turned on the scythe.

"Ah, it hurts! It hurts!" Greil whined looking straight at Sebastian.

"My, you have quite an attractive screaming voice," Sebastian said sarcastically, "Let me reward you." He looked at Greil a sort of insanity dancing in his eyes, "I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!"

"Please stop!" Greil cried.

Sebastian simply smiled the Dark Allen smile, "Don't want to."

"Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" Greil asked Ceil. Ciel gasped, Sebastian almost dealt the final strike when a thin silver spear stopped him. Everyone looked at the mysterious figure standing on a building.

"Forgive me for interrupting you mid-conversation." The man apologized, although he didn't seem very sorry at all. The spear went back to normal size, "I am one of the supervisors of the Reaper Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears." He introduced himself as, "I have come to take that Reaper back." He said as he fixed his glasses.

"Will! William!" Greil cried as William jumped down, "You came to save m-" William landed on Greil's head rather heavily.

"Dispatcher Greil Sutcliffe," William opened his book and began reading, "you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information pertaining to the lives and circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed." He stepped on Greil again and bowed to Sebastian, "I apologize profusely for any inconvenience caused by _this._" He reached into his coat with his clippers, "Ah, here is my business card. Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you really does smear mud across the Reaper name." He told Sebastian.

"Well, in order for you not to cause the 'vermin' further inconvenience, please keep a close watch," Sebastian said as he took the card, almost angrily, and threw it. He smiled, "Humans are vulnerable to temptation. When they are forced to stand on the hellish precipice of despair, they will unfailingly take any route out of it that appears before them." He said thinking on Madam Red's and Allen's memories, "no matter what kind of web it tangles them in, no matter what kind of person they are."

William stood up straight, "The ones who take advantage of that and taunt humans are you demons, no?" He said pushing up his glasses once again, "If I recall correctly one of your powerfullest demons died by human hands 1 ½ years ago, right?"

"I am not denying either of those," Sebastian said, looking at Allen. "He had the power to bring back the dead; his name was the Millennium Earl." (1)

Ciel looked surprised to Allen, and William looked at both Allen and Ciel before he spoke again, "I suppose that those dogs kept leashed as pets are better than the mad dogs that roam around with around will no principals." He rose an eyebrow as Ceil looked at the man with distaste, "Well then, we shall return, Greil Sutcliffe." He pulled the man by his hair, "My goodness, at a time when we're already short-handed, once again, I won't get to leave today." He complained, "Of course, the director will scold us anyway…" Sebastian picked up Greil's scythe, "If I keep having to do overtime like this-" Sebastian threw it at the man, who caught it with two fingers.

Sebastian smiled at the man, "You forgot that."

"Thank you." He said as he let the scythe slip from his hands and it hit Greil. "Well then, excuse us." He said as he dragged Greil and his scythe away. Sebastian sighed.

He walked back to Ciel and Allen, "I must apologize." Sebastian stated, "Half of Jack the Ripper escaped." Ciel looked sadly at the corpse next to Allen.

"It's fine. It's over." Ciel stated. Sebastian felt Ciel's cheek.

"You are rather chilly." he said, "Let us return to the townhouse post haste. I shall prepare some hot milk."

"Yeah." Ciel got up and tripped over Allen.

"Young Master!" Sebastian tried to catch Ciel, but Ciel just slapped him away, Sebastian's eyes were wide, "Young Mater?"

"It's fine!" Ceil said. "I can stand on my own, pick up Allen please. It's just, I'm slightly fatigued." So Sebastian picked up Allen, and left into the night, telling the police about Madame Red's body. They got into the carriage. Ceil stroked Allen's hair as they traveled home. He could only remember one thing that kept going off into his head, _'He had the power to bring back the dead; his name was the Millennium Earl.'_

That night Allen occupied Ciel's bed as everyone waited for him to wake up.

Sebastian tried shaking the man awake when he began to mumble in his sleep. Allen opened his eyes half lidded, so he really couldn't make out the people surrounding him.

"Allen, Allen wake up." He heard in a rich voice, deep but melodic.

Allen threw his arms around the man's neck in a hug, and forced him to sit down.

"Yuu~" He mumbled, "I'm so happy you're here." And with that Allen sealed his lips with 'Yuu's'.

Sebastian and Ciel however were taken aback, especially Sebastian. Fortunately for Allen when he realized he had no response the opened his eyes, shocked, and pushed Sebastian off him, stuttering apologies.

The next week was when Madame Red's funeral was, the bells sang its tune.

"Big Brother!" A little girl yelled to catch up to her brother, "Bro, there are lots of people here today. Why?" An older boy walked over that had black hair walked over.

"Dunno," He told her.

"Even though you're our big brother, you don't know?" the little boy said that looks mysteriously a lot like Luka from the second season, like same clothes, hair, and eyes.

The little girl pointed at him, "stupid?" she asked. The eldest looked like a mix between nervous and angry.

"I'm only twelve, so I don't have to know either!" he yelled.

"That's right." They heard a voice call out so they turned, "It's natural for a normal twelve year-old not to know." Standing there was the undertaker, "Today is the grandest of parties for a certain mistress." The boy backed his siblings up protectively.

"A grand party?" the girl asked. The eldest placed a hand over her mouth, "Yes. The final and largest ceremony of a lifetime, a funeral."

Inside a priest was saying the prayers. The church was packed with people. Inside a coffin filled with lilies laid Madame Red or Angela.

Lizzie was in the front row, "Auntie Anne." She cried. The door opened loudly and everyone looked in the doorway, there stood Ciel with a red dress. "Ciel!" She yelled, although not acknowledging her Ciel walked forward right to the coffin.

"That's." "The Phantomhive." "A red dress?" "How improper!" "But the Madame loved red so dearly." The guests said in the background as Ciel carried the red dress to the coffin.

Allen and Sebastian watched as Ciel walked up to the grave and placed the red coat over her plain one.

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you." Ciel said, as if explaining his action to the corpse, he put a hand on his jacket, "What suits you is the red of passion." He took off the rose on his jacket and placed it in her hair. "The color of liquorice burning the landscape, Aunt Anne." Red rose petals began to float in. "Rest well, Madame Red." Allen smiled as his eyes overflowed with tears, he never could take death to well. The bells rang again after the wake.

"Are you not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to Her Majesty?" Lau asked Ciel. Lau, Ciel, Allen, and Sebastian were together in a room.

"There is no need for that. Her wish was simply for the case to be brought to an end." Ciel answered, "That has been accomplished."

"And just like that, you will continue to be dragged down into the quicksand." Lau told the boy, "Even if you came to a place you could no longer return from, you would never show anyone your weakness by asking for help. You are the Queen's Guard Dog and Proud with it. I will also try not to cause you any trouble, Earl."

Ciel turned to look at Lau, "The existence of these 'opium dens' is starting to become troublesome." He told him angrily, "If you're going pull out, now is the time."

Lau looked thoughtful, "If that were the case, I'd move into another business."

Ciel put on his top hat. "You also have the option of returning to your country."

"I still haven't run out of interest in this country." Lau complained, "Nor in you, Earl." He began to walk away, "I am counting on you continuing to show me things of great interest."

Ciel also turned around, "There's somewhere I wish to stop by. Come." He told Allen and Sebastian.

They ended up at Mary Jane Kelly's grave. The Undertaker was now with them holing a bouquet of flowers.

"This is?" Allen asked.

"My last guest from the Jack the Ripper Case," The Undertaker told Allen, "I made her all pretty to, you know, Allen."

Allen chuckled, "You will be there to make me all pretty too, right, I wouldn't trust anyone but you." The Undertaker chuckled back as Ciel and Sebastian looked at the boy with surprise.

"It seems she was an immigrant," Ciel said getting back on topic, "we could not find anyone to take care of the body."

"That's why the kind earl had me do her make-up, and went as far as to arrange a grave for her." The Undertaker said.

"It wasn't out of kindness," Ciel said, slightly irritated, "That night, if we had prioritized saving this woman's life, there would have been many ways to do it. However, deciding against that, I instead prioritized capturing Jack the Ripper." Ciel's eyes started to mist over, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to save her and, in that knowledge, I stood by as she was killed." Allen rubbed his cut open shoulder. It still slightly hurt. "My relative also…"

"Are you having regrets?" The Undertaker asked.

"Ciel it wasn't your fault." Allen told him sadly.

"I'm not having regrets." Ciel told them sternly to clear up any confusion. "Jack the Ripper is no more. Queen Victoria's distress has been lifted."

"Victoria, huh? I can't quite like her." The Undertaker told them honestly, "She just watches from high above and all the difficult matters to you, Earl."

"This is the duty our family has shouldered." Ciel told him, "It is something that has been inherited from generation to generation along with this ring."

"That ring is like a collar," The undertaker told him, "It connects you to the Queen through a chain called 'duty'."

Ciel pushed the Undertaker away from him, "The one who decided that was me!"

The Undertaker held on to Ciel's tie, "I pray that collar does not one day lop off your head." Ciel got away and backed up into Sebastian, "That would be too boring." The Undertaker passed the flowers to Allen, "If something ever happens again please come to the shop." The Undertaker took his shovel and began to leave, "If it's you and your butlers, I'll welcome you any time." He crackled.

They stood at Mary Jane Kelly's grave for a while longer; finally Ciel put the flowers on the grave.

Sebastian put Ciel's clock on Ciel and stated, "How kind."

"Don't make me repeat myself. This wasn't kindness…" Ciel said agitated.

"It was kindness," Allen replied smiling from the other side of the earl.

"If not, then it was weakness." Sebastian countered.

"You!" Ciel yelled.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Sebastian asked, "Standing by and watching relative be killed? Lies do not impress me." Sebastian told him. "At that time, if you had thought of shooting her, you would have shot her. However, due to your hesitation, even I had told you to, you would not have taken up your gun. Were you afraid to kill the Madame with your own hands?" Sebastian inquired, "Even if you could kill a woman you had no acquaintance with. You could not kill someone close to you."

Before Ciel could counter Allen punched Sebastian in the face. Sebastian held his cheek.

"Even after I killed the Millennium Earl, ask me to kill an Exorcist, then no way!" Allen reprimanded with, "You're a demon! I guess your thoughts of killing someone so close to you does not bother you, but it bothers us humans very much! I-If I had never… If I had never…" Allen broke down crying and ended up on his knees. Ciel patted Allen's back.

"It's because that's your job." Ciel said glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian looked surprised, "I thought you would protect me with your life. That's why I didn't shoot. Our contract stated that, until my goal is fulfilled, you will become my power. And protect me without letting me die. Demons do not have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right? All they have is principles." Ciel paused as he rubbed Circles on Allen's back, "That's why, in order to fulfill your own principles, you will protect me, no matter what. Isn't that right?"

"Then, why did you stop me back then?" Sebastian asked.

"As the Madame was trying to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes." Ciel explained, "She was not able to kill me, a relative. That's what I thought." Ciel closed his eye, remembering that night, "If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal, just like in chess." Ciel explained, "She lost her next move through hesitation. That's all there is to it." Ciel got up and turned around and began to leave, "That's why I will not hesitate."

Sebastian pulled Allen up, "That's how it has to be!" Sebastian smiled as he held the sobbing Allen, "You should use your pawns in the best way possible and keep struggling to live on," He pet Allen's hair, "using the Madame, Allen, Myself, and all the other pawns within your reach. Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over."

"Never stop, keep walking." Allen sniffed, and wiped his tears away. He smiled up to Sebastian.

"I will not stop moving forward, I will not regret a single step I have taken." Ciel said, "That's why I order you: Do not betray me, and do not leave my side!" The wind blew, "No matter what!"

Allen and Sebastian bowed their own two unique ways, "Yes, my Lord!" They chanted at the same time. With that they all got up and left for home.

**Ah finally! Sorry for the wait! I will most likely have another written for my birthday. Allen was unconscious the whole first part, I hope you like it.**

**(1) The Earl is actually a demon in this.**

**Thank you Zenophobiaz for bugging me to write this, Thank you to all who has favorite and reviewed my story, they were very much appreciated. Reviews are highly encouraged.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon.**


	8. You said it was a resort

**Holy shit! What's this? A new chapter already coolio!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or D. Gray-Man.**

**Chapter 8: You said it was a resort!**

"Resort, Resort, We're on cloud nine!" Maylene, Bard, and Finnie chorused, "Resort, Resort, We're on cloud nine!"

"It's amazing, isn't it, Maylene? Doesn't it move you?" Finnie asked excited about the resort.

"It truly does!" She squealed, "To think that we'd be taken along to Her Majesty's own resort!"

"Our young master definitely has his good side, too." Bard complimented Ciel. Maylene and Finnie nodded enthusiastically.

"They really are in high spirits, are they not?" Allen asked as Sebastian *insert complaining here* drove the carriage.

"It seems they are thanking you, kind Young Master." Sebastian smiled.

"It would be problematic if we left them behind at the mansion and they ended up destroying it." Ciel said as Allen sweat-dropped.

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed.

"I'm sure if we left them they would be fine, no harm done!" Allen exclaimed. Allen was going to start back up, but then Ciel gave him this look. It was scary too, so with no other choice Allen began humming the 14th melody to his self. A sign was up ahead, It was old and had a spiked, chained collar on it said 'Welcome to Houndsworth'. The crow sitting on it looked around.

"This is the village entrance." Sebastian told Ciel. The 3 other servants got up and gasped, but then they saw chains on trees, and dog skull bones, they screamed.

"I forgot to mention it, but this is the planned construction site for the resort." Ciel explained.

"Young Master…" The three sobbed. In the background you could hear Tanaka 'ho ho-ing'

(Flashback!)

"A trip?" Allen asked.

"In this season?" Sebastian asked in concern.

"Sebastian, Allen, do you know of a pastime called 'bear baiting'?" Ciel asked sipping his tea.

Allen shrugged so Sebastian answered, "The phrase has a most fun and Pleasant ring to it. The truth, however, is different." Sebastian explained.

"The bears are tied up, whipped, and have packs of wild dogs set upon them until, finally, they are killed." Ciel explained.

"That is so incredibly like humans." Sebastian smiled.

"it was banned under the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835." Ciel explained further, "However a loophole remained. If the bullying dogs were not goaded, what will happen?"

"It would become a case of one animal baiting another: animal bullying, so to speak." Sebastian answered, Allen looked hopeless, unsure about the topic.

"There is a village where they do that." Ciel said getting to the point, "Houndsworth. It's famous for raising hunting dogs, However, beneath that, it has another side… This wrenches at Her Majesty's heart, therefore we are to investigate this village under the pretext of making it her resort. That is the true goal of this trip."

"A village of dogs, huh?" Sebastian asked sounding irritated.

"What is it?" Ciel asked. Allen giggled.

"It was just that I had believed securing a resort location was somewhat beneath you, Young Master." Sebastian, as far as Allen could tell, was lying through his teeth.

"Be truthful Seba-Chan, We all know you detest dogs." Allen giggled.

"There is something," Ciel replied to Sebastian, decidingly ignoring Allen's comment, which he knew to be true, "a reason why I, the Phantomhive, must be the one to go to this Houndsworth Village.

(Oh Snap- End Flashback)

The two carriages rode in the fog.

Suddenly something caught Finnie's attention, "Yay! First Villager, spotted!" Finnie pointed, the other two looked over, "Ah! Tanaka, stop for a moment!" The villager seemed stuck. Finnie jumped out of the carriage. "I'll help you miss!" He said as he went to pick up the baby carriage.

"Y-You shouldn't do that, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will be hu-" Maylene yelled.

Finnie picked the carriage straight up, and upside down, "What?" he asked. He realized what he did and practically threw the baby carriage down, "I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"AH!" Maylene wailed, "Is the baby alright?" they looked frightened at the dead dog bones in the carriage instead of a baby.

"You know, this little one was eaten by _that_." The old woman told them.

~The small, white-haired dog is a god dog.~

The 3 looked at the woman in shock as she walked away.

"Eat-?" Bard asked.

"-en?" Finnie finished.

~The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog.~

"I heard there are quite a few people in this village who were murdered or are missing." Ciel explained turning his head to the front, "The population has decreased by a third in the last ten years."

"O-One-third?" Allen asked. "Could it be an akuma?" He muttered quietly.

"A Demon?" Ciel asked, "Like Sebastian?"

"No, You see Akuma are weapons made by the Millennium Earl," Allen explained, "You need three things to make an akuma, a soul, machine, and sorrow. When he was alive the Millennium Earl would go to those who had lost a love one and offer to bring back the person from the grave, for a couple prices though. The first is the akuma must listen to the Earl, the second is the Earl commands the akuma to kill the person who turned them into an akuma and wear their body to blend in with every day people, thirds is the soul used to fuel the machine is trapped, and in pain, only one thing can kill them, innocence. People who are compatible with innocence are called exorcists, I have innocence in my left arm."

"Why only exorcists? Surely Sebastian could kill it." Ciel said.

"He could, but then the Soul would be consumed by the dark matter, so if it is an akuma please leave it to me, you see, my left eye can see the souls trapped inside an akuma, you could physically hurt me if you killed one with no innocence." Allen explained further.

"So all exorcists have the same weapon as you do, in the same place?" Ciel asked.

"No, there are two types of innocence, Parasitic and Equipment. Parasitic is a part of someone's body, Equipment is like a weapon of some sort, like a gun. It's not connected to your body."

"How come normal can't pick up innocence and use it." Ciel asked, actually curious.

"Innocence has a will of its own, it's like a living thing. To use innocence you have to be compatible with it, you would need to synchronize with the innocence at 10% the lowest." Allen told him.

"What happens if you synchronize under 10%" Ciel questioned.

"Two things could happen, the first nothing, it won't materialize into a weapon because you are not synchronized enough. The second is you can turn into a fallen one," Allen explained.

"What's a fallen one?" Ciel asked.

"A fallen one is someone who tried to forcibly synchronize with a cube of innocence, or betrayed the innocence, Innocence has a mind of its own, the innocence will consume you, and you are pretty much doomed, The innocence will turn into a body of sorts and will create mass destruction." Allen explained.

"How old were you when you received your innocence?" Ciel inquired.

"Oh, I never received it, I was born with it." Allen responded. Suddenly the conversation stopped, Allen looked unwilling to answer any more question. Ciel sighed. He put his fist under his chin, to lean on it.

"Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs I was given."

The old lady was still humming. ~it'll eat you down to the bone.~ She sang eerily, her voice wavering slightly because of age.

When entering further into the village they spotted a lake. Finnie, May Lene, and Bard looked at it excitingly and gasped happily.

"Now, that's a bit more like it!" Bard exclaimed, happy to find something resort-like in the creepy town.

When they had entered the town the bell rang. They were riding up to a large manor. Although everywhere they went were surrounded by vicious looking barking dogs. A boy was training his dog as they rode up the road.

"Sit" He commanded, and the dog sat. "Lie down," The dog did as said. He began to pet the dog and it jumped up and put its front paws on the boys lap, "Okay, boy! Good Boy!" He praised the dog.

Maylene sighed, "Ah. It's as if he's coddling me as well!"

"Your such a good boy!" He praised once more.

"Bending their wills via a carrot and stick approach instills obedience in them," Sebastian told them, explaining the boys action.

"It is such a wonderful scene right?" Allen asked sarcastically, sitting next to Ciel. (1)

"The dogs themselves are to blame." Sebastian informed them. "Doing everything they can to court humans." He spat in what seemed to be disgust, "and gladly accepting a collar around their neck… it is a completely unfathomable concept to me."

"If you have something to say, then spill it." Ciel practically ordered.

"I think what Sebastian is referred to as 'a cat person', that he likes cats more than dogs right." Allen replied.

"It's not that I simply like cats better, I just really, really detest dogs." Sebastian explained.

Ciel sat silently for what was probably 10 seconds at the least, then he opened his mouth, "Woof!"

They finally pulled up at a big manor. A lavender-haired (2) woman walked out. They could only assume she was a maid, that or they just interrupted some kinky shit. She greeted them with a question, "Would you be the Phantomhive party?" She asked in a melodic voice.

"Yes." Allen answered slightly suspicious.

She bowed, "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. The master is awaiting your arrival." Sebastian also seemed reluctant to talk to the woman, be settled by glaring.

"Woah." Bard said in awe.

"Wh-What a pretty lady!" May Lene squealed. Finnie looked at the woman with sparkling eyes, and his hands positioned as though he was praying. The boy looked completely awestruck.

She walked, Sebastian, Allen, and Ciel in the house, to the master of the house.

"This way," she directed. She opened the door and led them in. They looked around the room at all the mounted animal heads. Their heads snapped forward when they heard a scream. A man was whipping the woman.

"What's with this little Chihuahua? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!" He yelled, whipping the woman more.

The Phantomhive party looked surprised. "Ch-Chihuahua?" Sebastian asked.

"Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" He asked. They watched as the whipped her, she was cowering.

"Sebastian! Allen!" he directed. Sebastian grabbed the man's hand, and Allen helped Angela up.

"What are you doing, you Doberman?" The man asked, Sebastian angrily, "Are you trying to bite back at me?" He asked, as he continued to yell, "Let me go, you!" He looked at Allen," and get away from her you- The white-haired dog!" He looked at Allen as though he was a gift sent by god.

"I'm the one who ordered them." Ciel said.

"What?" He asked, directing his gaze to Ciel.

"I'm assuming the letter was delivered." He sat loungingly in a chair, "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Are you saying this little Toy Poodle is Queen's envoy?" He asked as Sebastian let go of his hand, Allen still covering Angela just in case.

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you," Ciel asked, smiling amused, "Lord Henry?"

Meanwhile outside the rest of the Phantomhive servants were unpacking the carriage. Finnie was thinking about the woman who had greeted them.

"Stop spacing out, Finnie!" Bard yelled, "Pull yourself together and start carrying! This instant!"

-With Sebastian, Ciel, and Allen-

The white-haired maid picked up the china set. She was shaking badly. Sebastian leaned over, "I'll take care of this." He told her. Sebastian was pouring the tea.

Lord Henry threw the contract papers down, "This isn't even worth discussing." He crossed his arms angrily, "No matter you propose, I am not willing to sell."

"State your reason." Ciel demanded.

"The curse." Lord Henry stated.

"The curse?" Allen asked interested. He looked at Allen angrily, like he had been eavesdropping.

"In this village, where man and dog have lived together since antiquity." He explained, "This is a curse against those who would try to get their paws on it; a fearsome hex." He stood up angrily, "Even if it were the Queen herself, that would not change." He put a hand on his chest, "A terrible fate will befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village."

"Oh? How interesting." Ciel said, smiling, looking a lot like Lau.

"What?" The man asked.

"In that case, I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate." Ciel said, "firsthand."

-With Bard, Finnie, Maylene, and Angela-

"Ehh? So you're the only maid in this entire household?" Bard asked surprised.

"That's amazing! I truly respect you," Maylene said, "Miss Angela!"

"I am nothing so grand. I do nothing but make mistakes." She said looking downcast.

"If there is anything we can help you with, please let us know." Bard said calmly, "Since we're all servants, let's get along. Right, Finnie?"

"Yes of course." Finnie agreed.

"How kind yo-" Angela started.

Then Allen slammed the door open, he sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Oh, hello." He said politely. Just then the bell rang, signaling to go to the main room.

Angela got up quickly, "Pardon me, the master is calling for me, so I will have to take my leave." Finnie watched her go.

Although 3 minutes later she came back, requesting everyone come with her. Allen sighed and stayed behind to collect himself.

About five minutes later he got up and left to the main room also.

-In the main room-

"The butler we are assigning you to isn't here yet." Ciel apologized.

Allen finally walked in, and bowed deeply.

"Ah good, Allen." Ciel started, "You are to look after these two." The two travelers turned around, and Allen looked up and stared in shock.

"A-Allen?" The woman stuttered.

A light, melodic chuckle started tickling his throat. Until it finally became loud, insane laughter, that frightened the people in the room, well except for Sebastian who just smiled.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Exorcist, please follow me to your room." He signaled to follow.

The walked toward Allen and he led them to their room.

"So what are exorcists doing here in Houndsworth?" Allen asked, already knowing the answer, "Is it the Devil Dog? Or does the Order beg for forgiveness? Lavi? Lenalee?"

"We came here to kill the akuma terrorizing this town." Lenalee said coldly.

"Oh, its no Akuma," Allen answered.

"How are you so sure, Al-" Lenalee started as Allen laughed again at her stupidity.

"Your asking me, that? How stupid are you, I'm the only exorcist that can see their souls, I would know." Allen answered.

Lavi yelled, "Don't insult my wife!"

"You got married? How are you even a bookman anymore Lavi, or is that your name now?" Allen asked, "I can insult you traitorous people all I want."

"What happened to the old Allen? Or are you the 14th?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, I'm Allen alright, only I'm the Allen who can see how Humankind has to pay. How corrupt they are." He answered, slightly amused.

"If it's not an akuma Allen, answer me this, What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"A fraud, a power hungry human. Humans are such ugly creatures aren't they." Allen answered.

"Real demons don't exist." Lavi answered.

Allen just laughed and left the exorcists in his room.

-At night-

Finnie walked the grounds that foggy night. He stopped and smiled.

"She called us kind!" he said happily. He heard a cracking noise and looked over.

"Hey, Finnie! What are you doing?" Bard yelled.

"Sorry!" he ran back inside.

-inside with Lord Henry and Angela.-

"Angela! Oh, Angela!" He said cuddling her leg, "The Queen wants my village. You understand right? I'll protect this village!" She looked down at him with something akin to discuss, "Angela, my angel." Maylene was looking through a crack in the door, "My angel."

"The maid has seen the unwanted truth!" Maylene scattered back frantically.

-Later with Ciel-

A knock sounded the room.

"Enter." Ciel told the person at the door, which happened to be Angela.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late at night." She apologized.

"Young master was just preparing to sleep." Sebastian told her, Allen raised his head, sitting in the armchair opposite of Ciel.

"I have a request." She bowed slightly. "Please withdraw from this village. You must not stay here!"

"Why?" Ciel asked not looking, still reading a book.

"That is…" She looked away shyly, a howl screamed into the night. She brought her hands up in frustration, "No! It's come! The Devil Dog has…"

"Devil Dog?" Ciel asked, she screamed. They looked at the window, which had a shadow of a ginormous dog."

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian opened the curtains, to show nothing was there.

"What was that?" Allen asked curious.

"Allen, Young Master, look." He pointed to a green glowing dog, leaving a glowing trail behind.

"Lord Devil Dog!" they heard a villager yell.

"Lord Devil Dog has appeared!" Another shouted.

"Who is it? Who's the bad dog?" Yet another villager shouted.

All the people currently inside Ciel's room came outside, along with the exorcists. Ciel put his hand in the substance left behind, and studied it for a little while.

"Young Master!" Maylene yelled, running over with Finnie and Bard.

"Miss Angela!" Finnie shouted, right after Maylene.

"Just what is all the ruckus about?" Bard asked them.

"The devil dog appeared." Angela informed them.

"Devil Dog?" Finnie asked.

"The one that will bring disaster to the village." Angela clarified, "Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog. That is one of the laws of this village."

"Miss Angela, please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has appeared." A villager told the maid as a group of the villagers walked up to the manor.

"Who was punished?" She asked.

The villagers showed them to the victim, "How cruel!" Lenalee whimpered as she snuggled into Lavi, who wrapped an arm protectively around her.

Ciel looked around the arm, "I see." He murmured.

"Don't touch him!" Lord Henry yelled, "So, the bad dog was James?"

"Yes. He broke the rule of having five dogs per person." A man in a blue cap and gray mustache said, probably ranging in 60's in age, "It seems he was keeping a sixth."

"I see." Lord Henry looked regretful, "Then, I suppose there was no helping it."

"No helping it? What!" Allen screamed, "This is an innocent young man, probably a teenager! Are you people really so cruel as to leave behind a villager just because he kept an extra dog?"

"This village has rules set down by myself." Lord Henry stated, "Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!" He brought his fists up in frustration, "Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!"

~As the cat meows,  
the small, white-haired dog is a good dog.  
The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog.~

They put James on a stretcher and walked him away.

~As the cat meows,  
the day falls."

"I was sure that it would be an outsider who fell prey," Lord Henry spoke, "but it seems you were spared." He looked back at them. They them walked with the crowd.

"Young Master." Sebastian said, Ciel just glared at them.

"Master Exorcists." Allen said, "Perhaps it is time you go."

-The next morning-

"It's turned out to be a terrible trip, huh?" Bard complained.

"Indeed." Maylene agreed.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"You were all so lively on the way here." Sebastian stated.

"'Cause, ya know…" Bard stated, not very specific.

"Have you forgotten?" Sebastian asked, "We have come to a resort." He held up the silverware and Allen the blanket. They all looked at them happily.

"A RESORT!" Lavi yelled, "Woah! Moyashi-chan we wanna go!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Allen yelled, spinning around to face the two exorcists, in casual wear.

-Later-

Finnie, Bard, and Lavi yelled happily as they ran through the water.

"Whadda ya know?" Bard said as Finnie shook his hair to keep water from soaking in, "It's pleasant, after all!"

"The water is warm, too!" Lavi agreed, "I thought this mission would be a big downer!"

"Maylene, come in!" Finnie yelled.

"You too Lenalee!" Lavi yelled to his wife.

"I-I'm too embarrassed!" Maylene blushed.

"You don't get a chance like this often!" Finnie yelled.

"It's fine, so hurry up!" Bard yelled to her.

Lenalee opened the curtain to show herself in a black one piece. Lavi walked up and guided Lenalee in.

Maylene stepped out shyly. She was in a sort of dress with a matching hat.

Bard and Finnie looked at her in disbelief.

"I-It is too embarrassing, after all!" She stuttered trying to cover up.

"You look cool, Maylene!" Finnie stated.

"Really?" she asked.

"You'd probably look even better if you took your glasses off!" Bard pointed out.

"N-No I can't!" She said covering her face. She ran away, bumping into Lavi.

He looked down at her, "S-Strike." He whispered. Lenalee kicked his head with her leg.

Still on the beach was Allen, Sebastian, and Ciel. Ciel was reading, Sebastian and Allen waiting to serve. Both Ciel and Sebastian were in their normal attire. Allen however was in his black button up shirt and trousers only, no over coat. Although he still had gloves on. Both he and Sebastian were ready to serve.

"Huh? Are you not going to swim, Ciel?" Allen asked.

Ciel just flipped a page in his book.

"Ah. I see. Of course, you are-" Sebastian said smirking.

"If you're still able to swim here in this season, it may yet have some merit as a resort." Ciel said, cutting off Sebastian.

"Are you truly thinking of making this place a resort?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course!" Ceil stated as though the question was stupid.

"What of the Devil Dog?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel just chuckled a bit and smirked, "You've noticed as well, right? The truth behind that 'Devil Dog'?" Sebastian and Allen just looked curious, "Lend me your ears a moment."

Just then, they heard Finnie cry out, "Miss Angela!" and he waved frantically. She waved back.

Ciel whispered in both their ears.

"Yes, my lord." They smiled from both sides of him, "Immediately." They said at the exact same time. With that they both walked away.

"You're quite eager." Ciel said, teasingly, "Don't you hate dogs?" He asked, directing it to Sebastian.

"Yes, I do." Sebastian said smiling, "That's why I want to get this over as quickly as possible before it degenerates into the worst possible situation."

"What about you Allen?" Ciel asked slightly curious.

"I want to get away from those damn exorcists as soon as I can." He answered growling. With that the two walked away.

-Eating Servants and Exorcists-

"Do you want some Miss Angela?" Finnie asked.

"Is it all right for me to?" She asked.

"Of course!" Maylene answered as though the question was absurd, "Sebastian's picnic boxes are really tasty!"

"They are very good," Lenalee said, taking another bite.

"They've caught it!" A villager yelled, "The bad dog has been caught!"

"It's James's dog! It's got to be punished!" Another villager yelled, "The punishment's going to begin now!"

All the villagers crowded against the pit, other villagers had their dog.

"The bad dog is chewing something!" On villager cried.

"Make it spit it out!" Another cried. A man came over with a stick and pulled the material.

"Let it go, you bad dog!" He tugged as the dog growled. He hit the dog with the stick, "Let it go! Let it go!"

"What a stubborn dog. It's a terrible dog." Lord Henry stated, "Begin!" The man got out of the way as the four other dogs started to attack it. Everyone was cheering as the other dogs tortured the innocent dog.

Everyone of the Phantomhive party (Minus Allen and Sebastian) and the exorcists were watching. Finnie looked with concern and fright.

-Finnie POV omfg, wut?-

I watched as the cruel villagers set the four dogs on the innocent dog. I stared in fright as they ripped his flesh and fur. It reminded me of that time.

-flashback-

I was being held down by many people. One doctor was smiling at him as he held up a shot.

-end flashback-

I shook and shook.

"Stop it!" I whispered, still shaking, "Don't! This is wrong!"

'I have to do something…' I thought.

-End Finnie POV (Wut was that?)-

"This is too much!" Finnie yelled, everyone looked at him startled. He ran in a grabbed the post. "Stop it! He yelled, getting the dogs off the injured one. An old lady gasped/screamed, and fainted in two men's arms. The villagers glared.

"Finny!" Maylene yelled, as they ran toward him. Well except Angela.

"You got in the way." The villagers said angrily, "In the way of righteous punishment! More bad dogs! They're bad dogs! Bad dogs!" They accused, "Punishment for the bad dogs! Punishment for the bad dogs!"

A few minutes later Ciel was chained up and the others were tied be a rope.

"Hmph. You're getting what you deserve, Maltese." Lord Henry stated smugly.

"Master, I'm pleading with you, please forgive them!" Angela begged.

"That's true." Henry smirked, "This Pomeranian is, even if only temporally, one of those serving Her Majesty. Depending on what he has to say, I may be able to let him go." He stared straight at Ciel, "Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again."

"You'd go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom?" Ciel asked smiling, "It seems like the expression 'furious charge' was invented for you."

"Then, know what happens to those who disobey me!" Henry shouted, "Do it!"

The dogs ran towards Ciel when a dog flew away. Then 3 others were kicked away.

"You're late." Ciel said as Sebastian landed gracefully.

"Please forgive me, my lord." Sebastian apologized.

"Where's Allen?" Ciel asked.

"Researching." Sebastian answered.

"Are you trying to get in my way, you Garm?" Lord Henry asked, angrier than before, "What are you doing? Go and bite them both to death!"

"Ah, What a loud and barbaric sound they make." Sebastian said in a disgusted voice, "This is why I detest dogs." He glared at them, and they laid down.

"Wh-what?" Lord Henry stuttered.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore." A voice resound the group, "There is no such thing as a Devil Dog!" Footsteps sounded, and a boy looked up. It was Allen, how had papers, and glasses (Like Claude's) on. He took them off and placed them in his overcoat, "The only thing is am old man who was bitten by the delusion of authority."

"It's the good, white-haired dog." The villagers murmured, and several other things like it.

"Wh-what proof do you have?" Henry asked Allen, although it was Sebastian who answered.

"This." He said taking out a skull from inside a dog's mouth, "It was in the basement of the mansion." He showed the skull, "The shape of the teeth matches the marks on James." The crowd gasped, "Please bear witness." He pointed to the moon, where the shadow of the Devil Dog was, "This is the real truth behind the 'Devil Dog'."

"The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection." Allen said, "Nothing more than child's play. The shining thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just poured the powder on an ordinary dog."

"The Devil Dog was an illusion choreographed by one person." Ciel stated as Sebastian pored the pure phosphorous and Allen turned off the projector, "And that person was you, Henry Barrymore!"

"Wh-Where's the proof that I did that?" Henry asked, still stuttering. Ciel just smiled.

Sebastian kneeled by the dog, "Please hand it over." Sebastian asked, "Your job is done now." The dog let go of the fabric and shut its eyes, "It is high-quality fabric. Why do you suppose this dog refused to let go until the end? The reason is this!" He showed the fabric to the villagers.

"Th-That's…" Henry stuttered.

"Correct. While trying to protect James, it bit your leg and this tore off." Allen answered, "It is a piece of your trousers."

The man turned around to run away, but the villagers stopped him.

"So you're the one who killed James!" they accused. "There was no Devil Dog?" "You fooled us all!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel yelled. The villagers pulled up his pant leg to show the bite.

"You killed James!" They chanted.

"Stop! Stop it!" Henry screamed.

In little to no time Allen and Sebastian had everyone out.

"Ah! I'm exhausted!" Bard stretched.

"Me too…" Allen said, rubbing his shoulder.

Finnie walked to the dog, "You're incredible. Trying to protect your master until the end…" He picked ot up and hugged it, "You tried so hard! So hard!" He sobbed.

"This is why I detest dogs." Sebastian stated as Allen glared at him. Allen walked up to Finnie and gave an awkward one-armed hug. It began to pour.

-Later that night-

"With that, the case is at an end." Ciel stated it up, "We'll leave the village as soon as the rain lets up."

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

-With Finnie(Like my new favorite Character)-

Angela was staring outside, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Miss Angela." Finnie whispered.

-In the cellar-

"Let me out! Let me out! Please let me out!" Henry yelled, yet his voice heard by no one, "He'll come! He will! The Devil Dog will come to eat me!" He was shaking in fright, "Please! I'm begging you! You must… You must let me out of here!" Thunder clashed as Maylene screamed.

Lavi, Bard, Finnie, and Takada ran downstairs.

"What is it Maylene?" Bard asked.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked. Her fingers scramble to her face and pointed. There was a huge hole in the wall, and pool of blood on the floor.

Somewhere in the village a body was sitting in its own blood.

**Holey shit, Happy Birthday to me!**

**I hope you like. Its actually April 18****th**** I finished (My Birthday) but didn't post until today. But yeah I hope you like.**

**(1) Allen does like dogs, he does, it's just knows what carrot and stick treatment is.**

**(2) I know is her hair isn't white and it has a purple-ish under tone to it.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	9. What The I Don't Even!

**Holey shit! I updated, aren't you excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows**

**Chapter 9: What The- I don't even!**

The blood, splattered as it was, marked where Lord Henry Barrymore should have been, showing his crimes to the village. Although, what happened, no one knew. He could have escaped, judging by the large hole in the wall, but it looked as though the wall had been blown in, not out. Furthermore, it didn't look as though, or sounded as though there had been an explosion.

Bard dropped his cigarette in shock, "H-Hey, this is…" He stuttered, shocked or frightened, maybe a mixture of both showed on his face.

Four pairs of footsteps were heard, joining the group that consisted of Maylene, Finnie, Lavi, Tanaka, and Bard was now a group of nine, Ciel, Allen, Sebastian, and Lenalee had joined the small group. Ciel looked at the ground in shock, and Lenalee in horror. Her reaction was about the same as Maylene's. Her hand scattered to her face as she gasped at the dreadful sight now shown. She fell to her knees, as her legs were trembling so much (Fucking crybaby) Tears leaked from her eyes, slowly, even though she had not cared for the man, she was more concerned about those of the village.

Finally completing the group Angela ran down, "Master Barrymore!" she gasped, and looked terrified at the blood puddle. Suddenly there was someone pounding on the front door, they all ran back upstairs. They opened the door, and found that a villager came barging in. Breathing deeply as though he had run, no sprinted, the whole way there. His clothes were soaked from the rain, and probably sweat as well.

"Lord… Lord… Devil Dog." He stuttered and tried to catch his breath.

"Devil Dog?" everyone questioned. Thunder and lightning clashed dangerously.

All of the villagers prayed at the dead mangled body of Henry Barrymore. "~The small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the day falls."

The party ran up, "What's happened?" Sebastian asked.

"~As the cat cries, say good night."

The group of nine looked confused.

"~If you don't sleep, the dog will descend."

"What are you doing? Bard asked grabbing on to a villagers shoulder.

Lightning flashes and the group saw the body.

"~It'll eat you down to the bone." Lenalee, Finnie, and Maylene screamed at the sight of the body.

Ceil looked towards Sebastian before nodding. Sebastian walked forward slowly, and examined the body. The hand on the right was chewed completely off.

"L-Lord Devil Dog!" The villagers cried, "Lord Devil Dog, please forgive us!"

Angela gasped and fainted, Finnie ran over.

"Miss. Angela!" Finnie yelled and picked her up.

[later in Barrymore Manor]

"With that, the case is at an end." Sebastian yelled, then laughed, "Having declared such a thing." Sebastian looked a Ceil and Allen, "This is rather unfortunate, is it not, Young Master?"

"Shut up." Ciel said angrily.

"Sebastian, cut the kid some slack." Allen said.

"But what about Miss Angela?" Sebastian asked the other servants.

"We've put her to bed for the time being." Maylene answered, "It's no wonder she's tired out."

"It's so heart wrenching it's unbearable." Bard said. Finnie looked off into space for a bit.

"And the exorcists?" Allen asked.

"They went to bed as well." Bard said gruffly.

"This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog." Ciel stated relaxed. "The existence of the Devil Dog was supposed to have been a farce Lord Henry created in order to rule the village."

"However, Ciel, that same Lord Henry has now… went to the other side." Allen said softly.

"Those bite marks…" Bard started hesitantly, "Doesn't it seem as if they really are the Devil Dog's work, just like the villagers say?"

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Henry doing all those bad deeds in his name." Maylene said quickly.

"Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans." Sebastian stated.

"Or Akuma." Allen confirmed, "When you get killed by an akuma, that's not how you die."

"What do you mean by that?" Bard asked confused, to both people.

[Later]

Allen was getting Ciel ready for bed, buttoning up his nightgown.

"What is bothering you?" Allen asked, putting the buttons through the button holes.

"Sebastian and your little revelation earlier." Ceil stated impatiently, "If it was not the work of a human, nor akuma, I hope we won't have another red-haired Reaper coming out of the woodwork." Allen thought that he too, would be very sad if it was.

"I'm really impressed by your capacity for learning," Sebastian stated as Allen jumped in fright.

"When did you get there Sebastian?" Allen asked.

"A while…" Sebastian answered.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Allen asked.

"It is so amusing to see you two try and figure out what happens. It's almost free entertainment." Sebastian smirked. "However, there is no need to worry. May-Lene''s deduction wasn't that far off." With that Sebastian calmly walked to the door, "The one who was targeted was Lord Henry. It is unlikely anyone else will fall victim."

"Even so, I cannot leave things like this." Ciel stated firmly.

"Is this because your loyalty to her Majesty?" Allen asked uncertainly.

"No. Not just that." Ciel stated, "Normally, there wouldn't be much of interest here, however, seeing you teased by a dog certainly has some merit." Ciel smirked.

"That's not very nice of you Ciel." Allen said. "And probably not true, you should apologize."

"You really have learned, have you not?" Sebastian inquired.

[The next morning (sorry this chapter does not focus much on Finny and that bitch.)]

"Good morning." Bard yawned to Allen.

"Good morning." Allen replied.

The other servants also walked out, as well as the exorcists. Lavi immediately clung to Allen.

"Good Morning!" He shouted.

"Good morning lady and sir Bookman." Allen said in monotone.

"Aww… Moyashi-Chan you don't have to be so formal!" Lavi stated, and Allen angrily pushed him off.

"Listen here, Sir Bookman, there is only one person who can call me Moyashi, and you are not him." Allen said before stomping away, and almost pushing Angela out of the way.

"That's weird of Allen" Lenalee stated. Finnie groaned.

"Good morning," Angela greeted, bringing over refreshments.

"Oh, is it all right for you to be up and about like that?" Bard asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have troubled you so." Angela said apologetically, "Acting like that, even after my master taught me I must never, ever forget my manners around guests…" She looked a Finny, "Oh, Mr. Finny, you look a little pale." She stuck her hand out and Finny backed up.

"Um, I-I'm not feeling all that well." Finny stuttered out, flailing his arms, as if trying to fly, "Don't touch me or the germs will spread!" He took off, "I'm sorry!"

Everyone stared at him leaving. "It doesn't look like he's feeling unwell at all." Bard stated.

"What's wrong with everyone today? First Mr. Allen, then Mr. Finny?" Angela asked concerned.

"Well Lavi said something he shouldn't have to Allen." Lenalee explained.

"We always called him that!" Lavi argued back.

"Yeah, but who would say it the most?" Lenalee asked him hands on hips, ready to lecture.

"Well… Yuu-Ch-" Lavi's eyes widened in realization, "Ohhh… Um… My B?" Lavi surrendered.

[Later]

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with blackberries from the surrounding regions." Sebastian said as he served it.

"You're quite laidback, aren't you?" Ciel observed as he, Lenalee, and Lavi were served the pudding.

"There is no need to get flustered." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" May-Lene threw open the door.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian said as May-Lene and Finny ran in. "You are making a ruckus."

"Miss Angela and Allen are nowhere to be found!" Finny yelled.

"Ah. It seems there are some herbs that near the swamp." Bard explained, "She said she'd go pick them." He put a hand on his chin as if thinking, "Allen is probably there too."

"On her own?" Finny said concerned, "To the Swamp?"

"Really? At a time when the Devil Dog may be running loose?" May-Lene yelled the same concerned voice Finny had used.

"Ah, damn!" Bard realized.

"Why would she pick herbs at a time like this?" Lenalee asked, also concerned.

"Well if Moyashi-Chan is there as well, she is probably safe!" Lavi exclaimed.

"It seems she was worried about how you looked." Bard said.

Finny's eyes widened, "F-For me?" Finny turned around and ran out of the door.

"Sebastian, we're going out, too." Bard yelled as he, May-Lene and Lavi ran towards the door.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Bard asked, "Don't you have any hot red blood running through your veins." He turned to May-Lene, "Let's go May-Lene, Lavi!"

"Yes Sir!" She said.

"What about Old Tanaka?" Lavi asked. They looked over to Tanaka, to see him jogging in place as if to go hunting.

"He's got the spirit!" Bard exclaimed, pumped, "All right! Let's go, you rabble!"

"Yessir!" May-Lene and Lavi saluted. Tanaka laughed. Lenalee stood up and left the room as well as Ciel wipped his mouth.

"So, what colour is your blood?" Ciel asked curious. "Seems like something to get flustered about." He took a sip of his tea, "Show them how perfectly you play your role, Sebastian." Ciel smirked, 'And find Allen too."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian stated.

[With Allen]

Allen was in his ark crying.

"Kanda…" He sniffed, "Why. Why did you leave me?" He sobbed harder and for 15 minutes until Sebastian walked up to him and collected him to fight. He dropped the ark right where Finny grabbed on to the Devil Dog's leg Sebastian soared down, and saved Finny.

"My, my. You're quite good at the 'Shake hands' command." He said stopping the hand. Allen then soared down, Sebastian catching Allen by spinning him around to slow the fall. Black and white seemed to be in a dance.

"Sebastian! Allen!" Finny stuttered out, relief sinking in.

"However, as expected," Sebastian stated. "It is a bit heavy." Allen was still tucked into Sebastian, one arm still wrapped around Allen.

"Hey! This isn't the time to be playing around." Ciel walked up with Lenalee.

"Young Master! Lady Bookman!" The servants chorused.

"Of course, we intend to clean all this up in just a moment." Allen promised. He leaned up to Sebastian's ear, "Now you can show the foolish humans just how unruly you think dogs are Seba-Chan."

Sebastian smirked at the dog, the dog sniffed and smelt something, "It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not?" He pulled up a box, "Puppy's Favourite. They'll want to eat it every day! It's Innuko!" He exclaimed.

"Innuko?" Everyone asked. The dog jumped at Sebastian happily.

"Watch out!" May-Lene warned.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty." Sebastian explained.

"In other words, the carrot and stick!" Allen cried.

"First the carrot!" Allen let go and took the treats as Sebastian jumped up and nibbled the dogs nose. It whined in protest. The other servants sweatdropped. He jumped back up, " Followed by the stick!" Sebastian kicked the dog down.

"Carrot?" Allen lifted the box of treats and shook them, the dog looked happy at Allen.

"Stick!" Sebastian punched the dog.

"Carrot!" Allen rubbed the dogs belly.

"Stick!" Sebastian kicked the dog down. And threw the dog.

Ceil looked at the spot the dog landed, "This is a bigger show than I could have imagined."

"And finally." Sebastian smirked, A big Embrace!" Sebastian and Allen ran and hugged the dog and jumped up and threw the dog to the ground.

"Sebastian! Allen" The servants and exorcists ran to the hole.

"Oi!" Bard yelled.

"They're not coming out." May-Lene said worried.

Ciel stood, hands on hips, glaring at the hole, "What are t=you two idling around for? Come back here this instant."

A united, "Understood" was resounded from the hole. A fountain of water came out.

"Uh, is this hot water?" Bard asked. Tanaka laughed.

"That's right! What about Sebastian and Allen?" Finny asked.

"One thing is essential for a result:" Sebastian said. " A centerpiece that will provide a tourist attraction." The servants and exorcists look confused, "Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water, draining away fatigue of the gay:" The water lessened. Sebastian held a white haired man that obviously was not Allen. It was the man they say before the Devil Dog appeared. "That is what this is:" Allen was next to the man with linked arms.

"The Spa!" Allen yelled.

"Sebastian! Allen!" The servants yelled happily. They both jumped down, landing gracefully.

"If one who serves the Phantomhive Butler could not strike a spring or two." Sebastian said.

"Where would we be?" Allen asked as an extension of Sebastian. The man licked Sebastian's face, and he looked at the dog with distain, Allen giggled.

Lenalee blushed and hid her face, and May-Lene covered her nose as blood squirted out, "Once again, it's too shocking!" May-Lene yelled.

Then Miss Angela ran up to Allen and Sebastian, "Pluto!" She yelled.

"Pluto?" Bard asked. The dog jumped out of Sebastian's arms and into hers. Then 'Pluto' began licking he face happily.

"There, there. There, there!" She pet his head.

[Later]

"I found this little one about a few weeks ago." Miss Angela explained, "I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him."

"Cute?" Finny and May-Lene chourused.

"He has a bad habit of turning into a human when he gets excited though." She explained.

"Don't try to settle this by calling it a 'habit'!" Bard yelled at Miss Angela upset.

"So, you kept him without tellin g anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"What about Lord Barrymore?" Allen asked.

"Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog, but in reality, he was more afraid of it than anyone else." She explained. "When I thought about what would happen if this one found out… I suppose I was to naïve." She looked down and pet the dog some more, "I didn't think for one moment that he would do that to Lord Barrymore. I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's Mansion?"

Sebastian looked surprised.

"Take him to the mansion?" Bard asked.

"If he's under Sebastian and Allen's tutelage, I believe Pluto will become a wonderfully obedient dog!" Miss Angela yelled back.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler, but…" Sebastian looked away, almost angry.

"That sounds fine." Ciel said smugly, everyone turned back.

"Is that a good idea" Lenalee asked.

"Doesn't Sebastian hate dogs?" Lavi asked confused. Allen began to smile and giggle.

Sebastian glared at Ciel, "Are you serious, young master?"

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed.

Allen clapped twice, "Won't that be fun."

Ciel nodded, "In many ways."

Sebastian sighed.

Suddenly there was a stampede and the villagers ran toward the spring.

"The Devil Dog's curse has been lifted!" They yelled merrily. The kneeled in thanks to Ciel and the exorcists. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, what is all this?" Ciel asked.

"Of course," Miss Angela sighed, " there is a legend in this village, that when the sins against the dogs have been repented, the Earth will let out tears of redemption."

"They are blessed tears!" The village elder cried. They all cried more thanks.

Allen sighed, "There was already a spring in this village, though."

"Well, whatever. Our goal was accomplished." Ciel said."

"Would it perhaps be time for you to say that line you so carelessly uttered before?" Sebastian asked.

"You do it." Ciel said.

Sebastian shook his head, so Allen did it instead.

"With that, the case is at an end!" Allen yelled one hand up, the other resting on his hip.

[Later]

Ciel sighed in the hot bath.

"This is perfect," he said peacefully.

This is the Japanese way of enjoying a spa." Sebastian said. He sent a tray of food, "In this way, you can enjoy small meal as well."

"This is how the Black order had baths." Allen explained, "It brings so many unwanted memories."

"Allen, just stop thinking about it." Sebastian said, "Forget it all." Giving Allen an awkward one-armed hug.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Ciel picked up the tea and drank some, "Even so… this gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation. I'm sure the gloom in Her Majesty's heart has also been lifted."

"It seems my gloom will continue you, however." Sebastian said gloomily. Pluto paddled around the spa.

[Later]

Miss Angela put a color on Pluto.

"Don't forget about me, Pluto!" She said as she put him in a spiky collar.

"Pluto! In the meantime, put something on when you go into town!" Bard yelled. "Plu, you're jiggling all over the place!"

"Um, Miss Angela…" Finny said softly.

"Let us meet again, Mr. Finny." She said as she cupped his face, and kissed his cheek.

"We gotta go." Lavi told Allen and hugged him.

"Allen you do realize we'll have to explain we saw you, right?" Lenalee warned.

"What?" Allen snarled.

"You betrayed the Order Allen. We have to" She said harshly.

"I betrayed the Order? The Order Betrayed me!" Allen stomped away.

"Well, then. Shall we make some headway?" Sebastian stated saving Allen.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometime." Miss Angela promised.

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so." Sebastian asked. She looked surprised, "Taming a Devil Dog is not such an easy task." His eyes narrowed, "Though you seem to have quite a talent for it…" Her eyes narrowed as well.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed and got into the carriage and drove it away.

"See you Miss Angela!" Finny yelled as they all waved goodbye.

"Surely sometime soon." She whispered.

**Sorry this is so late, I've had no motivation. Is Finny's name spelt Finny or Finnie?  
Anyway It's officially Summer now.  
HAPPY SUMMER!  
Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	10. Photo's are for nerds!

**Hey! I'm trying to get as many updates up before the 17****th****, I'm visiting my family, but this year, unlike the last, afterword's I'm getting a job. So I'm not really sure how long it'll take me to update after that…**

**~Miss. Jessi-Pon**

**Chapter 10: Photo's are for nerds!**

Allen and Sebastian were doing their usual clean-up of the house, tiding up the bookshelf's, and dusting the desks. Target spotted, he clicked a few pictures

Ciel looked at his 3 (useless) servants expectantly.

"So then, what was this matter you wanted to discuss with us?" May-Lene asked poking her fingers together, in a sort of embarrassed but confused way.

Ciel looked down before pulling his head back up and spouted something no one thought they would ever hear, "There is a job I want you three to do."

"J-O-B?" they asked eyes sparkling in delight. They all hugged each other happily.

"What a relief!" Finny laughed.

"Being called up to the young master. I thought we were going to be fired for sure!" May-Lene laughed also. Tanaka laughed merrily.

He picked up a camera, "This is one of the items that Talbot is said to have collected: a camera with a past." He placed the Camera down on his desk and placed a hand on top of it, his other hand on his hip, "I heard this long lost item had suddenly come up at auction, and went to quite some trouble to acquire it."

The three looked confused, "Talcum?" Finny tested the word carefully.

"William Henry Fox Talbot, " Tanaka stated, in his real form, "He was an English scientist, and one of the best inventors of photographic technology. There is this strange rumor surrounding the final camera he used. Then the being most treasured by that person may also be revealed in the photograph."

May-Lene clapped her hands together in an affectionate manner, blushing, "The thing most important to that person?" She asked.

"And this is that nifty camera?" Bard asked as Tanaka deflated.

"Let's take one as a test." Ciel got under the cover, "Don't move. This camera takes ten seconds for the negative exposure." Ciel took off the cap and Finny stood still, as if frightened.

"What's a negative exposure?" May-Lene asked confused.

"Put it simply, it reflects and burns Finny's image." Bard explained.

"If you don't stay for ten seconds, it will blur and won't come out properly." Ciel explained as Finny fidgeted. "Eight. Nine. Ten." He got out from under the cloth, "All right." Finny took a deep breath, "It was fine to breathe, though…"

~Later~

They went into the dark room so Ciel could develop the picture of Finny. Finny suddenly gasped, "Ah! That's my little bird!" He yelled.

"Huh? You had a little bird?" Bard asked.

"How cute!" May-Lene shouted.

"I gave it food every gay and eventually it would come to eat from my hand." Finny explained, "I was so happy, and I went to pet it nicely… " the head of the bear that Finny was mimicking's head fell off, "It stopped moving."

"Y-You mean it…" May-Lene stuttered out Tanaka took a deep drink of the tea then became the real Tanaka once again.

"Ah, I forgot to mention something." Tanaka started, "The precious thing that is reflected is something which does not belong in this world. In other words, only the dead."

"Th-the dead?" Finny asked scared.

"By that, you mean…" May-Lene asked.

"The most prescious thing to that person which is not of this world." Ciel smiled, "In other words, it means the dead will be transposed to the photograph." May-Lene and Bard screamed in terror.

"Do occult stories like that really exist in this 19th century world?" Bard asked Ciel looking truly terrified.

May-Lene joined Bard and yelled, "How amazing! What an exceptional camera!"

"Ah, my little birdie!" Finnie cried.

"Take a picture of Sebastian and Allen with this camera." Ciel ordered, "However, do it without them realizing." Everyone looked at Ciel afterwards.

"A sneak photo?" Bard asked confused.

"Yeah," Ciel confessed. May-Lene looked worried

"Wh-Who is the one that Sebastian cares most for?" May-Lene asked before blushing harder, "O-Oh and Allen also!"

"I'd kind of like to know." Finny confessed.

"That bastard, Sebastian! He is always finding flaws in my artistic cooking!" Bard exclaimed, " He's human, too! He must have a weak point or two! This is our chance!" Bard yelled as Ciel's smile became a little more well known.

"Also Allen is so secretive he's been here a year and we still don't know anything about him!" May-Lene yipped in.

"You'll do it, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, My Lord!" They practically shouted simultaneously. They cheered.

"Ah, I've always wanted to say that!" Bard said as the rest clapped in enthusiasm.

"I said it!" Finny happily said.

"If a picture was taken of 'that thing' with this camera, I really do wonder what would come up," Ciel thought looking at the camera, "Allen, too. I've known him for a year, he hasn't given me any kind of hint of anything, other than he is an 'exorcist' and a 'noah', I don't even know what that really is!"

"This will be something to see" Ciel smirked.

~Later~

It was 9:30 and Ciel was moving his toy soilders around the toy house that looked suspiciously like his own. He moved all three soldiers cornered the ram.

"At this time of day, Sebastian is normally in the library." He said confidently, "Allen… I'm pretty sure he should be cleaning the dining room…" He placed a white lamb where Allen should be. "Or… Where is he?"

~With the servants~

Sebastian looked around suspiciously.

"Stay still!" Bard whispered from their spot in the bookshelf.

"I-It's ten seconds!" May-Lene warned.

"Ten seconds." Finny smiled. Sebastian just smiled and dashed to the left, quickly cleaning the whole room.

"So fast!" Bard whispered, impressed.

"He's so fast I'm having trouble keeping track of him with my eyes!" May-Lene stated surprised.

"Damn it! There's no way we can snap him like this." Bard whispered back. Sebastian just looked curiously at the flowers, "Ah. He stopped!" he merely bit his index finger in what looked like slight worry. He whipped out a red rose and placed it in the pure white bouquet. The room was sparkling

"I forgot to take it." Bard looked put out as he said it. Finny clapped.

"How wonderful." May-Lene swooned.

"Next up is the cleaning of various rooms." Ciel hit the ram off its spot in the library.

Finny ran open the door, pushing a table right to Sebastian. "Watch out! They took a few pictures then." Finny ended up falling out of the hole he had now created.

~With them and Allen~

The servants were near the door that goes to the dining room, finding Allen standing in the middle of the room.

They set up the camera. After the shot Finny began counting, "Six. Seven. Eight…." Allen jumped from his spot and began doing quick acrobats cleaning the house. And even though he was more slower than Sebastian, it seemed impossible to take a picture of the boy was doing said acrobats because he was moving so much. About a minute later he stopped to a five second check and left the room using a different exit.

"This seems to be getting harder…" Bard whispered.

~With Ciel~

He moved the Ram, "Then come his daily duties in the butler room." Ciel looked bored, "Where would Allen be..."

~Sebastian~

Sebastian was writing the schedule for Ciel. The bell rung to visit Ciel's current residence. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ciel called towards the door.

Sebastian opened the door, "Was there something you wanted?" Sebastian asked.

"It's untied." Ciel said.

"Huh?" Sebastian said confused, before stopping. "Understood." And he began tying the ribbon.

May-Lein popped up in the window, "Sebastian, your face looks wonderful in profile as well."

"All right! Now just like that!" Bard rasped.

Finny held the ladder, "Four. Five. Six…" Sebastian looked suspiciously at the window, before the two scooted down hurryingly. He opened the window and looked around.

"Let's let some air in." Sebastian turned. Bard asked.

~Later~

The three were sitting in the hall.

"Why do we have to go to all this trouble just to take a single photo?" Bard said as they sighed.

The door flew open, and Sebastian stood.

"There is a job I'd like to ask all of you to do." Sebastian said as they jumped in fright.

"Wh-What is it?" May-Lene asked.

"That." He said looking out the window to the giant Plu-plu.

"What's up with the pooch?" Bard asked, confused.

"In the afternoon, we shall be receiving a guest." Sebastian informed them, "Please move that somewhere out of sight before then, that it will not offend our guest's eyes." Finny ran to the window.

"Somewhere out of sight being…" Bard asked confused.

"I will leave that to you." With that Sebastian turned and left.

"Hey!" Bard yelled, "We have our own jobs to do as well."

Sebastian turned and smiled, "You can do it between your other jobs. Just make sure it is done before our guest arrives."

Sebastian walked out the door and shut it, "Now I should be able to concentrate on my own work for a while."

Allen passed by heading to the study with cleaning supplies, "Hello Sebastian."

"Hello Allen" Sebastian smiled.

~With the servants~

"Come on Plu-plu." Finny dragged the huge demon beast. "Here, now!" and he catapulted the dog.

The dog blew flames at him and ran when the rope snapped.

"W-Wow! Plu can breathe fire too!" May-Lene stated amazed.

"That's a Devil Dog for you!" Bard remarked, "Wait this is no time to be dawding!" Finny cried.

~With Ciel~

Sebastian passed him a blate, "For heaven's sake. What are they doing?"" Ciel thought. Ciel looked angrily at the window.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"No. Nothing. I will take dinner in here today as well." Ciel informed him.

Sebastian bowed, "Understood." Sebastian looked at the toys before smiling.

~With Sebastian~

Sebastian looked at the devil dog in discust, "Good grief. Those three…" he placed a hand on his head, "It would probably be better if they were just eaten by him." Suddenly a cat meowed.

"Oh my."

~Lu-plu Pov? Whot happened!~

I woke up with a disturbingly, gross sound. Yeah you guessed it meowing. I heard the demon chuckle. And rub the beast in a way that he has yet to do to me, the awesome Plu-Plu.

"What a supple body, and soft paws." He rubbed it more. I looked at the stupid creature with hate in my eyes and hunger in my belly. "Ah cats are so sublime." I quickly changed into my human form and ripped the cat off after climbing on the stairs and bawling into the suit of the unaffectionate master of mine. He sighed. "Why does something always interrupt?" Just then the affectionate master walked out of the house.

"Wanna know what Seba-Chan…" He started with an amused smile and a shake of his head, "I am not gunna ask."

~With the servants~

Ciel looked at the incomplete pictures and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Young Master." Finny apologized.

"But Bard has thought up a cunning plan!" May-Lene informed him.

"It came to me after seeing the pooch breathe fire." He confessed.

"Don't go using any flame-throwers." Ciel interrupted.

"How depressing." Bard said as they looked downcast.

"Earl!" Lau walked in.

"Master Lau!" May-Lene stated surprised.

"What did you come here for?" Ciel asked.

"I heard something interesting was going on." He confessed.

"Go home." Ciel ordered, looking away.

"Don't say such cold things." Lau pouted. "Leave this to me."

"Huh?" Ciel looked over.

Lau smiled, "The spider's web has already been woven." He picked up the two objects representing the butlers, "The more you stuggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time."

"All right," Ciel agreed, "However, I will not tolerate failure." He looked right at Lau, "No matter what."

"But of course." Lau stated, "If I sullied the Phantomhive name, I'd be ejected from this country, after all." Then with a friendly voice he stated, "So, what are we doing?"

~Lau's plan~

Ran-Mou was on the stair railing looking sexy when Sebastian passed, without the guest.

"What is that?" Ciel asked, blushing and looking away.

"Oh, how strange." Lau said. "I thought that would make that butler stop and look for a second."

Suddenly Allen walked in, and looked at Ran-Mou. He let out a scream. Ciel looked at Allen grab a sword from the wall and point it dangerously.

"Master Cross is here isn't he?" He asked looking paranoid, " I won't-not this time! I won't pay his debts!" With that he ran from the room.

"Very strange indeed." Lau nodded.

"I am an idiot for believing you for even a second." Ciel stated.

"It's too early to give up yet." Lau signaled for the servants for effects to blow the skirt up.

"Wait, that's not the right target!" almost took a picture of the visitor. "Where is he?" Sebastian was at the top of the stairs looking worried.

"Mr. Jones?" He called out.

"Oh. Oh, yes!" the man looked at Sebastian before running after Sebastian.

"Ah, how strange." Lau stated once more.

"What a waste of time." Ciel shook his head. Sebastian took him to the dining room (That Allen cleaned), and gave the man notes, with Tanaka taking Ciel's place.

~With Ciel~

Today, I have prepared the Devil Dog Cake from our trip to hounds worth." Sebastian gave Ciel. Ciel picked one up and glared.

"Why is there something like this…." Ciel began to ask.

"It seems that Bard and the others bought an insane quantity of it, perhaps to feed Allen." Sebastian answered.

"How did the article go?" Ciel asked.

"Tanaka showed his formidable strengths as company president." Sebastian answered.

"I see. Well, it's not like I can be the face of the company at present." Ciel stated smiling.

"Yes. There was a photograph taken at the end as well." Sebastian explained.

"A photograph?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Lately, it seems that having a photographic portrait accompany an article is the fashion." Sebastian explained.

"I see." Ciel stated.

"Young master, how about having one taken as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Nonsense." Ciel said.

~Later that night~

"Young master!" Finny yelled as a statue came at Ciel. Running towards him. Sebastian saved Ciel, the two angel wings on Sebastian's back. Allen pulled Ciel from underneath Sebastian. Sebastian held Ciel as Allen checked for injuries. The Wings crumpled. Not 2 seconds later fireworks went off.

Lau stepped out. "Isn't this a wonderful scene." Meanwhile the servants took a picture with all three of them, Allen on the left, Ciel in the center and Sebastian on the right.

"Your late." Ciel complained.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian and Allen apologized at the same time. Allen seemed worried, Sebastian seemed apathetic.

"I was making preparations for tonight's dinner." Sebastian confessed.

"I was cleaning the dining room… again." Allen replied.

"Today's main dish is a Rouen-style roast duck." Sebastian told him.

"I see." Ciel said.

"You should have just ordered me to let you take it." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, save the trouble." Allen said laughing.

"What?" Ciel asked confused.

"Whatever you order me to do, I will do right away." Ciel looked flabbergasted as Sebastian confirmed this.

"Yeah." Allen agreed, "As much as I hate pictures, if you order it, I'd have to." Ciel looked angry as the two smiled.

Ciel looked away, "What are you talking about?"

~With the servants~

"We finally took them!" Finny exclaimed.

"The fruits of a day's hard labor!" Bard cheerfully said.

"That's the young master for you!" May-Lene cheered.

"I'm beginning to see it!" Bard yelled happily after a few minutes of squinting. Just then Plu-plu went in looking angered.

"Plu-plu?" Finny asked. He blew fire in their faces.

~With Ciel~

"Aren't you going to go see, Earl?" Lau asked cheerfully when he heard the ruckus. Ciel contemplated.

~With Allen and Sebastian~

Plu-plu ran to the black and white butler.

"Good." Sebastian smiled as they both pet the dog. Sebastian gave the dog a treat. They both got up.

"So what do you think Ciel is up to?" Allen asked.

"He has once again concocted a most elaborate prank." Sebastian answered. "Sleep outside at night." Sebastian told Plu-plu as they walked away. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Ciel, it's time for bed." Allen said looking into the room. They found Ciel already sleeping.

"Sleeping out here like this… how sloppy." Sebastian remarked.

"Shut up he's 12. I know you obiously can't remember when you were 12, but he's still so young, so innocent," Sebastian snorted, "Okay, maybe not innocent, but still, he needs his rest."

Sebastian looked at the camera, "That aside, it would seem that the number of unnecessary jobs has increased again." Sebastian looked at Ciel to the camera, They left the room (Allen carrying Ceil), and put him to bed. Allen kissed Ciel's forehead.

~Servants in the morning~

"Sebastian got transposed," Finny said in awe. Looking at the one picture.

"So then, the one who is most important to the young master is Sebastian?" May-Lene asked.

"So, that's how it is." Bard stated.

"They're really close friends!" Finny exclaimed.

"The young master is my rival." May-Lene muttered, "What should I do?"

"Ah! Plu-plu!" Finny pointed out.

"huh?" Bard asked, scratching his head, "Which means… "

"The one Sebastian cares for the most is Plu?" May-Lene yelled.

"Is that true?" Bard asked.

"Or is it really the young master?" May-Lene asked.

"Which is it?" Bard asked.

~With Ciel~

They were setting the table, Allen and Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned in, "I'm honored."

"Shut up." Ciel ordered.

"It's really your own fault for leaving yourself defenseless while asleep." Sebastian stated smiling.

"Yeah," Allen agreed, "You were practically begging us for the picture to be taken.

"You bastards!" Ciel cussed, looking at both of them.

"The image reflected in a picture is but an illusion." Sebastian said. "However, even if it is an illusion to hold onto it is one of the hollow dreams humans have." Allen turned and walked out of the room before reaching in his jacket and pulling out a picture of him.

He was in the middle of the picture with two men next to him. The right stood Mana, in his old clown outfit. To the right stood his Master, Cross. Cross was in his full General get up. Allen let a few tears fall before wiping them away. Then he realized something.

"W-Why…. Why isn't Kanda here?" Allen asked himself…" Could it be I distanced myself… or…. Is he still in the land of the living?"

~With the servants~

Bard and May-Lene were getting chased by Plu-plu while Finny looked at the picture.

"But wait. Wasn't that camera only susposed to transpose things like my little birdie?" Finnie asked, "Why is Sebastian transposed?" Finny flipped the dog over, "Well, whatever."

**Oh shit! Another? Yeppers.**

**See what I did there? Yes you Lena-hater's he's not dead. No I didn't think this up on the spot, this was supposed to happen, tricked you there didn't I?**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	11. Our Noah, In his Ark

**Any way, can't sleep may as well post a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these stories**

**Chapter 11: Our Noah, in His ark.**

"Round up! Round up! It's been 80 years since the last time!" A man yelled, "Don't let this chance go! Step right through!"

"I see," Sebastian remarked, "The Ice Top Market is quite something.

Sebastian and Allen looked around before Ciel replied, " The Frost Fayre takes place next to London Bridge on the frozen River Thames." They stopped, "The last time uit was this grand was back in 1814, apparently." Allen however wondered from the group a bit.

"This looks like something that we exorcists would go to a liable target for akuma." Allen muttered before wondering further not hearing Ciel's calls. Just when he heard.

"My Lady! Please slow down," A woman with a familiar voice yelled.

~With Lady Elizabeth~

"My Lady, please slow down!" Lizzie's servant called.

"Paula, if you stomp along like that, the ice will crack." Lizzie warned.

She stopped with a squeak, Lizzie giggled, "Please, my lady, if someone finds out we're taking a detour like this, I'll be scolded."

Lizzie looked crossed, "But Harrods and Liberty were absolutely useless." She complained, not seeing Allen who was watching afar. Lizzie jumped in anger as Paula freaked out, "I was joking when I said it would crack."

Paula sighed in relief, "Um, Miss, you seem to have been looking for something all this time." She put a curious gaze on, "Just what is it?"

Lizzie blushed, "It's Ciel's birthday soon." She clasped her hands together, "I bet he wants to be cheered up with a nice present!" She shook her head, "No. I have to make sure he _is_ cheered up with a nice present!" She finished looking determined.

Paula squealed, "Oh! My, my, my! How utterly adorable!" She took Lizzie's hands in her own, "I understand!" She blushed, "I, the humble Paula, will give my all in assisting you."

Lizzie smiled, "Thank you, Paula!"

Allen just walked away, smiling before entering the bridge.

~With Allen~

He walked up the bridge, wandering about before he realized he'd lost Ciel, in near panic he ran up the bridge to get a better view.

He looked ahead the bridge and saw three people standing, he went closer to ask if they had seen Ciel but they seemed to be talking.

"So, what about that idiot Tim?" One asked.

"His body was found, but it appears the ring wasn't on him at the time." The second one stated.

'What ring?' Allen thought, unsure if his answer would be answered.

"So then, it really must be…" The first said slowly.

"Yeah. The ring must be in the river." The second replied.

~With Ciel and Sebastian~

"I can't believe Allen left us." Ciel said, irritated.

"Now, then! Come by and see!" The salesman yelled once more.

"Let him explore," Sebastian replied, "It is something he can enjoy too, he might get something done. Haven't you noticed? He seems a bit _off _recently."

"What do you mean by off? Allen's just fine." Ciel said looking angrily at Sebastian.

"We've got bargains great enough to send Jack Frost flying! How about it for Christmas?" The salesmen yelled once more to the crowd.

"Isn't it Allen's birthday soon. Like the 24th or something?" Ciel asked.

"The 25th." Sebastian replied. Ciel turned to the salesman, smiled and Hmphed.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"All the wares they have lined up here are shoddy." Ciel replied, "If the ice freezes over like this next year, we could clean up with a stall here." He looked at the boat, "That, for example." He pointed his cane.

The salesman looked over, "Oh! Young Mr. Nobleman, I see you have quite the eye. That is an item made by the now hugely popular Phantom Company when it was still a small craft sop."

Ciel looked, "What a total fake." He replied, "The Phantom Ark, enjoyed by the last generation, was made by the most skilled craftsmen, and it was an extremely rare and valuable item because only three were made. Since the mansion burned down, even the current company doesn't have the real item anymore." He glared, "There's no way there would be a real one here."

"Noah's Ark," Sebastian stated, "is a lot like this country."

"What?" Ciel asked.

"A 'ship' steered by a single 'boatman'." Sebastian replied. "The only those who will be saved are the select few." He smiled, "It is a most arrogant tale."

"I'm pretty sure Allen would save us if we asked." Ciel replied.

"You're…" A voice of a young man said softly.

"To see one of Scotland Yard's detectives has enough free time to dawdle around here, I suppose London must really be at peace." Ciel said to the man, "Today, at any rate."

"I don't!" He countered, "I'm on duty right now!"

"Oh?" Ciel asked, "Well then, work hard enough to earn your keep on behalf of Her Majesty and the people who employ you, Inspector." The man looked surprised.

"Wait, I have something to ask you!" The man yelled as he ran after Ciel, "Master Ciel!" He almost grasped Ciel's shoulder when it was smacked away.

Sebastian smiled, "Pardon me. As you can see, our master is quite frail…" Ciel glared, "I mean delicate." Sebastian bowed, "so I would ask you to not lay your hands on him too roughly.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" They looked over to see a familiar white-hair run towards them, only to trip 2 meter's away. He got up and ran some more. "I finally found you!"

"Hey Allen." Ciel interrupted, "If the Great Flood happened again, would you be so kind as to save us in your ark?"

"Of course, Ciel," Allen replied confused, "It's my job to protect you after all." Ciel just smiled smugly to Sebastian.

~Later~

Ciel was drinking tea with the inspector, he picked up the cookie, "So, then. What is a Scotland Yard detective doing here, Inspector Aberlain?"

Aberlain put down his tea, "This morning, a man's corpse was found under the ice of the market." Ciel bit the cookie, "The man was a member of a specific criminal organization. At present, we are chasing after the culprit who killed that man, as well as the ring he stole embedded with a blue diamond worth around £2,000.

"Diamond: the stone that radiates exquisiteness for all eternity." Lau said, "All that awaits those mesmerized by its shine is destruction. However, even knowing that, it is said that it is impossible to resist."

Aberlain got up, "How do you know about the Shard of Hope?"

Ciel looked surprised," The Shard of Hope?"

"Huh? What? What?" Lau asked innocently, "There's really a gem like that?" he nodded.

"Huh?" Aberlain looked confused, "But just now, you…"

"He was just joining in." Ciel said looking unbelieving, "Don't pay attention to him. More importantly, Lau, why are you here?"

"Because this in my restaurant, your Excellency." Lau concluded.

"I see," Ciel looked disappointed. Aberlain sat down, blushing about the waitresses.

"By the way, it seems you're having a rather interesting conversation, Young Earl." Lau said like an afterthought, "Will you please fill me in on the details?" Aberlain gasped.

"Have you heard anything?" Ciel asked, "It's part of Lord Henry Hope's collection; a blue diamond that has become known as the Hope Diamond."

"Nope. Nothing." Lau confessed.

"It is a devilish stone that is rumored to have brought all its owner's an unfortunate fate, from Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette on." Ciel informed him, "After disappearing from the world, the stone was divided in order to hide its past. It was cut, and a small shard was taken off." Ciel changed his gaze, "Consequently, one of the two shards of the Hope Diamond is what you are searching for. Correct, Aberlain?"

"The carriage was attacked while it was being transported as evidence, and it was stolen." Aberlian told Ciel.

"This is quite intriguing. Tell me more," Ciel leaned in looking determined, "I'll participate in this matter, too." Aberlain seemed to have choked on air. "I won't force you to tell me. However, if you refuse, your superior, Lord Randall, might end up in quite a predicament."

~With Lady Elizabeth~

"My Lady, aren't these just wonderful?" Paula asked, holding up two Jingle bells.

"No! They're not cute at all!" Lizzie complained.

"Oh, r-really?" Paula looked shocked, she looked down at them, "I think they're rather cute." She shook them, "Jingle jingle!"

"Paula, you don't get it at all! Fine, I'll just search on my own." Lizzie began to walk off.

Paula quickly followed, "Please wait, my Lady!" A man with a music box walked by playing London Bridge is Falling Down, "My Lady!" When Paula passed, he stopped the music and looked back."

~With Ciel~

Ciel looked disbelieving, "Is it really here?" This time Sebastian and Allen were with him.

"Yeah. Apparently, quite a few people have died of frostbite, so he decided to set up a shop." Aberlain told Ciel.

"Earl, the name of this shop… It can't be…" Lau said looking disgruntled. Low and Behold, it was a shop for the Undertaker.

"Since I especially permitted you to tag along, please wait here, outside." Aberlain told the group.

Allen pouted, "But Undertaker is my bestest friend," he mumbled as Sebastian patted his back. Abelian went to open the door and fell through the tent flap.

"How reckless." Ciel complained.

"But is but a privilege of youth." Lau smiled, "So where is this?"

"The Undertaker's shop! We met him during the Jack the Ripper incident, remember?" Ciel shouted in irritation. Lau did a motion equivalent to, Oh! "He'll be in tears in a moment. Sebastian, Allen, get ready to-" Suddenly a demonic laugh filled the air Ciel looked disbelieving. They ran into the shop.

"You're amazing. You have definitely chosen the wrong profession." The Undertaker told Aberlain, "As a comic, you could be world-renowned."

"Just what did you do?" Ciel asked Aberlain.

"I-I just started talking as I normally do." Aberlain stuttered out, "but then this guy suddenly…"

The undertaker giggled some more, "Aberlain, what a fearsome person…" Ciel gritted out.

"It seems you are quite skilled, Mr. Inspector." Sebastian glared.

"No, I'm just…" Aberlain said, as if trying to clear his name.

Ciel slammed his hands down, "Tell us about the ring, Undertaker;" The undertaker giggled, "The one that the body you disposed of this morning was supposed to have."

"There's a possibility that it was buried around the area he was found in." Aberlain said, "I implore you on behalf of all good citizens of London, such as yourself, please assist us with the investigation."

"Undertaker," Allen ran to the undertaker and hugged him. The Undertaker hugged back.

"Has Allen been a good boy?" The undertaker. Allen nodded, "I have been highly impressed by you, Inspector." The two let go of each other, "I'll tell you. The ring is…" He smiled and brought them to a ice statue and pointed, "See? Over there." Aberlain yelled, or what ever that was, look I can't really do that justice.

"I guess one of the ice sculptors here just happened to come across the frozen ring." Lau stated, "and in order to take advantage of it, they made it into a statue."

"Get it out! Right now!" Aberlian yelled.

"Understood," Two police men came over.

"What are you doing, you ignorant whelp?" Someone shouted.

A big man was present with a whole bunch of people. Druitt spoke up, "That holy maiden is something that will be presented to the winner." He kissed the white rose he was holding, "You musn't touch it." Ciel and Allen looked absolutely frightened.

"V-Viscount Druitt!" Allen and Ciel exclaimed.

"The contest's judges?" Ciel asked, later, "Why is he one of them?"

"Wasn't he taken in by Scotland yard for people trafficking?" Lau asked.

"He was released a few days ago." Aberlain told them.

"Money, huh?" Ciel accused.

"I'm sorry. Scotland Yard will have to take this statue into its possession now." Aberlain told the judges.

"No!" The fat one yelled, "Even if you are from Scotland Yard, we will not permit anyone to have their own way at the Frost Fayre, the peak of excitement for all the townsfolk."

"Beauty is something to be adored." Druitt said gracefully, "Are you people trying to force shame on this beautiful maiden?"

"Like you're one to talk." Ciel muttered.

"If you really want her, then just bring out enough beauty to satisfy her." Druitt told the group.

"As expected of someone who loves fine art, beauty and cuisine." The fat one told everyone, "It's as Viscount Druitt says. If you want this statue, win the contest."

"I see. I can agree with that." Ciel answered, a confident gaze held, "The ring will belong to the one who wins the contest. It's simple and clean."

"Master Ciel?" Aberlain asked.

"I will obtain that ring." Ciel stated confidently.

"That's a stolen object!" Aberlain protested.

"It's also important evidence in the serial kidnappings of several young girls!" Aberlain realized his mistake and slapped a hand on his mouth.

"I see. So, that's why Scotland Yard is in such a frenzy searching for it." Ciel smiled.

"Even so, it is true that those in possession of the ring have met ill fates, one after the other." Aberlain yelled in aggravation, "It really does fit its name of the cursed stone, and yet you still…."

"Cursed, huh?" Ciel asked.

"Then it really does fit me." Ciel murmured.

"That reminds me. Your ring also has a beautiful blue stone set in it, doesn't it, Earl." The Undertaker walked closer.

""Yes." Ciel replied.

"You should be careful," He warned with an eerie voice, "Diamonds are hard, but for all of their hardness, they're fragile. If you overexert yourself too much, it may shatter." He pointed at Ciel.

"What of it?" Ciel asked, curious, "This body and this ring are both things that have been shattered and been revived." He whispered and kissed his ring, "As if I would fear them shattering after everything I've been through." Sebastian smiled and Allen looked worried at Ciel, "Win the contest, Allen and Sebastian."

They bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

~Fucking Later~

"And now we will commence the traditional Frost Fayre Ice Sculpture contest." The host cried. Sebastian and Allen stood with each other, Lau next to them, Aberlain on the end, and the three thief's from before were also competing, "The time limit is three p.m.! Well, then! Please begin!"

~At 3 pm~

"Well then, we shall now commence the judging!" The host yelled.

"First up is the 'Joyful Scotland Yard' Team with their 'Guardian of London'!" The host cried. It was Lord Randall, the police men saluted to it."

Druitt shook his head, "Please give your marks!" The host told the judges, "One. Two. One. One. Zero." A total of five points!" The team looked sad, then disbelieving as the statue's head fell off.

"Next is the 'A Chinese Dress is Best in Miniskirt Form' Team but…" It showed Ran Moa naked but they censored it with white blankets with x's on it's private parts, "Due to circumstances beyond our control, we are not able to judge it here."

"Why?" Lau asked.

"There's no way they could show that in public!" Ciel shouted.

"I think hiding it like that is more perverted." Lau looked crest-fallen. They all had x's for scores, except Druitt who had a ten.

Ciel sighed, "You can win, right, Sebastian? Allen?"

"Of course." Allen replied.

"Once you have given an order, I exist but to fill it." Sebastian said.

"Me too." Allen also cleared.

"Next up is the 'Queen's Woof Woof' team with 'Noah's Ark'." The host showed with his hand. Everyone awed as the clothe covering it went down.

"What magnificent proportions." The fat judge said, "This is precisely what ice art is!"

"This is amazing!" The Host cried, "Well then, please give your results."

Sebastian stopped the Host, "Please wait a moment."

"You have not seen everything yet," Allen warned. Sebastian and Allen snapped as the hood split down the middle as it showed a jubilee of Animals.

"Amazing!" "It's like it's alive!" The ccrowd yelled.

"I see! They made the joints in the roof weak on purpose so that, in time, they would melt and fall off!" The fat judge cried.

"Oh! Oh!" Druitt looked in awe, "God's rage! The only one to escape unscather in the blazing storm was Noah!" He imagined them both as Noah, although he could help but think the white-haired one fit better as the Noah, "Leading his paired animals, waiting for the time of regeneration, as they drift upon the waves."

"Young men, I am completely astounded!" The fat judge cried, "To be able to see high class ice sculptors…"

"No, I am just one hell of a butler." Sebastian told the judge.

"Sebastian should get most of the credit, I just thought of the idea." Allen confessed.

"Well then, let's go to the grading." The Host called.

"Wait right there!" A man from the crowd yelled, "This ring was originally ours. Sorry, but I'll have you return it."

"What? You people aren't the…" Aberlain looked angry.

"That's right. We're the bombing thief ring that's been the talk of the town lately." He showed the dynamite in his jacket. The short thief kicked down a barrel of dynamite also. "I'll count down from ten. If you don't want to die get lost! Ten!" Most people ran.

"Young master?" Allen asked in a concerned voice.

"Nine!"

"My orders haven't changed." Ciel replied to Sebastian and Allen, "Do it."

They both bowed, "Yes, my Lord!"

"Eight!"

"What are you doing? Get out of there this minute, Master Ciel!" Aberlain yelled.

"Seven!"

"If you want to run, then do so." Ciel answered, "Don't pay attention to me."

"Six!"

"Like I could do that!" Aberlain yelled back. Ciel looked back surprised, "I became a police officer to protect the people."

"Five!"

"In order to protect everyone!" Aberlain yelled.

"Four!"

Ciel smirked, "What an idiot." A gunshot hit the ice in front of Aberlain.

"Don't get any closer!" The man yelled and pointed his gun to Ciel, "I'm down to the last four. Are you really not going to run, little Nobel-man?"

"I have no need to," Ciel informed him. "because…" The man looked frightful. Sebastian glide through the air and knocked the gun down. Allen then joined and they skated together. Then then men shot at them to. Sebastian and Allen disconnected, Allen did a figure eight and Sebastian did a 'legendary quadruple spin jump.'

"It's the gallant blackbird dancing upon a world of white and silver!" Druitt yelled out, "Enhanced by that smirking face, being overcome with delight, maidens reach for those wings." Allen and Ciel shivered, and Sebastian landed gracefully. Sebastian knocked the guns out of hands as he and Allen joined once more.

"Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten!" The host cried out, "It's a full score!"

"Damn. You brat." The man stuttered. He light a stick and threw it at Ciel. Sebastian and Allen broke apart and picked up Ciel, him in between the two, "Damn. Those monsters." He lighted and threw more. They avoided all of them.

"Stop it, Boss! Have you forgotten?" The short one warmed, hands on his arm, "We're standing on ice!"

"Sebastian! Allen!" Ciel warned. Then Allen gave Sebastian Ciel as he spun around in circles. Sebastian threw Ciel to safety. The ice broke before anyone saw him land safely.

"Master Ciel…"Aberlain said concerned.

"It really is quite sturdy." Lau said. Everyone gasped in amazement as Sebastian and Ciel were on the ark.

"The ship sails, leaving behind people's despair!" Druitt yelled. "The ship sails, along with the world's future, carrying the chosen hope with it. Onward, to a winding, dreamlike journey, the ship sails!" Everyone was too busy listening to see a freezing Allen get out of the water, shivering.

"It's Noah." The fat judge stated. No one noticed Allen crawl somewhere farther. "It is the living incarnation of Noah! A biblical miracle has occurred on the Thames." He cried tears of delight. Allen thought, 'If only they knew'. No one noticed except Sebastian as the sky split and Allen went into his ark.

"That was a rather rough method." Ciel stated.

"I apologize. I only thought that ridding myself of the baggage weighing me down was the most appropriate course of action." Sebastian apologized.

"And also the Shard of Hope will sleep well at the bottom of the Thames." Ciel countered, "I suppose that is amusing in its own way."

"It will curse London." Sebastian told him.

"If it ended like that, then it would show that was all there was to this town and country." Ciel stated as he looked down at his ring, "After all, we Phantomhive's have always…" They looked across the way to see Aberlain helping a man out of the water. "Sebastian, you said Noah was arrogant, but isn't wishing and striving to save everyone even more arrogant and foolish?"

"My, my, are you insulting our Allen?" Sebastian asked.

"Wait is he still in the water!" Ciel panicked.

"No, our Noah is safe, he's riding his own Noah's Ark." Sebastian answered. "Although, It appears so."

"However, every so often, idiots like those two aren't too bad, right?" Ciel asked.

"Master Ciel, just what are you…" Aberlain asked.

~With Allen~

Allen used his last strength to get onto the ark.

"G-god, G-go-god, i-its s-so c-co-cold." He shivered. Tears fell down his eyes, spilling with no restraint, "Y-Yuu… He-elp me… p-pl-please." He passed out in his warm artificial city. He did not feel when the shadow took more of his will.

"Don't worry Allen, you'll be together soon." Neah whispered and he did not hear it either.

~With Lizzie~

Lizzie threw the ark in tears to the floor. Paula was startled, "Lady Elizabeth."

"Father said this was clearly a fake." She said, upset, "how horrible! Just when I thought I'd found something to cheer Ciel up!"

"Please, my Lady, don't be so glum!" Paula begged. She picked up the bells, "Jingle jingle jin-"

"Leave me alone!" Lizzie yelled. Paula left sadly.

Lizzie sunk to the floor, "Ciel, I'm sorry. I wanted to give you a wonderful present." Inside the top of the ark was a gleam, she picked it up and say the Shard of Hope.

"I thought the Shard of Hope would find its own master by itself," The man with the music box said, he bowed, "Master."

**This is me again, your probably excited, I hope you enjoyed, please review, please.**

**The only thing I could think about while writing this was the Millennium Earl asking, "If I sent the three days of darkness, would you ride my ark?" I am horrified.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	12. Feinting Presents and Creepy Dolls

**Hello, I may be getting a job, so trying to finish the series. Lol.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**

**Chapter 12: Feinting Presents and Creepy Dolls**

Finny sighed as he swept. "Tomorrow is his… you know. Why can't we celebrate it?" Finny asked.

"It's a rare occasion, so why can't we make it fantastic and lovely?" May-Lene asked right back. They both heard Jingling bells and saw Lizzie coming up in a carriage.

"I'm here!" She yelled out of the carriage.

The two servants looked in fear and yelled, "Lady Elizabeth!"

~Line Break~

The door opened and Ciel looked back. He looked at the door, as Allen and Sebastian looked back, confused.

"CIEL!" She bolted up the stairs.

"Lizzie?" He asked. She tackled him with a hug and spun him around before taking out a box wrapped in red and bowed in pink.

"Here! This is for you!" She put the present in one of his hands as he was still collapsed. "Open it! Quick, quick!" As Ciel began to pull on the ribbon his ring glinted. She looked at the hand confused before grabbing it, "Wh-What? I thought I broke that!"

"Ah. Sebastian repaired it." Ciel confessed.

"No way! It was all cracked!" She fought, "I don't even see any flaws!"

"Yes." Sebastian put a hand on his chest, "Such skill is only natural for one…"

"Who serves as a butler for the Phantomhive's." Ciel finished.

"Exactly how you say." Sebastian bowed.

"I see. Sebastian…" Lizzie backed up from Ciel, looking sad.

"My Lady…" Paula walked up.

"Lady Elizabeth, what is in that little box?" Sebastian asked.

"Ah, this is just, uh…" She spazzed and snatched the box back, "A secret!"

Ceil and Sebastian looked in shock. "Didn't you just say you were going to give it to me?" Ceil asked.

She giggled a bit, "That was a feint!"

"A feint?" Ceil asked even more confused.

"A lady who tried to catch a man with gifts is no lady." Lizzie supplied, "It's unseemly!" She looked backe to Paula, "Now, Paula, ring your bells!"

"Yes, my Lady!" She took out the jingle bells, "Jingle jingle jingle!"

Lizzie waved good bye, "Well then, good day to you!" Before she left she looked quizzical, "Where's Allen?"

"He seems to have caught a cold." Sebastian remarked (He was dumped in freezing cold water)

Lizzie nodded before running out the door with Paula in tow.

"So what did she come over for, then?" Ciel asked.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Ceil" Allen sneezed, coming out wrapped into a heavy blanket shivering, "Its possible that's the reason."

Ciel looked surprised. Sebastian spoke up finally, "How about it, Young Master? Shall we hold a party?" Sebastian looked at the door, "It looks as if there are others who are hoping to celebrate, too." He looked toward Allen, "Please get back into bed so you can recover, Allen."

"Aww… Seba-Chan, I don't wanna." He whined.

"Please." Sebastian emphasized. Allen just 'hmpped' and went to his room, coughing and sneezing the whole way back.

"My birthday…" he whispered. He briefly remembered his childhood birthday, and how his parents died that day. How he was sacrificed on that day. Ceil just began to walk away.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Ridiculous. Bring me tea in my room." Ciel walked away.

"Straight away," Sebastian bowed.

-With Lizzie (Oh my god what the shit?)-

Lizzie sat down in the Carriage traffic, looking at the ring.

"I wonder if it's the because of the work on the Underground." Paula looked out of the window as Lizzie looked sadly at the ring. Paula looked over, "My Lady, please look! Jingle jingle jingle!" She shook her jingle bells.

"Paula." Lizzie said.

"Yes? Jingle jingle!" Paula asked.

"You always look so happy." Lizzie confronted.

Paula began to freak out, "I-I'm Sorry!"

"Oh, I'm not criticizing you." Lizzie explained, "I'm just envious. Your so radiant, and you never seem to worry."

"My Lady, you're normally quite carefree yourself…" Paula reminded Lizzie, "That aside, we really aren't getting anywhere, are we?" Lizzie looked at the ring that began to glow, "If we get stuck here until nightfall, what on earth will we do?" Lizzie heard the song London Bridge is Falling Down. She opened the door to the carriage, mesmerized, and followed the lullaby. "Ah, but that might be kind of like camping, so it could be fun, my L-" Paula looked back to see a missing Lizzie, she leaned out of the carriage, "My Lady?" She looked around, "My Lady!"

Lizzie ran around and stopped at a doll shop in the back alley's. The number was 46. She cautiously opened the door and stepped in. The door almost completely shut when a new voice surprised her.

"Welcome." The voice was Eerie and unlike any she heard before. A man was sitting on a chair across from her, looking somewhat like a ringmaster to a circus, and even more strangely, looked as though he belonged to a doll set.

"Um…." She stuttered.

"That ring…" the man stated getting up from his seat, "How unfortunate. It has not chosen you as its master." She looked at the ring to see it had stopped glowing. When she looked back up the man was right in front of her. He had striking purple eyes, that really seemed not to be one in the world but some kind of new porcelain, much like the rest of his skin, "However, your eyes…" He tried to cup her cheek.

Lizzie looked away, "Um, C-Ciel is the only man I…" She explained to the man.

"Your eyes have such tremendous depth and sadness in them," he explained calmly, the man now reminding her faintly of Ciel and Allen. She looked at him surprised, "I can tell. They're incredibly melancholic." Tears began to gather around her eyes.

An hour had passed, "I see. A birthday present." The man said in understanding.

Lizzie was sobbing, "I wanted to cheer Ciel up." The man had finger puppets on his fingers now, trying to cheer the girl up. He clanked them down.

"There are many wares here, and they are all wonderfully fantastic items." He explained. The clocked chimed and his music box played.

Lizzie looked around the store happily, "I shall give you whichever one you wish." He explained solemnly. "Please choose whatever you will." She looked at the man confused now.

"But…" She started.

"Ah, I understand." The man interrupted. "To you, these are all the same." He clicked his head to the left a bit, "Therefore, I reason for a superior present, to be given to a very dear person," He tipped his head forewords, "the most suitable thing would be…" The music stopped and he looked up maliciously, "Your very self."

~Meanwhile~

A phone rang inside the mansion of the Phantomhive. "Elizabeth disappeared?"

"Yes." Sebastian told Ciel. Allen was next to Ciel, still wrapped up in a blanket. "I heard from her maid, who said she had lost sight of her around Islington."

Ciel stood up, and brought Allen up with him, "We'll move out immediately." He looked away from Allen and Sebastian, "For heaven's sake. What was she thinking?"

"Before that, I have this for you." Sebastian interrupted. It was a letter. Ciel's eyes widened at the letter, it was from the queen.

He read the contents out, taking out pictures on girls, "Scotland Yard is frantically continuing their search in the case where only young girls are kidnapped. The bodies of the girls have not been found, but most likely… The culprit sends out the Shard of Hope to those who would become targets. The mysterious gem that brings ill fortune to its owner. To return to the tale of this treasure, having previously failed to acquire it…"

"What shall we do?" Sebastian asked as Ciel finished reading, Allen looked questioning as well.

"We shall ease the Queen's gloom." Ciel declared, "That is our highest priority. No matter what happens."

"What about Lizzie?" Allen asked.

"Pardon the intrusion." A knock sounded from the door to look upon a chair. "I have made my master wait." The dool bowed, "Master, what should the doll be this time?"

"~Make it out wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone.~" The 'master' repeated. "~Make it out of wax and stone, my fair lady.~" The doll stopped bowing.

"Understood." He told his master.

~Meanwhile~

"Young master?" Sebastian asked the boy. Who was currently sitting his face facing the window.

"Open the carriage door." Ciel ordered.

"Yes?" Sebastian questioned.

"Go and question the victims' families and make a list of suspects." Ciel ordered, "Allen will be with me, I'll be fine." He reasoned, "We need names and addresses. Sneak into the crime scenes. You should be able to achieve all that within three hours, no?" Sebastian looked at Ciel slightly suspiciously, "In the meantime, I will take care of some minor business. That is all."

"I see," Sebastian murmured.

"Hurry up and get on with it." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian smiled and left.

~Meanwhile with a certain gay reaper~

He ran across roof tops, "Here it comes! I can feel it coming!" He jumped various buildings, "my Hunk Radar is going off!" He smiled.

~With Ciel~

Ciel stepped onto the street Lizzie was last seen, "She said she lost sight of her around here, but… Why do I have to be with this guy?" Ciel looked at Pluto and Allen chuckled a bit before shrugging.

-Flashback-

"Take this." Sebastian handed Pluto to Ciel, "Hopefully it will be of some use to you."

"Such as?" Ciel had asked.

"If necessary, use it as bait and run away." Sebastian explained.

"Sebastian, that's Animal cruelty." Allen joked.

-End Flashback-

Ciel sighed at the memory. "Whatever." He huffed before looking at Allen then the dog. "You're a dog, right? You should be able to track some scents, then." Ciel looked at Allen confusingly. "This is a dog right?"

"I believe so…" They both just looked at the demon dog questioningly. Ciel sighed before grabbing out the ribbon from the present he almost received earlier.

"This ribbon from Lizzy's present has her scent on it." Pluto sniffed it then sneezed. He scratched his ear. "The little… Won't he listen to anything but what Sebastian tells him?" He scoffed. Suddenly Pluto ran in the way of another dog, "Stop being in heat at a time like this!"

"Oh, my. Men in heat make my heart thump!" A sudden voice sounded, Allen got ready for battle. "I am the hunter of love!" It spoke dramatically. "This heart of mine burns up any prey I set my eyes on. It scatters deep crimson sparks!"

"Red…" Ciel remembered the voice as the figure became apparent.

"Hunk sighted!" Greil confirmed.

"You're…" Ciel began.

"Even like this, I'm a butler to _die_ for!" Greil announced. Ciel just looked irritated, "Well, right now, I am not in active employment." He jumped down, "Because of the Madam Red incident, I was demoted, and have nothing to do but boring, lowly jobs. That bastard Will told me I can't return to work until I've retrieved some troublesome souls. That rotten sadist! Well, food is best just as it's about to go rotten, oh those cold eyes send chills up my spine." Greil hugged himself. "However, this one's wildness in hard to ignore." He looked at an angry Ciel, "You're not about to tell me you're going to take revenge for your beloved aunt, are you?"

"Shut up." Ciel and Allen replied at the same time.

"looks like Sebastian isn't around, either. What can a brat like you do." Allen sneezed.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled. Pluto growled. Allen sneezed once again.

"Your knight tonight is him?" Greil asked, "Why does this kid steal all the good men?" Pluto got off the leash and charged at Greil, "~Oh! I'm being assaulted!" He cried happily and held his arms out ready for a hug. "Please be gentle!" Pluto ran passed him, so did Ciel and Allen. "Hey! What is this?" Allen and Ciel ran all the way down until they spotted, Angel's Wine Antiques, number 46." In there was a doll looking exactly like Lizzie, Ciel's eyes widened.

"Lizzy!" He shouted.

"Grim Reaper Death Note: #403: Mandalay Family Puppeteer, Drozell Keinz." Greil read. Allen, Greil, and Ciel ran to the window where they heard a crash. Pluto was inside, biting the puppet.

"This is…" Ciel examined the doll. The bow, something he distinctly remembered, "Lizzie!" He looked in a door to the back to see a castle of some sort. 'There's no doubt that Lizzie is in there.'

"Ah," Allen looked up, "I think that mansion looks welcoming, don't you think as well Greil?"

"Yes." Greil agreed, "Welcoming indeed, Al-Chan."

Ceil looked up at Greil, 'This man laid hands on Madam Red, but right now…" He sighed, "Allen, Greil, protect me." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lo-" Allen was cut off.

"Huh?" Greil asked.

"I'll listen to whatever your wish is." Ciel offered.

"Don't insult me." Greil insisted. "I'm not the cheap kind of woman who performs for mone-"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for one day." Ciel offered as Allen began to chuckle.

That caught Greil's attention, "Whatever I want with Sebastian meaning… I can kiss him?" Greil pondered.

"Whatever you like." Ciel told him

"W-With tongue?" Greil asked.

"That depends on how you play it." Ciel answered and Allen looked at the boy like he was stupid.

Greil like fan-girl screamed, "Understood!" He replied smiling.

"I don't think Sebastian would agree to this Ciel." Allen warned.

"I really don't care," Ciel replied to Allen.

Greil suddenly shouted, "Motivation Meter at Maximum Death!"

~Meanwhile~

"Make it out of wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone." The doll sung, "Make it out of wax and stone, my fair lady." He began to prepare the doll.

~With Ciel~

"Now, then! Let's get a move on!" Greil yelled as he forced open the doors to the mansion.

They looked at the girl in the middle of the room, running up to her.

"Oh, that's quite similar to the ring you have on." Greil commented.

'The Hope Diamond?' Ciel thought. 'This doll is…' Allen sneezed. He tought of the pictures, 'impossible!'

Just then they eyes on the girl looked down at them and grabbed Ciel's neck to choke him. Allen desperately tried to get them off, his cold though drained him of most of his strength.

"Plu-" Ciel tried to call out. Just then a piece of crystal hit the girls head, getting her off Ciel.

"Now, now! Don't mistake which name you should be calling out!" Greil said, standing atop of the Chandelier.

"Greil." Ciel gasped.

"Reapers have tools to hunt souls with." He explained. "Yes! Their death-scythes!" he pulled out two identical lame scissors.

"Those are just normal scissors, right?" Ciel asked Greil."I had no choice in the matter!" Greil yelled. "Will took my custom death-scythe away! I long for those vibrations again! I'll cut her to shreds!"

"Um… Greil, I think we want them alive…" Allen explained, "These- sneeze- aren't dolls."

Greil jumped down, ignoring Allen and Ciel's protest. "Kiss in Heaven!" He slashed the girl. Ciel ran over to see wood shavings flow out of the body.

"It was just a doll after all, then?" Ciel asked to himself.

"Mold it out of wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay." They heard a deranged voice sing. The door opened and the man with the doll appearance stepped out, "This doll was a failure, I had thought they needed to be made much, much stronger." He concluded. He began to sing, "Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel." Girls began to walk out, "Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady" He began to exit the room.

"Those girls are…" Ciel whispered, to himself more than anything. They took battle stance.

"Those who interfere in the love between Sebastian and me…" Greil whined.

"Greil!" Ciel tried to warn but Greil was already running at full speed.

"Will end up like this!" Greil tried to cut them, "So hard!" Allen sneezed before letting out a sigh.

"Greil, this is an order, you and Pluto are to play with the dolls here forever!" Ciel ran off with Allen passed the dolls.

"Do you plan to leave me here? How inhuman!" Greil complained.

"Can a Reaper say that?" Ciel asked him, "Come on Allen!" Allen followed, sneezing a few times before he caught up to Ciel." They both ran up the stairs. 'The dolls look exactly like the kidnapped girls. No. Those are the girls themselves. Then Elizabeth is…'

'Those dolls look exactly like the kidnapped girls, what will Ciel do….' Allen couldn't help but think, 'there is a high chance that they aren't even dolls, I haven't seen sorcery like this in a while.'

They ran in the next room. "Ciel Phantomhive, Allen Walker, You two are incredibly beautiful." The strange man said. "I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauties."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Now then what to make it out of?" The man seemed to be thinking. "Clay flows to much, iron is to brash, therefore I think..." Ciel and Allen began to run while the man seemed distracted, "~Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady.~" They ran into a black room that was filled with masks, "~Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady.~" Ciel and Allen covered their ears at the noise and ran. "~Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady.~ Make it out of gold and silver…"

They ran up the stairs into a room with a Seal that made Ciel's eye widen.

_-Let me out of here!-_

'From that day, my birthday, my life changed.' Ciel thought shocked. Thinking about the people, the pain, the knife, the sacrifice, 'I would never again have a happy birthday.' He looked up, "However!"

"Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday, does it?" A familiar voice called out. "You lose your mansion, your parents, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

**Sorry for the late update, I got a job at McDonald's. Flippin' your burgers and frying your nuggets.**

**Alfred would be happy.**

**I like to think, hey, it's a job.**

**Miss. Jessi-Pon**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey…..Sorry this is not an update. I've decided to re-write I Serve because He Saved Me…. The new on will probably be in the Cross-over section. I feel as if at first I was just writing, but I practically trapped myself with Allen's involvement. Keep your eye out. For the re-finished version which I'm hoping I'll get out today, Ill also try to put some new emotion in it.

-Miss. Jess-Pon


End file.
